Another Creature
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: Mia and her family move to Forks,but she has a secret only her family knows.What happens when she meets the Cullens and her family befriends the pack?Will her future change?Who will find out the truth?Who will be hurt?Can she protect them against herself?
1. Task

Hey everyone, here is my story. It is about a girl named Mia and she has a secret, this chapter is more informative. The Cullens are in this and so is the pack!! Enjoy and try to review!!!!!!

Chapter 1

My name is Mia McDaniel, my family just moved here, to Forks Washington. I just turned 16. I have my two older brothers, William and John, my brother William is 18 turning 19 in 7 months and my brother John just turned 19, along with my mom and dad. But it is really only my brothers and I, my parents are too wrapped up in their business to care about us, they own a billion dollar company. They say it is more important than our useless none sense. They just let my brothers and I do whatever we want as long as we stay out of their way. We see them about once a week. But we are perfectly happy with it that way. We don't need to worry about anything, by we I mean my brothers and I, well and my brother John's girlfriend Elizabeth, or as I call her Lizzi. I never really accepted her until I saw how much John loved her, so now she is apart of the family. She moved out here with us, we lived in Lynn, Massachusetts. Her mom didn't mind, as long as she visited a lot and called constantly. But, with my gift, it isn't too hard to keep contact. No one knows about my secret, of course with the exception of my two brothers and Lizzi. I am very special in the eyes of a very special goddess; I am a very rare type in my kind. I am what most people would call a witch. My ancestors were Wicca's and I am following in their footsteps, but I only use my magic for protection or the good of man kind. I am the most advanced in my practice. I have been given natural powers, and some were gifts from the goddesses, I have practiced under the goddess Gaia and Nyx. I have studied Nyx the most in my time. And I am still under her practice. I have many different gifts, I am her head priestess. With that title she gives me different powers, and different tasks. I have yet to come across my life's task, which is where I am given a very special task of protection, and I will never finish the task, there for it is a life long task.

I have come across many different types of creatures, such as more witches, vampires, future seers, and even some time consumers. The time consumers were the most interesting. They showed me how to control every aspect of time and space. I learned all their techniques. I try to find all different types of creature, whether they are dangerous or kind. I came across the vampires by accident. I was using my gift of teleportation, when I saw a shadow in the darkness. I confronted it, and it showed me just how dangerous it was. It bit me once, but I was able to fight it off before the venom got into my system. I knew if I was changed that I would have to leave my brothers and I don't want to do that. My gift of the elements helped me fight him with ease. I was able to use my fire and burn him. My family knows nothing of the other mythical creatures other than me. I try to find them without raising suspicion, I try to find as many as possible. My new goal is to find the numbers, which are humans that have the gift of seeing death. They can see numbers above everyone persons' heads. If you calculate it right, you will know when they will die. And within 24 hours, they can have a vision of the death. (I read this power in one of my stories on my pro! It very good) I have been looking in all my spare time, when I don't attend school. But anyway, here I am in my new house in Forks, Washington. I am expected to start school in a week. My brother John is set to be in his first year of college, As well as Lizzi and William will be seniors, and I am to be a junior. I just finished packing and now I am making the finishing touches. My house is about 3 stories. My room is on the top floor. I was given the whole floor. My brothers share the third floor, along with Lizzi, who stays with John. The second floor is like a game floor, but there is also a room full of computers for school. I usually just stay in my room, seeing a though I have a laptop, and I spend my time trying to do new spells. The first floor, or ground floor, is my parents; we use the back stair case. We never go on the bottom floor; we all have kitchens, bathrooms, and laundry rooms on our floors. I usually do all the laundry so the boys don't have to do much. The basement has a dance room, where there is a big mirror on the entire back wall. I use it when I want to practice my routine, which my mom makes me practice 2 hours a day. Then we have a heated pool in the basement. Lizzi and I are the only ones to actually use it. The actual house is located on the outskirts of town. John convinced my parents that it will give us more privacy, they didn't care. So, my brothers and I picked out the house. I liked the house because it had the swimming pool in the basement and in the front of the house.

After I finished my room I ran down to John's room. I ran down the stairs and pushed open the door to his room. I laughed as I saw Lizzi asleep on the bed and John trying unpacks without waking her up. I saw John look over at me and smile. It never makes any sense how we look nothing alike. He has curly dirty blonde hair that goes to his ears, with piercing green eyes and perfect white teeth. His smile is contagious and when you see it you can't help but e happy. Unlike him, I have dark curly brunette hair down to the middle of my back and big brown eyes. The only thing we have the same is our white teeth and we both a nice smile. Lizzi has straight blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, along with her big brown eyes. She has a pretty smile. She is about the same height as me, we are both about 5'5. John is about 5'8. William has a brunette hair and a buzz cut. He has dark almost black eyes. He is the sane height as John. We look like four loner teenagers up to no god, if you look at us from the outside. We are really shy; we only speak to each other. They know that if we get too close to people that they might find out that something is different about me, and we can't risk that. Lizzi entered the family before they found out about me. So, we accepted her too know, but she knows not to tell anyone.

"What's up?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Not much, just trying to finish packing." He whispered.

"Is she always this tired?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but only lately, I am afraid that something might be wrong with her." He said in a small voice,

"Don't worry, she will be fine, I bet it's just because of all the moving and packing and leaving her family. She has been through the ringer." I said easily.

"I hope your right." He said. I finally noticed how pale she is, and I haven't seen her this tired in a while.

"John Corey McDaniel, Mia Elena McDaniel, William Timothy McDaniel, and Elizabeth Jordan McCarthy!!! Get down here now!!!!" Dad yelled. I noticed how he used our full names. I saw Lizzi flinch as she woke and stretch.

"This can't be good." John muttered as we made our way down stairs. I saw William come out of his room and walked down the stairs. We all made our way to the first floor. I noticed how in the corner of the room I saw my parents bags were packed and ready to go. I saw my mom on a business call in the kitchen.

"Kids, you all know how your mom and I are going on a business trip in the morning; we are going for 3 weeks. You all have your account pins right?" My dad asked in a professional voice. We all nodded.

"Well kids, you all know we are staying here for a while, and your mom and I want to meet a very important man in the community, and we want you to meet him too." My dad said carefully,

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Chief Swan." He said quickly. We all nodded.

"Okay, when?" I asked.

"30 minutes." Dad said as he walked out of the room. We all went back to John's room. John went back to the corner of the room to finish packing, and Lizzi sat on the bed. I stood in the door frame and William waited next to me.

"So, why do you think that he wants us to meet Chief Swan?" I asked with a laugh.

"Probably trying to make people think that we are a big happy family, so he is telling the most well known person in the community to spread the word." William said sarcastically.

"Well, hey Will, I hear chief Swan has a daughter." John said trying to imply for Will to try to make her swoon. We all wonder why he has never really dated. He always said that the girls he dated for not his type, and he didn't need a girlfriend.

"Well, don't get your hopes up, she is dating a Cullen." Lizzi muttered.

"Who or what is a Cullen?" I asked with a giggle.

"Some well known doctor in Forks, people say he is like mega hot! But I guess he has like 3 sons or something and she is dating one." Lizzi said with a seductive smile, which only I saw,

"Yeah, how hot?" I joked.

"Hot enough." She whispered to me. We burst out laughing as John sent me a death glare.

"Well, I guess we are going to meet them, or at least the Swan family." I said simply.

"No, it is just the chief and his daughter, I think her name is Bella, and chief's name is Charlie." John said as he put everything in the room away.

"Whatever, there isn't a difference." I said with a shrug.

"So, you guys up for a beach night, it has been a while, might as well have some fun. I heard there is one on La Plash or La Push or something." Will said with a smile.

"I can't, mom is making me practice tonight." I said sadly.

"I'll stay with Mia and help her with her routine." Lizzi said.

"I'm cool with it." John said.

"So, you guys can go after we get back from chief Swans house." I said simply.

"Sure." They said together. I saw Will head to his room. So, I headed to my room to get ready. I ran to my closet and searched for something to wear; I decided to wear just plain blue distressed skinny jeans with silver stilettos along with a white Paramore shirt with a black belt. It took me about 20 minutes to decide. I walked to John's room. Lizzi has simple gray skinny jeans with white flats and a black graphic tee, John has simple blue jeans, a gray long sleeve shirt and black sneakers, Will has the same but with a yellow shirt,

We all walked down to see my dad waiting impatiently. We just walked past him and went straight to Will's gray tricked out mustang-picture on pro- Lizzi and I got in the back, as John and Will got in the front. My parents went to their black mustang. It is plain but still new. We followed behind my dad.

**

After driving for about 20 minutes more, we pulled up to a simple white house. We noticed a police cruiser, a big red truck, and a silver Volvo in the drive way. My dad stepped out and walked to the front door. We hesitated but got out reluctantly. We were on the porch just as the door swung open. I am guessing this is Chief Swan. He looked about 40, give or take a year. He has curly black hair in a simple cut. He had this gross mustache that looks like a caterpillar.

"Hello chief Swan. I talked to you on the phone." My dad said.

"Oh yeah, you are the McDaniel's." Chief Swan said as he stepped aside for us to come in. We stepped in according to age. I was in the back, With Lizzi in front of me, Will in front of her and John to her left. My parents in front.

"This is my family. I am Cal, and this is my wife Debra. This is our oldest son John. Our other son William. My youngest daughter Mia, and John's girlfriend Elizabeth," Dad said formally.

"Hello, I am Charlie Swan-." Before he could finish a girl about lizzi's age came in with a older kid behind her. He looked about 17 or 18. She looked about 18. "This is my daughter Bella and her boyfriend Edward." When he said Edward I finally got a good look at him. I saw his eyes and growled. Only my brothers and Lizzi heard. I saw his head snap up to look at me. I growled again but quieter. I slowly walked next to Will and put my arm back so I was slightly in front of them. Only my brothers and the bloodsucker saw. I knew the second I saw him he was a vampire, but his eyes? And why would he be with a human? Is he just playing with his food? I saw him put a protective hand around Bella's waist. I almost laughed. I grabbed Lizzi's hand, since she is the weakest and growled again. She noticed me looking at Edward and got a questioning look. I forgot they didn't know about anyone but me. Damn! Now I will have to explain it to them later.

"Kids, why don't you get to know Bella and Edward so we can talk to Charlie." My dad suggested.

"Yeah, Bella why don't you tell them about Forks." Charlie said as my parents and Charlie left the room. I growled louder, so the people in the other room couldn't hear. Everyone looked at me. I stepped in front of my family. Bella looked at me weird, so did my family.

"Playing with your food bloodsucker?" I asked through clenched teeth. Bella looked at Edward franticly. My family gave me a weird look. "I'll explain later."

"How do you know?" Edward asked calmly but now I can hear the protect ness in his voice.

"Not hard to tell, I am not an idiot." I said rudely.

"Well to answer your question, she is not food." Edward said easily.

"Bull shit, you may say that now, but you things are all the same." I said with anger.

"We are different." Edward said as he took a protective stance in front of Bella.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes my family and I." he said.

"There are more of you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"What is going on?" My family asked.

"Guys, I have been keeping something from you, but I think Edward better explain what he is." I said still not removing my stance in front of my family,

"Humans can't know." Edward said.

"They know about me, they can know about you." I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"None of your business leech." I said through clenched teeth again.

"You tell me, I'll tell them." He tried to bargain,

"No, I can tell them later." I said protectively.

"Edward." Bella said calmly. "Does she know?"

"I don't know, I can't read her mind." He said.

"No shit dip stick, I have a mind block, so does my family." I said aggressively and protectively.

"Interesting." Edward whispered.

"Why are your eyes gold?" I asked more calm then before.

"We hunt animals not humans." Edward said calmly.

"Impossible." I whispered.

"No, it is possible." He said quietly. Bella gasped. She must know I know. But when I looked into her eyes, I gasped. I froze.

"Mia, What's wrong?!" John asked franticly.

"She is my task." I muttered. She is my task. My life's job…is to protect her. But, why??


	2. Darkness?

Chapter 2

I grabbed Bella and pulled her behind me, he won't hurt her, at least not while I am protecting her. I saw Edward's eyes flicker from pain to fury. I almost laughed.

"What are you doing?" Bella shouted at me. I looked back and saw how being away from him hurt her. I straightened up and looked at her; I could feel the emotions rolling off her. They are almost too strong for me bear.

"You love him?" I almost asked.

"Yes." She said simply. I looked over to Edward; I could feel the same emotions. I finally took notice of how he is now in a crouch.

"You love her." I said in awe.

"Yes." He hissed. "Now give her back." He said as if she is a toy.

"I-I can't." I said honestly. I felt the urge to grab my family and Bella and just run, but I know that would kill Bella, just by looking at her I can see how much she loves him.

"Why?" He hisses.

"She is my task." I said to myself but I know he heard.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I have to protect her…forever." I almost explained to myself.

"Mia? Is this your life long?" John asked. I nodded. My family gasped. I finally heard my dad coming from the other room. I put Bella back with Edward and took from my crouch to stand by Will in front.

"Are you kids playing nice?" My dad asked carefully.

"We are not kids." I hissed. I saw how my dad mumbled something that I couldn't hear before going back in the room.

"What do you mean task?" Edward asked with curiosity rolling off of him.

"I have to protect her all my life, as long as we live." I said to him while watching Bella. I knew I have to tell Bella, she is the only person who is technique allowed to know. She needs to know everything about the task, and about me. As well as I need to find what danger she is in and why I need to protect her. I can tell it isn't from the leech.

"Why is she in danger?" I asked while trying to calculate the amount of danger it would take to be my task. Since, we are only given tasks when it is on the up most importance. So…she must have some kind of purpose for living, and she is being jeopardized.

"Another one is after her, we killed her mate, but she isn't like us. She is a human drinker." Edward explained. I just nodded my head.

"Guys, I have to tell them." I saw my family nod. I saw Bella sit down on the small love seat, with Edward to her side. I sat in front of the one the ground, and my family sat on the other couch.

"Well, to start off, this is like your secret Edward. No one can know! Ever. Or else I will be destroyed." I watched them nod and I went on. "Well, my ancestors were Wicca's, and I am following in their footsteps. I have studied it for my life's time, and I am still practicing it. I am in command of my kind. Well, some special, powerful beings are given great responsibility, and I was given one today. For my life and Bella's I have to protect her. Like I said, she is my life's task. She has to be in grave danger for someone to actually have a…protector like me. Of course, she is only my first task, when I start getting older, I will receive another one, but Bella is my main priority. Sometimes, if the goddess is happy enough with you, she will try to find some way of having you live longer. I think that is why I was assigned Bella, she is in danger, and she has given me a sign. She must have known of you being with Bella. She must have had a purpose and I think this was it. I mean that you know can live forever and all. So, I think she is implying that I need to be changed, but I haven't calculated it yet. I will need to invoke the spirit to find out. Is Bella planning on being changed?" I saw Edward nod and I nodded myself.

"Do you have powers?" Edward whispered. I nodded,

"Like?" He asked.

"Well, teleportation, I control the five elements, mind reading, empathy, premonitions, and a lot of other ones." I muttered.

"Were you born with them?" He asked.

"No, I was given them as I aged and showed loyalty and faith." I explained. He nodded.

"Mia, can you explain what he is?" John asked. I nodded and looked at Edward. He nodded and started to explain his species to my family. I saw them nod and gasp a lot. I laughed most of the time. I watched Bella most of the time. I could see her adoration and love in her eyes. I smiled. I should have never reacted that way when I came here. I kept thinking of what kind of danger Bella could be in for her to get a protector, I couldn't figure it out before Edward finished. I saw my family sitting in shock.

"I found one years back, when I first told you about me. But if you would have known, you would have been killed or changed I didn't want that to happen to you. I don't care about me. Well, I didn't. Now, I have to think of Bella, but I don't care if I die, you guys have a future. Not me, I didn't tell you so I could keep you safe." I explained to my family. I saw them have hurt and understanding expressions.

"We understand, but you have a future with us." Lizzi said a little glumfully.

"No, I was born for protection, not so I could have a life." I said truthfully. "I'm sorry by the way, for reacting how I did. I just don't like your kind. Or at least some of your kind, I was afraid for Charlie, Bella, and my family. I can see now that you are safe to be around."

"She is more understanding than Jake." Bella whispered. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it, so I didn't ask. I tried using my power on Edward. All I could see was him watching Bella. I tried Bella, and she is more clearly than Edward, probably because she is my task.

"You can hear her?" Edward asked. I noticed I took off my shield from me, not my family, so he heard me.

"Yes, why would you ask?" I asked simply.

"Well, I have tried, but I cannot hear her." Edward explained. I nodded.

"She is my task, every task you receive you have a way of communicating with them, through the mind. Some things, say more private things I can't hear, my kind does respect privacy, but some things are crystal clear. And also I am a different species, so our powers are different. You were 'born' with them, I earned them, and so I have no boundaries." I explained.

"You can hear me?" Bells asked. I almost laughed that she is now starting to listen.

"Yes, but only the things you allow me to hear, like I can always no matter what hear you if you say my name. But some thoughts I can't hear, only if you let me." I explained, sort of. I didn't fully lie. She can block me out, but I can get in her mind if I really want too.

"I have a question about what you said about the task." I nodded for him to go on. "Well, do you get your task when you first see the person? Or do you have to wait for the actual danger to be near to have your task recognized?"

"Well I have never really had enough experience with tasks, Bella is my first task. So, she is my most important. Some I can finish or some are never ending. When I come across another task, then I will know. But we have to find out on our own. I will have to find another task to really know." I explained as best as I could. I heard my dad coming.

"Kids, we have to go." Dad said calmly. I saw Charlie walk in behind mom. He smiled to all of us.

"Thank you Charlie for having us, this was very fun. Talk to you later Bella. Edward." I nodded in their direction and waved to Charlie. I was the last to go. My parents ran out the door and jumped in the car, my family walked to the car just as I shut the front door. I ran to the driver side and sat down. I slammed the door shut and slammed on the gas pedal. I headed toward La Push. I can feel the tension in the car.

"Guys, I am sorry I didn't tell you I mean I didn't want to hide it all these years, but you could have been hurt, no you would have been killed and I love you all too much to risk any of you being killed, you are my family. I love you and I want to have you all. I don't want to have to live the rest of my life knowing that if the Volturi found out they would have killed you. It would have killed me to know that I was the cause, that I can't protect you as well as I think I can. I wish it was simple to just let you know and say you will only have a baby time out like you used to give me when I was younger." I explained in a rush.

"Listen, I know that you think we are fragile little humans, but we are not. We want to be there for you. We know you can't handle this on your own. And it damn sure won't be the Cullens there for you. That is our job. Just give us the chance to actually do the job." Lizzi explained and almost begged.

"Okay, okay." I sighed. I explain everything to them. All the creatures I have met, all the encounters I have had. All my powers, even my encounter with that vile little vampire. I explained it all and they didn't judge me, not even a little. They thought I was strong, they said they were proud.

"How could you be proud of a disgusting vile repulsive thing like me? You should scream at me, tell me to never come near you again!" I said loudly.

"Never say anything like that again, we love you. You are our sister, and we are not going to tell you to leave! We love you and will never leave you!! No matter what!!! I don't f***ing care if you think you are not good enough for us! You are beautiful selfless and we will never ever shun you out!!! You are with us no matter what and that is final!!!" Will screamed. I just starred at him. He was always the quiet one, never raised his voice, well rarely he did.

"Will, I-I….I just want you to live a happy life, and you all have to admit, I have forced you to be antisocial I mean John, you were one of the most popular person at you high school back home, and then I told you and you sunk down, you only talked to us, you even ignored Lizzi for a while because you thought I would hurt her! I just want you to enjoy your life while you can!! I always ask you to be faithful and not to tell anyone, maybe I want you to actually have a life." I said with a sure voice, I saw them nod but Lizzi just starred.

"What do you mean hurt me?" She asked.

"Well, you already know that sometimes my energy gets so low I can't even move, well you have never seen it, well none of you have, but when I have no energy I have to hunt, and yes drink…blood." I shivered. I remember the first time it happened, since my goddess thinks of us as a modern day vampire, she has her children drink blood to stay healthy, I have only once had to drink blood, and I hated it. It has to be human blood. Or at least I thought that at the time, but now I can have either, it is very dangerous to have human blood, since a bond can be formed and it can be dangerous and painful for both Wicca and human. I had John get me blood from the blood bank.

"I have to drink blood, I thought I could only drink human blood, you know that, so John thought I would harm you, of course you know I wouldn't, but we were both learning about me." I explained I saw her nod and kiss John on the cheek. I just laughed.

"So your not mad?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the road.

"Of course not." They all said as they smacked my head. I laughed and sighed reluctantly as we all got out of the car. I covered Lizzi and me both with fog-since I control the elements it is a mix so that we are almost invisible all you can see is wind- and started walking slowly, they might not be able to see us but they can hear us. I saw John fiddle with his keys and they both walked slowly to the first beach. I saw a group of big buff guys surrounded by a fire. I saw the guys walk over to John and Will and they started laughing and talking. I felt the need to run over there, like a pull, but I resisted and started walking back to the woods. When Lizzi and I reached the woods I took off the fog and sighed. I heard someone coming in the distance, I teleported Lizzi and me home. She yawned and I laughed.

"Time for you to go to bed." I laughed as she gave me a hug and walked over to John's bed, I didn't even realize we appeared here. I sighed and teleported to the dance room. I walked over to the closet and put on my dance cloths. It was only my black fleece sweats that go to my knees. My pink tank, my black hat and my white Nikes. I out my hair in a pony tail. I turned on the music. I heard the music start and I let my mind move me. I wasn't even aware as I started my routine.-the routine from step up 2 at the end when they are at the streets it is mostly Andie's parts but with Moose's hat trick too. - I started to sing too. It felt weird, I only sing when a big emotion is in my system.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess i'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
We used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess i'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess i'll go  
I best be on my way out

I didn't know what that song meant, I couldn't decipher the lyrics but I guess it just another thing weird about me. I just kept running what they said to me in the car.

"_Never say anything like that again, we love you. You are our sister, and we are not going to tell you to leave! We love you and will never leave you!! No matter what!!! I don't f***ing care if you think you are not good enough for us! You are beautiful selfless and we will never ever shun you out!!! You are with us no matter what and that is final!!!" _I have never heard Will speak to me like that since I told him, before I told him, he always yelled and we fought, both verbally and physically, then I thought him and I thought he was scared of me. I always get that feeling, but now I think he is trying to feel tough? I don't know, but this defiantly wasn't Will, he is usually so quiet, and he is always there for us when we need him. I guess this is just hard on him, I heard him talking to John a while back, saying he thought something was going to happen to me, he thought I would be cocky and misuse my gifts, but I am wise with it. I just don't know what to think. That is when I had enough, I have to stop, I'm getting dizzy, I could feel the room start spinning. I heard the door open up stairs and I heard feet walking on the floor, a lot of feet. I see the room spinning and I feel myself wobbling. I felt the mirror under my head, I felt I giant pain in my head as it smashed into the glass mirror, I heard a big crash and feet running down the stairs, I hear shouts, but I felt the darkness engulf me.


	3. Spilled Blood

Chapter 3

When I woke I could the smell of rotten blood. I could feel the stickiness of my hair, and the smell of rust and salt wharf into my nose. I felt something sharp in the back of my head. I sighed. I could hear someone's breath next to me. I could tell by the rhythm of the heartbeat that is Lizzie's and I could hear a second and third heart beat too. I tried to move my head but I felt a sharp pain and then more liquid, which I am guessing is blood, coming from my head. I tried again, ignoring the pain in my head, and opened my eyes. I turned to see Lizzie and a big buff guy watching with concern in their eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay? Who hurt you?!?!?" I yelled and jumped up, ignoring the pain, and ran over to Lizzie as I saw tears in her eyes. I hissed and grabbed the back of my head. I felt the hot liquid pouring down but I ignored it.

"You are covered in blood, and you are worrying about me?" Lizzie asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I'm not important. I have to protect you. Now, what is wrong?" I asked her with concern. She just shook her head.

"Calm down, I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about you." She sighed.

"I'm fine." I stated easily.

"I don't think so. Look at the mirror." She said. I sighed and looked over at the mirror. I gasper. The whole left side was shattered and I saw a big puddle of blood and I saw a line of blood going down until it reached the ground.

"What happened?" I asked calmed.

"She fainted." She said carefully.

"No big deal, I'll just clean it later." I said carefully.

"We should get you to the hospital." I jumped as I heard some big buff kid coming over.

"No!" I growled. I can't go or else they will see how my blood is different. It isn't a big deal, I'll just do a simple healing spell and I'll be good as new. I resisted the urge to get in a crouch as he approached Lizzie.

"Stay away from her." I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay." He said as he backed up. I sighed and relaxed.

"Come on let's go see the guys." Lizzie said as she pulled me upstairs along with the guy. I heard people talking up in the living room and I growled quietly. I looked around and saw John and Will along with more big guys. I put my head down and averted my eyes.

"How are you?" They asked in a strained voice.

"Fine, it is only a cut. Not like I have never done worse." I said easily. My family nodded. "I'm going to my room."

"Wait!" I ignored their protests. I slammed the door to my room, knowing they wouldn't hear it. I leaned against the door and listened as they talked.

"We are glad to know she is well." Said some guy with maturity almost seething through his voice. (Sam)

"Do you know what happened?" Ask some other guy. (Quil.)

"She fainted. She has been taking this worse then us. She has been through the ringer. She left everything she had, I am surprised she is so calm now." Will explained. I sighed. I know he is trying to cover it up. The only thing, or only one I miss is Chels. She was the only one I had other than my family. She was with me before I discovered magic. I know she deserved a better girlfriend. (I know, it is a new thing to have a bi in a story, well people should put more, there are more than just straight people in this world. I made her bi as a request of my friend. I am not personally bi, but it is something different.)

"We wish her well." Said a voice that sounded like a thousand angels, even though I can hear the strain in his voice. (You will have to find out who!! I know I am evil.)

"Thank you." John said.

"Why does she not care that she is hurt?" Asked the same voice.

"Well, she doesn't really care what happens to her. I mean she wouldn't care if she got run over by a truck. She would if it kept us safe. She believes she was born for protection, not to have a life. I disagree greatly." Lizzie explained. "And we are putting it lightly."

"Well, she is…protective." They said together. I laughed.

"Well, we should leave, we need to get back to the Res, see you tonight." Said my angel. WAIT!!! **My?! **What is wrong with me!

"Okay." Will said uneasily.

"And bring her too, maybe she should have some fun." The mature one said with a laugh.

"Will do." Lizzie said happily. I can't believe they are going to make me go! I need to hunt. I said as I jumped off the balcony and landed below. I heard the front door slam. I saw the big group of guys turn over where I am standing. I took off running. A human wouldn't have been able to see me, so I don't have to worry. I can hear footsteps in the distance, but I just thought it is my family, so I ran faster. I ended up near the most beautiful little waterfall I have ever seen. It looks so cute. I sat down and rested my head. I could still smell the blood on me. I sighed and quickly dipped my hand in the water and whipped my head. I hissed as it stung. I sighed and just closed my eyes. I quickly jumped in the pond, so I won't be covered in blood. I sat in there for about a minute before jumping out and sitting on the ledge again.

I woke up when the sun started to set. I jumped up and ran to the house. I could the weirdest smell ever, and immediately tensed. I crouched down and hissed as I went into hunting mode. I could smell them near, not even ten minutes ago. I took off toward the house. They won't go near them!!!! I ran to the house and slammed open the door. I ran to John's room and slammed open the door.

"Who was here?" I hissed. They tensed and turned to me, with concern in their eyes. I straightened out and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, no one is here. Where did you go?" Lizzie asked.

"For some air." I sighed.

"Oh. Come on, we are going out." I sighed.

"Fine." I said as I grabbed the outfit that she picked out for me and poofed it on. She looked as I poofed hers on.

"Come on, the guys are already ready." She said as she ran out the door, and down the stairs. We were in the living room when Will walked through the door.

"Hurry, we are late." He laughed. "Mies, you are driving."

"Fine." I laughed and grabbed the keys as I ran for the car.

"Wait!! I need to…get a drink." I said as I teleported to the basement. I hit the button on the wall, which led to the fridge. I jumped in ignoring the cold, and grabbed a package of blood. I drank it quickly, feeling the jolt of energy serge through me. I grabbed a gaze pad and stuck it on my head. I knew the Quilette's would be suspicious if nothing was there. I put it on my forehead, ignoring the back of my head. I teleported back to the car and hopped in. I took off as fast as I could. I felt my family tighten their grip on their seats, as Lizzie grabbed my hand. I laughed as I saw the speed meter go to about 100. It is nothing compared to my normal driving.

"Your gonna kill us." Lizzie let out a breath.

"No, I am not, I have perfect coordination." I laughed. I saw Lizzie nod in the corner of my eyes. I laughed and just kept driving. I kept ignoring the pain in my head, and the ache of my chest. I kept my eyes straight and focused. I don't care if I feel bad, I am doing this for my family. '_and Bella'_ my conscience whispered. I just kept my eyes on the road, and snuck side-glances at my family, making sure they are okay.

We arrived at the beach about 10 minutes later. I saw my family sigh in relief as they stepped on the ground. I just laughed. I felt my pocket vibrate. I checked, my phone?

"Guys, I will be right back." I said carefully. I remember I was supposed to call Chels. Damn, she must hate me!!!

"Hello?" I asked carefully.

".Hell. You don't call me for fucking 6 days, and you are 'hello' on me acting all calm!!!!!!" Chels screamed in the phone.

"I'm sorry, I have been having problems lately." I sighed.

"That is a horrible excuse." She said snippily.

"I don't care. It is the truth. Do you know how fucking hard it is to fucking watch my family. 24/7. I don't have a responsibility to them. It is my job to watch over them." I said as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, so what the hell is your reason for being a sucky girlfriend??!" She screamed.

"I am not a sucky girlfriend!! And if you don't like it then go find another one!!" I yelled back. I heard the line get quiet and I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, that is why I called. I want to break up." She said calmly.

"What!!" I screamed.

"Yeah, you heard me." She yelled.

"Why??!?" I asked hurt. "For who?"

"Brad Sarec." She said calmly.

"That man whore!?!? Why?" I screamed again.

"He is not a man whore, at least he cares about me. Not like my bithcy girlfriend who refuses to touch me!!!!" She screamed as she hung up. I fell to my knees. She doesn't care about me…she never did. And I can't focus on her when I have 5 people to care for. I love her, but that is the only thing she wants. She wants sex. –shivers- I hate the subject. I knew she wanted it, but why a boy? I do everything to make her happy. And she knew I wanted my first kiss and first time to be special. Why the hell did she dump me? I can feel the tears running down my cheek. I sighed and slowly getting up while whipping my tears from my eyes. I quickly walked to where my family was seated at the beach. I felt everyone watching me. I just sat down next to Lizzie and slumped down next to her. I sighed. I looked up and noticed everyone watching me.

"What? I am not that amusing." I hissed. Everyone went back to their talks, but still sneaking side glances at me.

"What happened?" Lizzie whispered.

"She dumped me…for a guy. She said she never liked guys…but now…" I sighed. I could still feel someone starring at me.

"How are you? Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. I just sat down as I watched everyone go back to talking. I **still** felt someone starring at me. I looked up into the most beautiful dark eyes I have ever seen. I saw him slowly smile. I still starred dead eyed at him, making no movements. I sighed and looked down.

"I'm going for a walk." I muttered as I walked into the small forest next to the beach. I walked into the dark forest with hesitance. I sat down on a big log. I slowly lied down and breathed slowly. I took off the bandage and closed my eyes…focusing. I repeated the healing spell, too low for any human to understand.

"Take my pain…

_take it away_

_make it better._

_Take my scars…_

_Take them away…_

_Take my scars…_

_Hide them from my people…_

_Make it raw…_

_So now that they are healed._

_I may carry on…."_

I held my hand over my cuts and breathed slowly. I felt the burning on the cuts as they closed up. I hissed as the pain went all the way around my head. I felt it close up, but the pain stayed. Five minutes later I felt the open pains gone…and my scars in place. I felt someone watching me. I sat up and was met by the same beautiful eyes.

"Hi." I said. No answer. I got up and walked by him, back to the bomb fire.

I sat by Lizzie and watched as the man sat back down. I just starred in his eyes again. I felt a hand being put on my shoulder.

"Hi." Said a very tall man. I laughed as he had a goofy grin and a teenage complexion.

"Hello." I said with no emotion. I saw his face drop. I turned back to the guy.

"You must be so confused Mia. This is Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah, Paul, Brady, Collin, Jake and I am Sam." Sam finished up. The guys name is Jake…Jake. I like that name. **Stop it!!** I have to focus on keeping my family safe…no funny business…I can't have a life…I don't deserve one…Chels was proof of that. I felt everyone watching me.

"Hello." I said carefully.

"Hi." They all said. Even Jake. His voice sounded like angels.

"What was up with you in the woods?" Jake asked. I froze along with my family.

"What?" I almost hissed.

"Yeah, I saw you lying on a log, you kept mumbling something. I heard you hiss. Then I saw how all the blood on you forehead is gone, along with bandage, there isn't even a scar." Jake went on.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I hissed evilly. I mentally slapped myself for being so irresponsible. _'it's okay my daughter. He was supposed to know. He is yours.' _ I heard my goddesses voice in my head. _'No, he is not…I have to protect my family and Bella. I don't have personal life. I never will. I have come to terms with that.'_ I thought back.

"Fine." He mumbled. I saw my family give me a look. Their expressions the same, pleading for answers. I nodded assuring them it is perfectly fine.

"So…" Lizzie said. No one answered. I felt the tension grow. I sighed.

"Guys, we should go home." I said quickly.

"NO!!!" Jake screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay, you can come over my house…watch movies or something." He babbled on.

"We need to get home. Lizzie needs rest." I said quickly.

"Please?" he asked almost begging.

"Fine." At least I can talk to him about how much he saw.

"How about you guys?" Jake asked, with hope in his voice.

"No, we really should get Lizzie home." Will said carefully. I saw them run over to the car. I ran over too, gave Lizzie a hug and watched as they got in the car. Lizzie rolled down the window.

"Why?" She asked.

"I need to know how much he saw…it could be dangerous…it is bad enough that Cullen knows." I assured her. She nodded. They sped off as I watched with a sad expression. I walked back to the beach where the boys were.


	4. The Changes In Me

Chapter 4

I walked over to the beach and sighed. I saw the La Push boys watching me curiously. I rubbed my temples. I can't handle all this crap happening. I just need to relax. I felt my body jerk upright and I was pulled into a vision. I felt my glaze over and my body stiffen.

"_Well, Mrs. McDaniel, you are indeed pregnant." Said a women in a white lab coat._

"_How far along?" She asked with a worried expression._

"_About 4 months." He said simply._

"_Wow." She said aloud. "What will Mia think?" She whispered._

"_Well, the baby is healthy." The women said happily. Lizzie nodded mutely. Then it was over._

I was pulled out of the premonition. I looked around and saw all the La Push guys watching me closely.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked with frustration.

"Nothing…just day dreaming." I lied easily. I could tell they don't believe me.

"Okay?" Sam said. I saw them all fidget and it is annoying me to no end.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"We need to talk to you." Sam said.

"Fine, shoot." I said carefully,

"Well, we need to tell you something." I heard Jake say as he came over and sat next to me. I felt the heat rolling off of him.

"Okay?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, this is a secret, a life or death secret, we are werewolves." Sam said bluntly. I jumped up and kneeled into a crouch. I didn't even think before it happened. How…I mean they don't seem like children of the moon. They are usually mean hateful disgusting creatures that everyone loathes. I have only seen them from a distance, but I know what they do. They live for the kill, and nothing short of that.

"Don't worry, we protect humans, not hurt them." I still stayed in my position. Sam was trying to calm me down. I just looked at Jake…how can such a beautiful person…with the most amazing eyes…Snap out of it!!!!!!! I need to focus…they are dangerous. I can't take this lightly.

"You are children of the moon, you are all dangerous." I spat. I saw Jake looked pain. It pained me too.

"No, we are not, we are just protectors." I could feel the honesty coming off of Sam in tons. I slowly came out of my crouch. I still stayed in survival mode. I looked at everyone and sighed.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I sat back down. I still felt uneasy. I mean now I have to deal with werewolves and vampires all in one town??!?!? How much can such a young kid take? I mean yeah I am 15 and I may look younger than I am, but still.

"We won't explain it all right now, but we have an…effect. As werewolves, we sometimes imprint. When we imprint, we find our soul mate. It is like love at first sight, but a hell of a lot stronger." Sam explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. It shocked how they say they need it to be secret, when they all seem so easy about this. I mean I would never tell anyone about me unless Nyx wants me too, like Bella. She is supposed to know…like I know about vampires. I have to know everything about her, to protect her.

"Well, someone imprinted on you." My eyes darkened when I felt Jake shift next to me. I felt my eyes completely go black, as they all gasped.

"Can you undo it?" I asked seriously.

"No." Sam said carefully. A werewolf and a witch? Yeah, right…funny joke. _'They speak the truth daughter. You may tell them now, they will protect you.'_ My goddess whispered to me. I growled. I saw the La Push boys look confused. I only shook my head. _'no'_ I thought back. _'No more people can know. I have already disobeyed you.'_ I thought again.

'_daughter, they are my children too, they can know, please tell them for me.' _My goddess whispered to me. I growled louder but sighed. How can she trust them so easily? I mean I barely trust myself to know, but yet she wants others to know. I just want stay how I was…quiet and dangerous. I want to be able to protect my family and not have to worry about anyone else, but of course I do not regret getting Bella as a task. I wanted to help me kept busy in my spare time. So, I don't do anything I will regret. I mean yeah trying to discover other creatures is kind of fun…but it is often dangerous. The Volturi already know I know…and exist. They wanted to turn me…but I refused. I told them if they dared to come near me…I would kill them all…and I did kill one . I regret it so…but I needed to. They came after me. I had to protect myself. And in the process I was almost killed. I killed one of their mates…but I don't remember which one. The only thing I remember was Jane trying to kill me. Of course I burned her arm almost right off, and she was there for scared of me. And because none of their powers work. It almost makes me laugh how immature they were. I mean Alec was the only I refused to kill. I would have kept him alive. He seems nice enough. He did try to make me his mate though…that was hilarious. Aro tried to force me into it, but I was better…quicker than them. It still haunts me how lethal I was that day. I killed without mercy. And I didn't care. I sighed. I really wish Nyx would just kill me now. Well, she asked me to tell them and I have to do anything for my goddess.

"I need to tell you something." I said carefully. I saw them nod. Kill me now.

"Well first, my family is allowed to know about you. I have already kept to many secrets. Second, well……………I don't really know how to say this……..but well I am a Wicca." I said carefully. It was silent when everyone burst into laughter. My anger boiled over and my eyes turned pitch black. I felt my hands heating up. I let it go, I saw the fire explode from my hands to the sky. It went a good hundred feet. I saw them stop and look at me. I let the fire vanish and my eyes went back to normal.

"See, I am." I said. "And plus, I am a protector too, I protect mankind. I am Nyx's daughter."

"We…I….how?" Sam stuttered.

"I'm am very good with my powers." I said easily. I saw them stiffen. "Don't you dare." I yelled. I knew they were gonna attack. They looked at me with a confused expression.

"I can read minds too…." I said easily. They just starred at me with weird expressions.

"Well, hell, another mind reader." Jake sighed. I just laughed. When I turned to look at Jake, I froze, he still has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I sighed. This is so weird. I would rather be put in a bin of toxic waste, rather than deal with this. Why can't I just get on with my life, maybe if I tried terminating myself…it would be less of a pain…no one would miss me. _'My daughter, this is not the answer. Bella is going to need your help, and Jacob is very fond of you…almost smitten.' _My goddess whispered in my mind. _'Why me? Why am I so challenged. I don't deserve this…I have disobeyed you. I can't let them be hurt for me. And no one would miss me…the wolves can take care of Bella…or maybe I can just leave. My family can live in peace…and I can just…just' _I really don't know what I would do. I don't want to leave my family. I guess it was a stupid thought. I just want to give my family the life they deserve. _'You know what you must do…Bella needs you…and you will have someone else to protect in your future.'_ I heard someone say in my head. I knew it was Nyx, but whom else? Not another task. I know that. Urg, this is so confusing!

"A witch and a wolf…that's new." I whispered to myself, smiling slightly. I guess I have a long life and a lot of shit mixed in. But why was Jake thrown into this mess. This is beyond his knowledge, and maturity.

"I guess." Jake chuckled. I felt my phone vibrate again. I looked at the caller id. It is Chels again. I sighed and flipped it open.

"What?" I asked angrily. Why did she call now? I mean why did she even bother?

"I want to apologize, I don't want to break up. I was just mad." Chels said sadly. I heard someone in the back round and I heard kissing noises.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we are over. I found someone else." I sighed. I did…sort of. I mean she has the ho-bag in the back round…and I have Jake…I guess.

"Who?!?" She yelled in the phone. I almost laughed that now she cares. She never gave a shit, she wanted everyone she could get…and she was always protective over me.

"This guy-." I was cut off.

"So, you left me for a guy?!?" she yelled. I laughed again. She left me for a guy too. Why does she care now? _'Danger.'_ My goddess said. What? What danger? Why was Chels in danger? I mean she knows nothing about anything. She can't be in danger. Maybe she is with me? Maybe we have to be over. To keep her safe.

"Yeah, but at least he isn't a whore." I said as I slammed the phone shut. I saw them watching me. I sighed. It really hurts making Chels sad. She deserves better, and she doesn't need me. She is in danger with me. I already had someone die because of me.

"I'm bi, no biggie." I said with a laugh. I saw them laugh nervously. I put my hand through my long thick black hair, nervously. I started playing with the ends of my hair, which reach a little below my belt.

"So, are we going to your house?" I asked carefully. I saw Jake's eyes brighten and I felt myself smile.

"Yes." Jake said a little too eagerly. I saw the hope in his eyes as we got up/

"Be safe." Sam muttered as we started walking. I felt awkward being alone with a boy. I have never really been away from my family. It feels weird, really weird. I have only been alone with Chels. It is different though. He is going to change my whole world. I want to stay with my family. But now…he is family.

"So…" he said breaking the silence. "What is going to happen now?"

"I don't know, but well, listen. I don't know if this can lead to anything. I mean this isn't what I was born for. I was born for protection. I can't have my own life. I just need to protect Bella and my family."

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is my task. I have to protect her until I die." I muttered.

"Wait! Listen, this is a sign that you work too hard." He said. "You need a life, I mean your family can't be that hard to protect."

"No, this is a punishment, I was a horrible girlfriend, I was a horrible sister, and now this is punishment." I muttered. I knew this was the complete opposite, Nyx said herself, well in my head, since I am her eyes and ears and can hear her, that this is not a bad thing.

"No, this is a gift, do you know how worried I was that I was never going to imprint." He said while stroking my cheek. I leaned my head into his touch. It felt so warm. It almost burned, but I don't care. I felt so right with him. It feels like the best thing that has ever happened. I just want to stay with him forever. I have never before wished that I was just normal Mia, with no powers, no goddess, just normal boring me, until now. I mean I have always loved my goddess, I still do. And I am happy I have her in my life. That she loves me enough to gift me tremendously. But I have a long was to go, and I never want to change my life, no matter how shitty it is. I like having responsibility. I am nowhere near a trained Wicca, I don't even have the tattoos on my legs. (I know this is kind like Marked, but I love both series so much that I wanted to do both. Of course this is all Twilight with just the powers, tattoos, and goddess the same as Marked.)

"I'm sorry, but I can't slack on my duty, this is something that…needs to be taken heavily." I explained. "I don't regret it though."

"I-I" he stuttered.

"I just…I don't know what this is really about…my goddess….she tells me to lighten on myself…to have a life…but my job to protect…not to have fun, I want to make her proud…I just…well I don't want to be hurt again…it will be hard to focus on my family when I have an imprint to worry about." I explained.

"Well, I think you should have a life…with me." He whispered the last part.

"I don't know how to do that…what if I mess up…and you won't want me….I can't deal with that." I said carefully.

"You won't mess up." He said as he stopped walking. We arrived at the cutest little red house. I saw the whole house was completely dark.

"My dad went over to Charlie's house for the game, he might stay the night…something about car trouble. I don't know… I just know he is not there." Jake said easily. I felt a jolt go through me when he said Charlie. My goddess pulled me into a premonition.

_I saw glowing red eyes. I heard the bushes rustle. I saw Edward along with Bella…and a man walking with them. I saw his curly hair…and his mustache…I saw the eyes. They are a crimson, along with an orange tint. It is Charlie._

I was pulled out by Jake shaking my arm and talking firmly for me to wake up. I just looked into his eyes and everything melted.

"What was that?!?" He screamed for an explanation. I just looked at him, I was about to explain but I felt my stomach twist, telling me to shut it. I just looked him dead in the eye and pleaded with my eyes to let me explain later. He didn't get it though. I sighed. _'The future is a secret thing, we can't change this, at least not the Charlie thing. We will wait until the time is right. Then we will explain, but it will happen, there are no other futures.' _Nyx's words rang through my head. NO! Charlie won't be damned to that life!!!!! I may in the future have to be sentenced to it, for Bella, but not him!!

"I was just zoning out." I lied with complete nervousness.

"Yeah, I bet." He said with a frown. "Come on." He said as he pulled me to the house. I just laughed and ran after him. We ran swiftly to the house and ran in. He turned on every light in the house. But I just focused on my telekinesis and shut every one of them off, except the one in his room, and the living room. He sighed and sat on the couch. He pulled me to his side. I kept fidgeting, I know because I could see Jake watching me amused. I know it's because of the Charlie thing. I mean what the hell!! He has no reason to have o be a vampire!!! I keep fidgeting. I sighed and walked over to the mantle. I saw a picture of two girls, they were hugging along with a little boy in their lap. I could instantly tell the little boy is Jake. But his hair is longer in the picture. I sighed as I looked at him. He has a small head of hair, along with bed head.

"Your sisters are hot." I joked. I was never the one for commenting on people, but I felt the urged to mess with him.

"Yeah, that is a great thing to hear from my imprint." He laughed as he got up and looked at the picture.

"That is Rachel and that is Rebecca." He said as he pointed to them. I just nodded.

"I had a cousin Becca." I said carefully.

"Had?" He said with a frown. I don't really know why I brought it up. I mean she is not what she used to be…literally. She was changed years back…by none other than the Volturi. She is Alec's mate or Felix or something like that. I haven't seen her since. I refuse to. She went to them…after I told her not to. She came over one day to spend the night. It was after I started developing my powers. I told her not to come, but she did. I met her downtown. We were walking into a food store, to buy a late dinner, when she ran off. She was laughing, but I searched for her, knowing she would get hurt. I saw one glimpse of her, she was being held by Aro. He had disappeared before I could save her. I tried calling her, but she never calls me back. So, she is not my cousin anymore.

"Yeah, she…died." I lied. But, he doesn't need to know.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"S'okay. Never really was that close with her." I muttered.

"If it helps, I know what it feels like to loose someone. I lost my mother years back." He said with one tear. I ran over and hugged him, not knowing how to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine, I dealt with it. So….How are you feeling?" He changed the subject.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"Well, you hit your head remember?" He laughed.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine." I said truthfully.

"Glad to hear it." He said easily. From there we talked aimlessly, just asking about all different kinds of interests and stuff like that.

"So, what's is your favorite color?" He asked.

"Gray, what about you?" I asked.

"Red." He laughed.

"What's wrong favorite kind of car?" I asked.

"78' Camero. What's yours?" He asked.

"1957 Ferrari, mint condition. The best car I have ever gotten." I said with a smile.

"You own it?!? How many cars do you own?" He asked with a smile that rang curiosity.

"A lot, I like old cars though. I got the obsession from my old Tech Ed teacher. You can use one if you want. We have plenty." I said happily.

"Really??! I would love to!!" He said with a big smile.

"So, how old are you?" I asked with a sight smile.

"I just turned 17." (just got with it.) He said.

"Oh." I said kind simply.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Well, I just turned 15." I sighed.

"You look older than that." He said with a goofy smile.

"Well, we age quicker than normal. My ancestors were Wicca's and now I am, so it runs in my blood. The only down side is that we will die faster." I flinched. Of course I might not die at all, I might be turned into a vampire, so I can protect my task for all eternity. I added mentally.

"That sucks." I had the longing to tell him about the vampire problem.

"What about you? You seem a lot older than 17." I mummered.

"Well, we get a major growth spurt, and we kind don't age." He said quickly. So, I get him forever?!?!?

"Well, convenient." I whispered.

"What?" He asked. _'Go ahead daughter, you can tell him, it is a meant to be. He will find out sooner or later…unless you decide different.' _My goddess and motherly figure's voice whispered in my mind. I sighed.

"Jacob…I have to tell you something." I took a breather. "Well, listen, Nyx works in mysterious ways, and well she brought me to Bella because Bella is in danger, it isn't immediate, but still. The task is like an imprint almost, like I mean it is immediate, but not in the love, more of protection. Or a bonding. It is really hard to deal with, but it challenges you. But anyways, like I said Nyx works in mysterious ways, she led me to Bella, because she needed me to do something. It is up to me, if I really decide to go through with it, but Nyx took me under her wing, when I needed it most. She gave me the ability to stay alive, but she led me to Bella, so she could lead me to the Cullens…the vampires. She wants me to live forever to protect Bella. Of Course, she is letting me make my own choice, but wants me to consider it, my job is never completed. And if I live forever I will still be able to worship her, but she wants Bella protected, and I need to make the decision, when Bella does." I explained in one breath.

"What?!?" Jake almost yelled.

"I need to become a vampire, to save Bella." I explained. I saw pain and longing in his eyes. "It may not be for years though. As long as I be careful with my powers. I can age slower, but it will eventually kill me. I have thought about it, and made no decision, other than that if I do change, it won't be until a couple of years, or about a year at least."

"I-I, um, why?" He asked in an unsure voice.

"'Cause it will be easier to be there for Bella, when I don't have to worry about dying ever second of my life." I sighed as I thought about the Volturi and my old coven. I thought about all the dark magic I used to do. And how I worshiped Mano for a while.(I know I watch way to many old movies. Hehe.) Before Jake could say anything else I felt my phone vibrate. It is Lizzie.

"Hello?" I asked worryingly.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Just talking with Jake." I said in her tone of voice too. She always acted like a kid it made me laugh.

"Well, come on home. It is getting late. You can play with your boy toy tomorrow." She laughed. I just growled lowly, but put a nervous laugh.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Bye, ditzy." She said with a laugh and she hung up. I jumped up and sighed.

"Well, this has been educational, but I need to get home." I sighed.

"When can you come back?" He asked.

"I don't know. I have to protect my family remember." I sighed internally.

"Well, maybe I can stop by tomorrow." He said semi-happily.

"Sure I guess." I sighed.

"'Kay. Well bye." I said as gave him an awkward one arm hug and teleported back to my room. I sighed and fell right on my bed and passed out.


	5. Blood For Love

Chapter 5

I woke up around 10. I jumped up and ran downstairs. I saw my family-not including my rentals- and sat down next to them. I saw John making toast for him and Lizzie, Will eating eggs. I laughed as we continued our morning routine. I just watched them in awe as I realized how much it would hurt to loose them.

"What? Aren't you going to eat?" Will asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." I admitted. I really wasn't, since I had had some blood last night-gross by the way- and it had put enough energy in me to last a week without having to eat. But I am not going to mention that.

"Mies, you haven't eaten for the past three days." Lizzie said accusingly.

"Yeah, but I haven't been hungry." I sighed. They all just watched me. They narrowed their eyes at me, but sighed and continued eating. I sighed and ran to the fridge and grabbed my favorite flavor juice. Cherry, yummy!!

"I love you." Lizzie whispered to John.

"I love you too." John whispered back. I made a gagging noise and they turned to me.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Your hypracrites." I laughed.

"Why is that?" John asked.

"Love doesn't exist, it's fiction." I said with a serious expression.

"Yes it does. We love each other, you love us. You loved Chels. Love does exist." Lizzie countered.

"No, it doesn't. I didn't love Chels, I loved the idea of her. I loved the idea of having her." I said honestly.

"It does." John whispered.

"What ever." I said.

"Mia, do you still have your big box of alcoholic drinks in your room?" Will asked completely changing the subject.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause I wanted to use some. Dad thinks I drink too much. I mean one beer every two months ain't gonna kill nobody." He laughed.

"I do, but remember I pick it out. Those are all rare. It took me 13 years to find them in Asia." I laughed as I thought of my 3 foot long by 2 feet wide and 3 feet high alcohol box in my room. I always loved to mix drinks. It was always fun to me. Even though the ones I make are strong. I have ever flavor and color imaginable in beer.

"'Kay." He said easily. I just laughed and felt my phone vibrate. '_get John's early birthday present.' _The scheduler rang on my phone. I jumped up threw my juice away.

"Gotta go be back later." I gave Lizzie a nod, signaling where I am going. She laughed and I took off. I ran in the direction of the auto shop, where his custom made mustang is being made. I am having it detailed with all of his drawings on the side. It looks completely awesome. Today I am picking out the interior. This out to be fun.

*

I got back from the auto shop at about 7 maybe 8. I just ran right up to my room, I slammed the door open and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Darcy." I sighed.

"Did you miss me?" Darcy asked. I just sighed. Great, the psychopathic ex-coven member follows me here. She was always the leader, and we were all okay with it. I never cared. But, when she killed three coven mates, I got angry, and ran. I told them I quit and I was done, they let me go. But I left Sarah, which I am sure she is dead by now.

"No, where is Sarah?" I asked.

"Sure had an accident in the school's pool." She laughed.

"And Chris?" I asked about the guy who was insanely in love with Sarah.

"He 'fell' out of a window." She laughed.

"Why are you here?" I cut her off.

"I can't come to see my old friend?" She gasped in fake hurt. I felt a growl beating in my chest.

"No, not when I know exactly why you are here!" I said as calmly as I could.

"I am here to merely show my love for you, and to invite you back." She said easily. I felt my eyes darken.

"No." I said angrily.

"Do you remember this Mia?" She asked as she pulled a sharp dagger out of her dark, witch dress. She is the perfect stereotype for witches. She has the black lips stick, the black dress and the bitchy attitude along with misusing her powers. She also had pitch-black spiky hair, completely natural. I never understood how she could still have her powers after everything she has done. Of course she can only make people a little dizzy. But, it works pretty well. But the dagger, it was what we slit our wrists with when we agreed to be a full circle. It was the day we swore on our lives that we would never betray each other, which included leaving the coven. I broke that rule, along with everyone else, but I was the first. She promised she would kill me, and suck me dry, use all my power to upgrade hers, so she can be leader.

"Yes, I remember." I said easily. She stepped forward, I made no move. She walked over to she was directly behind me. I saw her put the blade next to my neck. I knew what was to come, and all I can do is welcome it.

"I promised this would be the death of us." She said as her hand jerk a little almost slitting my throat; I felt the blade brush against my skin, as she taunted me with the blade. Finding ways to make me nervous and anxious. I wouldn't give her that satisfactory though. I heard a growling and the balcony door was wrenched open, and Jake stood there in all of his glory. She pulled the blade from my neck with a laugh but made no attempt to move. I felt the anger in me boil as she looked him over and a smile appeared on her face. I felt the blade go behind me. Almost piercing the skin on the small of my back. My muscles spasm and I felt a jolt of pain put into my back and the blade almost cut me. It ripped my shirt though, and if I made another move, it will severe my spine.

"Jake, leave." I said with growl. I saw his eyes follow Darcy's hand and he saw the blade handle. "NOW!"

"Get away from her." He growled at Darcy. I could feel my anger boiling. I saw Darcy twirl the blade around. I saw it go to the back of my neck. I felt my skin jerk. I could see everything in slow motion. I can hear Jake's heart beat, along with his breathing. I heard Darcy laugh.

"Get out of here!!" I yelled. I tried to move but the blade was pressed harder to my throat. "Now!! I can handle myself!!"

"Awe, what I am not important enough to meet your boy toy? I mean I was able to meet Chels, nice girl too. She was always so innocent. I never understood her though. She never waited for you. She still comes to see me you know, even when you were back home, every night. We would have lots of fun, you know. Too bad she never had an interest in waiting. She was very convincing; she even tried to make me do little nasty things with her. She never understood what I could have done to her. She still comes to see me. She thinks she loves me, like you loved her. Do you still think that love doesn't exist?" She asked as she looked at me. I shook my head no, I saw Jake's pained expression. I sighed. Darcy just went on about Chels. "She even saw Chris a couple of times. I bet you never even knew how much of a little ho she was-."

"STOP!!" I yelled at her. She just laughed. "You know nothing about her…and I swear if you go near her I will slit your throat with that blade."

"Touché. I guess maybe _he_ would like some time with me too. I mean everyone you dated came right to me. They never even thought. Seeing as though I am more advanced. I didn't even have to make her come though. I bet he would be easy." She laughed as she looked at Jake. I felt my anger peak. I threw my shield away from myself over to Jake. I felt my body jerk again as I felt myself loosing power. I could hear his sharp intake of breath. I heard his heart beat increase hastily. I looked into his eyes and I could see his soul. I saw in the corner of my eyes, Darcy's eyes went black and I saw her looking over Jake again. I could almost feel the lust coming off of her.

"Fucking bitch." I yelled as I grabbed the blade from her hands. I saw her fear in her eyes. I felt my instincts take over as I came closer to her. I wanted to rip out her throat. "Scared aren't you?"

"No way." She gulped. I laughed. I heard her heart beat increase. I saw her look at me franticly. Then she looked at Jake, and the lust came back.

"You always were pathetic. You never understood anything. I guess you broke my binding. Maybe I will just put a more powerful one on you." I said as I whispered.

"**I bind you Darcy, from doing any harm to yourself or others." **I said over and over again. I saw her shake and yelp in pain. I felt my eyes sting with tears. I may hate her, but she was like a sister. And as I watch her in pain, with the binding taking control. I felt weak. I hastily took off the binding. I centered myself and used all my strength to take it off. I saw her sigh in relief as the pain went away.

"See, you are not the only one who can cause pain." I sighed as I walked over to her. I put the dagger down and knelt next to her.

"This isn't the only time we have done damage. Remember Max?" She whispered with a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember, but I wasn't the one who had a bonding with him. Darcy, that was reckless. You could have killed him. You know you can't have a bond this young." I said easily, but I felt the stray tear come down.

"Speak for yourself. Tye did the love spell with Gary." She whispered.

"Yeah, but she was a bitch." I laughed. "What happened to Gary?"

"He was murdered." She said as she sat up straight. "Had his neck snapped and his body sucked dry."

"They killed him didn't they?" I asked with pain. I know it was the Volturi, or the children of the moon. They knew of me, because I saved one of their fake mates from being killed by them. She was pregnant. I think she lives in Forks, too.

"Yeah, I told Tye to never mess with the children of the night." She said. I sighed. She had a look of pleasure on her face, and I could basically see what she was thinking.

"They messed with us. They had Sasha." I hastily added. I remembered Sasha perfectly. She was selfless and free' willed.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, her started to get up. I jumped up and helped her. I saw her eyes inch for the blade. I knew this hadn't changed her mind about killing me.

"No." I said as I grabbed it turned it into ash. I saw her eyes sink.

"I could never kill you." She sighed. I know it's a lie.

"You already did." I whispered to myself. "You should go."

"Fine." She sighed. I saw her eyes go to the pocketknife on my dresser. She grabbed it before I could even move. "Maybe I could." She said as she jammed the knife into my shoulder. I felt all the muscles spasm and I saw Jake run over to me. Darcy jumped out the window before I could take a breath. I took a deep breath.

"No, no you can't die." Jake whispered as he sat next to me.

"I am not…watch." I said as I pulled the knife out and threw it back on the dresser. I focused all my non-existing energy, I have barely enough. I put my hand on my shoulder.

"Come to me spirit." I whispered. I felt my shoulder start to burn. I felt the skin reattach itself together. I saw a yellow ball of energy circle around it. I felt the burn turn to cold. I looked, the yellow energy is gone, and the there is a scar in place. I flexed my arm. I felt no pain or any evidence of being stabbed at all except the scar.

"Wait here." I said as I teleported to the basement. "I have had to much of this." I said with a laugh. I opened the fridge and took out one pouch of blood. I sucked it dry before I could even register what happened. I felt the nasty taste in my mouth, but I felt the jolt of energy. I could feel myself glowing and the power I felt was unbelievable. I sat down and focused.

"**Shield my family. Don't let any harmful creature in my house." ** I whispered as I felt the house get covered in a big ball of energy. I saw the lining in which I could only see.

"Got you now slut." I laughed to myself. I felt my energy decrease, but nothing to drastic. I decided to walk upstairs back to my room. I saw Lizzie asleep on the couch. I saw Will asleep on the patio. I giggled as I ran up the stairs, and stood outside my door. I sighed and opened it up. There Jake still sat on the floor looking at the knife.

"What?" I asked as he looked at me in awe.

"How did you heal so fast?" He asked warily.

"Powers, remember." I laughed.

"Why didn't you kill her?" He growled. I saw pain and hatred in his eyes.

"Because I have killed to many people. I didn't have the heart to kill her. She was like a sister to me all my life. I didn't want to be like her." I spoke with bleak tone. He would never understand the power of a coven, or ex-coven.

"She tried to kill you." He said matching my tone. I saw his eyes flicker to the spot where the knife had been. I bent down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I could feel his heart beat still going a mile a minute.

"Well she didn't, I am here now, completely safe and healthy. I survived-." I was cut off by his lips crashing to mine. But, the scary thing was, I am not pulling back. I loved how his worked in sync with mine. I love his breath on my face. I could feel the grumbling of his chest…almost like a purr. I had to put effort in suppressing a giggle. I guess I was right not to have kissed Chels. She was always a bitch, but she never told me…She always said she hated Darcy…she never wanted me to hang out with her. I never understood her.

"Mia…." He breathed into my mouth. I smiled, and I could feel his smirk.

"Jake…" I copied him. I deepened the kiss, not caring about anything but us at this very moment. I heard that very adorable purring again. It sounded so cute I actually giggled, like a little girl. I felt him pull me onto his lap. I smiled again against his lips. I wound my arm around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist. _'Go ahead daughter, your family is safe for now.'_ Nyx's words whispered in my head. what does she mean though? I felt Jake pull on the end of my shorts. I stifled a laugh. I nodded my head, and that was it.


	6. BlackCloaked Figure

Chapter 6

I woke in my bed feeling really sore. I could see the sun rising. I could feel sweat coming down my forehead. I immediately knew why, and when I looked over Jake lied while sleeping. He has his arm hooked around my waist and the sheets covering him. I just laughed as I saw a small smile pull at the edges of his mouth. I carefully unhooked his arm from around my waist and went to my closet. I picked out a simple pair of skinny jeans with a off the shoulder black shirt. I could hear Jake's snoring in the other room and I giggled like a little girl. I could hear footsteps and then the door opening. I looked over and saw Jake standing there with a simple pair of sweats that he wore last night.

"Good morning." He said happily.

"Good morning." I said I kept searching for a decent pair of shoes.

"How was your night?" He asked with laugh.

"Very good, how about you?" I asked with a laugh as I settled on a pair of black stilettos.

"Amazing…but where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, I am just getting dressed." I said easily.

"Oh." He said as he went into the living room. I just followed him and watched as he slumped down on the couch.

"What?" I asked as I took in his tired expression.

"I have to go work patrol soon." He said, I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Okay." I said with a shrug. "When?"

"In like ten minutes." He sighed.

"Well, then I guess I will see you later?" I asked while he got up. I saw him nod with a small smile. He walked over to bedroom and walked in, then walked over to the balcony and climbed down the stairs that led to the back yard. I saw him quickly strip down and run in the woods. I sighed. I walked over to the living room and sighed heavily as I sat on the couch. I heard a faint ringing and ran a hand through my hair. I searched the couch and quickly found my phone. I don't know the number. I reluctantly flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello? Mia? Is that you?" I heard a frantic voice say.

"Rusty?" I asked with a smile. Rusty was my best friends step dad when I was 10. Care was like a sister, but she died in a car crash. I hung out with them all the time, even when she died. I always stayed with her baby brother Thomas. He was only about 2 years when she died. I was about 13 when she died. It's been about 2 years since I saw them. He must be like 5 or so.

"Yes, Mia you have to come here and fast. Listen, Sam is sick and we need your help with Thomas." He said franticly.

"I'll be there in ten seconds." I said as I dropped the phone and focused all my energy on him. I poofed up in a hospital room with Rusty in the corner yelling frantically in his cell while Thomas sat stiff as a board in the chair by Sam.

"Rusty?" I asked as he screamed and turned around.

"You weren't kidding." I laughed and shook my head.

"What is wrong?" I asked as I took in Sam's sleeping form. She lied limp in a hospital bed, with a light blue blanket covering her. I walked over and picked Tommy up and set him on my lap. "Hey little bro, how are you?" I asked as he started crying. I just sat and rocked him back and forth.

"She started coughing up blood. We rushed her here as fast as we could. Josh is still in Iraq and we didn't know who else could take care of Tommy while Sam is getting checked." He said in a rush. "Just until his god parents get here."

"No problem." I said as I started rubbing circles on Tom's back as his sobbing dyed down. "See little man. I'm here."

"He doesn't talk. He stopped after Care, well you know." He sighed as I single tear fell down his cheek. I just nodded. Rusty was always closer to Care then he real dad. He always beat her, and yelled at her. I was there most of the time when it happened. I tried to stop but when I did he yelled and would just yell harder at her. I felt helpless. But she always loved Rusty specially. She thought of him as a dad. Care wanted it like that.

"It's okay babe, I am here. Mimi is here." I used the name he called me when I was younger. He just looked in my eyes and nodded. I saw the doctor walk in, and started talking to Rusty. I set Tom down as I walked over.

"Young lady, this is private." He said seriously.

"She can hear." Rusty said.

"Well, okay, but it isn't good. She has an infection in her stomach. It has progressed and spread to her lungs. She won't make it past another month." He said with a frown. I saw Rusty fall to the ground with sobs. I sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay." I said over and over again. I stroked his back and tried to get him to calm down. He just kept crying. I cried too. I am really close to Sam, Care's mom, was like my mom. I wish I could do something but all I can do is just help Tom understand what is happening. "Tom, it's okay, I am here honey. Nothing will happen. I will be here. She loves you." I whispered as Rusty got up and sat in the chair in the corner and I went to Tom.

"Mia, I'll be right back, I will go get him some dinner." Rusty muttered as he left the room. I just nodded.

"Mia…. Is that you?" Sam asked in a rough voice.

"I'm here, hon. I am here." I mummered as I held her hand. I walked as blood stained tears fell from her eyes.

"Please, take care of them, I love them. Make sure they know that." She said as he breaths came in shallow pants. I saw her eyes droop and her mouth close.

"I will, but please don't leave now." I begged.

"I won't, I am just tired. But, Mia, Care wanted me to give you something, it's in my bag." I set Tom down on the chair as I went to the closet and pulled out her purse. I grabbed the while envelope sticking out. I read it out loud.

"Mies, please forgive me? I know I left without warning. I had a feeling something was going to happen. And I know you must hate me for not being more careful. I will always think of you as a sister, please take care of everyone if something happens." I finished the letter. I just stood there holding it. I fell to my knees after re-reading it again. I felt my breaths come unevenly. But I saw Tom start crying and I ran over to him.

"Shh, honey, she is better now. I love you." I stroked his hair back and held his hand as he lied down next to Sam and fell asleep. I sat there, just watching them. I felt my world crack and I too sobbed uncontrollably.

**

Tom's godparents came after about 6 hours. I stayed about an hour after to make sure they were okay. I said my final goodbyes to Sam and promised to come back soon. Tom spoke one word to me, and I didn't like the word. He said 'death' I saw the hurt in his eyes and I cringed back with pain. I left not long after that. And when I did get back it wasn't fun. I teleported to John's room and they were frantic.

"Where were you?!?" John yelled.

"I had to go to the hospital. Sam was sick. I took care of Tom." I said with one tear. I know they never really knew my real bond with Tom, they thought he was just another kid, but I was like a sister to him. I still am. And I want to protect him. I will be there no matter what, when or how. I don't care if I am in the middle of showering, I will jump out and get there.

"Oh Honey, it's okay, just tell us next time." Lizzie said to me as she hugged me as hard as she could. I just nodded and went to my room. When I walked in Jake was lying on the bed with a pained expression. I saw him flinch and he looked up.

"Jake?" I asked as I stood by the door.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Emergency with a family friend. I went to take care of Tom." I said quickly. I saw him nod and look back up at the ceiling. "You're mad."

"Yes, you left without warning, I was so worried. I have been sitting here for 3 hours waiting for you." He said as he stood up and walked over.

"I'm sorry. Right after you left I got a call, and it was my friend's dad Rusty. He needed help with Tom." I said honestly.

"Please tell me next time." He begged. I craned my neck and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Of course, babe." I laughed. I saw him smile and my breath caught. I couldn't believe this beautiful creature is mine. This insanely hot beautiful creature.

"I missed you." He muttered. I pulled him into another kiss. He responded and returned the kiss. I felt him smirk against my lips. I felt my body jerk and my eyes glaze over. I was pulled into a premonition.

"Very nice to see you again Mia, we were hoping to find you." Aro said happily. I saw everyone, the guard, the wives, and a bunch of other vampires. I saw Edward and a bunch of other people. I also a big pack of wolves and me…standing there. I saw Bella…but…she is a…vampire…how could she? I mean why would she? I saw the most beautiful baby girl standing with her on a wolves back. I saw Charlie in his vampire life behind Bella. I saw John and Will…but they look different?

"**As it is very pleasant to see you to Aro." I said calmly.**

"**What brought you to the Cullens?" Aro asked.**

"**Bella is very special in my life, and I met them through her. Now we are family." I said as I took Jake's hand. He was in his human form.**

"**And with a child of the moon…tsk tsk." He muttered.**

"**They are not children of the moon. I have made sure. I may not be a vampire…but I am very loyal to your race. Children of the moon are vile disgusting creatures that should not walk the earth." I said truthfully.**

"**Ah, and you have very special little baby with you." I saw the beautiful baby again. I saw the wolf growl and Bella stand in front of her protectively.**

"**She is not to be messed with." I hissed evilly.**

"**Well, we mean no harm if it means no harm." Aro said easily,**

"**She is no it." I said with a irritated tone.**

"Ah, as well will not say it again. But we have come with a very special guest for you my dear." I saw a black-cloaked figure step forward. Then it was gone.

I still felt Jake kissing me, he didn't even notice the vision. I noticed we were on the bed with Jake hovering above me. Who could that figure be? I mean it didn't look familiar and I had my family with me? I mean who could it be? Urg this is going to drive me crazy. I guess I will worry about it later.

**

I woke when Will and John ran in the room like a bunch of crazy tornados.

"Time to go to school!!!" John yelled.

"No." I said as I rolled over and landed on something very hot. I saw Jake with smile on his face trying not to laugh. Thank god the covers are on us. "No school." I said as I snuggled into Jake's chest.

"Come on, Lizzie wants to do your make up." John said as I threat.

"Fine get out and I will get ready." I sighed.

"Fine, but Jake leaves as soon as you're done. No getting side tracked." I groaned and threw a pillow in his face. As soon as they shut the door I got up and ran to the closet. I picked a simple long sleeved gray shirt with the words twitter whore plastered on it and a pair of skinny jeans and black Mary Janes. I walked back into the room as Jake was getting up. My breath caught as he got up…with only the covers covering him. He threw on his shorts and laughed as I starred at his bare chest. I felt my face turn red.

"Okay, time for school I will see you when you get home." He said as he walked forward and planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"No you won't, we have to go to the Cullens." I muttered.

"Doesn't mean I can't come tonight." He said in my ear. I shivered and he just laughed.

"Okay." I said with a stuttered, "But I don't know why we have to go to school, there is like two weeks left." I sighed.

"Yeah, but I bet your brother and sister want to graduate." He laughed.

"Fine." I said I kissed him and walked over to the door.

"Aren't you going to school?" I asked as he went over to the balcony.

"No," He said easily as he walked down the stairs and left me in a daze. He is so evil,


	7. Only School

Chapter 7

My family and I are on our way to Fork's high school. My family thinks I am crazy for loving the weather here. It almost made me laugh. I love the rain, snow, and anything cold and wet. I love dark places. I even considered Alaska for it being so dark all the time but my family hate the too cold weather so Forks it was. And now I actually like it, I am happier here. Well except for the whole school thing. Other than that it is cool.

"Mia, come on, we need our schedules." Will said as he pulled me from the car and we walked to the building labeled 'front office'. I still think it is unsafe for me to be at school. But 'mom' thinks it would just make me seem hypercritical. My family agrees it might not be safe. I could lose control at any time. I could accidentally burn someone. But here I am in this place that might be the death of me.

"Hello, we are new here. I am Will McDaniel, and this is my family Lizzie McCarthy and Mia McDaniel." Will said shyly. I saw the women behind the desk smile at us then nod and walked off.

"Here are your schedules. I hope you have a great day." She said as gave them to Will and then looked at the computer again. We walked into the hall and we examined our schedules. I looked at each of theirs. I am all alone. I wish John were here and not pretending to be at college. Lizzie and Will went to their homerooms in the opposite direction. I just walked in the direction of building 3 where I have English.

I finally reached building 3 as the bell rang. I have English in the room. I saw Bella sitting in the corner alone. I almost jumped for joy. She looked up at me and smiled hesitantly. I went up to the teacher.

"Ah, yes miss McDaniel. Pleasure for you to join us. Sit next to Miss Swan. We are just discussing finals." The teacher muttered. I didn't even bother looking at his name tag. There was no use. I have like two weeks left of school maybe a month at tops. I really don't know though.

"Hey Bella. Have you been safe?" I asked seriously as I sat next to her. She nodded her head and smiled. "Good."

"How you likin' Forks?" She asked.

"It is very nice." I said easily. "Edward is at the school right?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. I was pulled into another premonition. I blocked my mind.

"**Hello Victoria." Edward said with a frown to a red headed women…or more correctly vampire. She smiled a twisted smile and looked over at Bella. I saw her motion near the woods where another bloodsucker came out. **

"**Hello. Edward. Looks like I do get my meal." She muttered. Then she attacked Edward.**

I saw Bella watching me curiously. I just shook my head and focused on the lesson. I saw Bella fidgeting.

"Bella, who is Victoria?" When I said the name she froze.

"Why-y?" She stuttered.

"No reason, just curious." I lied.

"She was James's mate. He attacked me last summer. Edward killed James and Victoria wants revenge. A mate for mate." She whispered.

"I will protect you. She won't lay a hand on you." I said seriously. "She is coming, and you already knew. Didn't you?"

"Yes." She said with her head down.

"They will be fine, so will you." I whispered. She nodded and I saw her watch the teacher. I just sighed and snuck back in my chair while I watched Bella.

'_Please Nyx, help me keep her safe. She is too precious to loose. Help me keep everyone safe." _I silently pleased up to Nyx. I felt a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I saw Bella's pained expression and I wanted to cry. Soon, she might loose her dad. I felt the urge to tell her. But once I was about to open my mouth I felt a slamming in my stomach that said to keep it shut. I just nodded to myself and sunk back into my chair. That is what happened for the rest of the period. I sat and watched Bella as she watched the teacher, but I could tell she was tense. I decided it won't be too bad if I look into her thoughts.

"_I can't loose Edward, and Mia saw the fight with Victoria. She saw him fighting her, I know it. I just wish I had more time. And what about Charlie?!"_ I felt my chest heave as she mentioned Charlie. I wish I could tell her, but I can't disobey Nyx. Edward won't die though, I will make sure of it. If he means that much to Bella I will keep him safe.

BEEEP! The bell went off. I instantly ran out of the room just as it rang. I walked as fast as I could to my next class. I walked in and saw Edward sitting in a chair in the back. I walked up to the teacher.

"Hello, I am new. I am Mia McDaniel." I said as everyone walked in silently and took their seats. I noticed how it is mixed of advanced Juniors and Seniors.

"Ah, yes, why don't you introduce yourself." He said as he looked up at me. I just nodded and turned around. Everyone is starring and I can feel a blush coming on my cheeks.

"I am Mia, I moved here from Mass, I am a junior." I hesitated.

"Okay, you may sit behind Ms. Swan." He said as I looked over and saw Edward and Bella sitting side by side. I just walked over and sat behind them without anyone noticing.

"Edward, are we still coming after school?" I asked. He nodded. "Good, I have to discuss something with you…about Bella." I whispered the last part as his head snapped up and Bella seemed completely oblivious. I saw the fear in his eyes.

**

The bell rang for lunch and I almost jumped out of the room. I walked to the lunch room being completely unnoticed. I walked in and all eyes fell on me. I just looked down and blushed. I saw Bella and Edward along with two other vampires, one short with black spiky hair that looked like a pixie cut, along with a handsome blonde guy that looked like he was in pain. I saw two other brunette girls and a blonde baby faced boy, and a brunette hair kid that has his glasses sliding down his nose while reading a comic book. I saw Lizzie and Will there too. I just walked over, not bothering to buy a lunch.

"Hello." I said as I sat next to Lizzie.

"Hey." Everyone said. I watched Bella with seriousness and I saw the blonde flinch. I looked over and tilted my head in a curious gesture. Lizzie whispered.

"Empath." And I nodded. He nodded too. I could tell he was thirsty, and being around so many humans must be hell. I saw Edward nod in the corner of my eye.

"Well this is Jasper, Edward, Alice, Jessica, Ben, Mike, and Angela." Lizzie said formally to me, I nodded and gave each a small smile. I hesitated when I saw Angela. I was pulled into another premoniton. I blocked my mind.

"**Bella!!!!" Angela yelled. I saw the bite mark on her neck. I could hear her scream in pain. **

I shuttered. I saw Angela look at me weird and I just shook it off. I saw Alice look at me weird along with Jasper, Edward, Bella, Will, and Lizzie. I just shook it off again. I will have to make up something at home.

"I'll tell you at home. I don't want the vampires over hearing." I whispered to Lizzie. I saw Alice flinch and Jasper freeze with fear. I saw Edward look curious and Bella look oblivious to us. Good, I need to keep it that way.

**

Lizzie, Will, and I all drove to behind Edward's Volvo. The drive was long and quiet. I just drove in silence, paying attention to the road. It is really boring though. I might as well have some fun. I opened my mind and listened in to Edward's.

"**How does she know Edward?!?" Jasper yelled.**

"**She knew from the minute she smelled us. She has experience in the mythical creature department. The wolf even imprinted on her. She is Bella's 'protector' as she puts it. She will explain it at the house." Edward said with a shrug.**

"**What about her family? I mean how cant hey know? Doesn't she know the consequences of a human knowing? We could be killed Edward." Alice said with fear.**

"**Alice, she told them. But not willingly. When I was at Bella's house a couple of days ago, her father made her meet Charlie. She came over and she knew I was one and she reacted. She tried to protect Bella from me. But, it seems that she has some kind of bond with Bella, a task as she put it. She had to tell Bella and her family knows what she is, and they wanted to know about us. So, she had to tell them." Edward explained.**

"**What is she?" Alice asked with fear.**

"**She will tell us all soon enough." Edward muttered. **

"**So, what do you think of her?" Alice asked shyly.**

"**She is very bright. She is very mature and protective too. She knows a lot about the war, so Jasper, it looks like you have a new friend. Her mind started to drift a little and she thought of when he grandmother told her about when he grandfather was in World War 1. It was quite fascinating." Edward explained.**

"**And she doesn't smell like a human either. I mean, she smells like a rainforest." He said with a smile. "Her family smells different too, I can barely even smell them actually. Bella is very faint too, she has no appeal to me anymore." **

"**I have notice that too," Alice said with another smile.**

"**Yes, she is easier to be around, so Bella what do you think of her?" Edward asked.**

"**She is very nice, I see us becoming fast friends. I noticed how she is more accepting of you. She was even a little happy when I said you were in school." Bella said with a shy smile.**

"**Good." Edward returned the smile.**

"**We are here." Edward said. I returned to my own mind. **

We all got out of our cars. I know they have tons of question for me. I will just answer them truthfully, or at least as truthful as I can. I saw Edward give me a smirk. When I finally looked up at the house I felt my mouth drop. It is three stories with a big glass window. It is absolutely breath taking.

"It is beautiful." I whispered to myself. I saw my family nod. We all walked in, and we all went into a nice living room. I saw two couple come in the room. The older one, with a blonde guy and a caramel hair colored women…or vampire. I saw the older women, she is beautiful. She had a motherly look. She has caramel colored hair with a heart shaped face. She has all the right curves and a breath-taking smile. I moved on to the blonde dude. He looks about 25 maybe 26. He has short blonde hair. I could see the years edged into his eyes. I saw the mature look on his features. Ah, the coven leader. I looked over the young couple. They look about John's age. The guy has short brunette curly hair, along with a muscular figure. He could be a body builder. I saw the blonde girl and I swear my heart stopped. She has blonde hair down to her elbows and she could make any model die just looking at her. She was like a goddess. I noticed how John was sitting in the chair farthest from the vampires.

"John." I said as I ran over to him. I didn't like being away from them all day. He could have died and I wouldn't have known.

"I'm fine." He said with a smile.

"I know, but I hate being away from you guys. You all could fall off a cliff and I wouldn't even know until I get home." I laughed. He nodded with a smile and we all took our seats. Us on one side and the vamps on the other. I stepped up to the plate.

"Hello, I am Mia. This is John, Will, and Lizzie." I said while pointing to each of my family.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. I am Carlisle. This is my mate Esme. This is Emmett and his mate Roselie. And you already know Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella." Carlisle finished. I nodded.

"I am guessing you would like to know about me, right?" I asked with a smile. They all nodded with a big smile painted on their faces. "The whole story or the summary?"

"The whole story." Jasper said with a smile. '**Is it alright Nyx?' **I thought silently. **'Yes, daughter, they can be trusted.' **I sighed in relief.

"Well, first off, my family and I know what you are obviously. And Edward knows what I am. I am a Wicca. I am the most powerful Wicca in history and I am very special to my goddess. There are not many left of my kind. Actually, there aren't any Wicca's like me. I am extremely powerful, just like I said before. I have many gifts too, which makes me more of a threat. Most Witches only have one gifts, I have many different gifts. I only use them in case of emergency. Well, I use some of my gifts freely, some just come to me, and some I only use for fights or when my family and or task is in danger. My kind has been around for thousands of years, longer than vampires have actually. In a way Wicca's, or at least my kind of Wicca are vampires, a new breed. When we loose all of our energy, we need to hunt. It has to be blood, but we cannot have it from a human host, if we do, then we can form a bonding. And if it gets too strong, then I will actually hurt the humans if the Wicca doesn't feed on him/or her. We can only have one at a time. I have never had one, well I have never drunk from a host, but I have had blood. More so when we moved here. I have had to hunt 3 times already, and in my old town I only hunted once. I hate hunting, but if I don't I will loose energy, and I might be destroyed." I took a breath. "Any questions so far?"

"Yes, what is a task?" Alice asked.

"Well, when you study Wicca under my goddess, Nyx, then you will be given responsibility. We are sometimes given a human to take care of. When we get our task, then the task must be in grave danger. My first and only task I have at the moment is Bella. She is actually my life long, which means for how ever long I live for, and she lives for, I have to protect her, no matter what. If she dies, I die, if she lives forever then I have to find a way to live forever. But is not as hard as it seems. I like being responsible for someone, I have always protected my family, so I am used to it. I love my family, and would risk my life for them, just like I will do for Bella, if there is a reason I have to. When you get a task, you get a power that would help protect him or her. I was given premonitions when I was given Bella as a task. And I will be getting more as the time goes on." I said with one breath." I took a breath. "Did that answer your question?" She nodded.

"Well anyway, being what I am, we age quicker than normal. I may look like I am Lizzie's age, but I am actually only 15, just turned 15 actually. I will only have half the life an actual person has, even if we didn't age quick, we don't get much out of life. I was born for protection, not for a life, like I had to explain to my family. And I am okay with that." I saw Jasper raise his hand. "Yes Jasper?"

"Well, you said if Bella lives forever, then you have to find a way too. Does that mean when Bella becomes a vampire, that you have to?" He asked.

"Yes, most likely." I said seriously. I saw him nod.

"What are your gifts?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I can read emotion, well not read them, but I can sometimes feel them. I can teleport. I have premonitions, but they are completely true, and will happen no matter what. But when I have one I cannot tell anyone about them. I have been getting them left and right and when the time comes, you all will see what I see. I can see pasts, well only tragic ones. I can read minds. I can shield people, mentally and physically. I can control the elements, and a bunch more but I really don't remember them." I said truthfully. I saw all their jaws drop.

"Have you seen any bad visions?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"They were of me, weren't they?" Bella asked with her head down.

"They had to do with you." I chose my words carefully,

"Can you read Bella's mind?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I can." I said easily. They all looked shocked. "Well, I am a different species, I am human but I have powers which are more advanced then yours. And she is my task, so I can read her better than anyone." I admitted.

"You said before that you are the most powerful Wicca in the world, but how?" Rose asked.

"Well, I was born a Witch. My ancestors were Wicca's too, and now I want to follow in their footsteps. So, I am learning like they did. But my goddess chose me as her own. She can speak to me through my mind. I am her eyes and ears. So, I have all the power of her and me together." I Said sheepishly.

"Have you met any other magical beings like yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I have, but not many, just a few hundred. That is very little believe it or not. I was part of a coven a couple of years back. It was with a different god though. I worshiped Gaia. She was the earth god. The coven was power seekers though. They only cared about killing. I didn't like it. So, I ran. I have met other mythical creatures too, like other vampires, future seers, and even some time consumers. I have been looking for the death seers though, or I call them the numbers. I heard about them when I first started studying magic. Once I find them I can learn how they got their gifts and get it myself." I said simply. Everyone nodded.

"So, what about the wolf, I hear one of them imprinted on you?" Emmett asked with an enthralled expression.

"Yeah, Jacob imprinted on me." I said easily. I saw them all gasp. "What?"

"Jacob?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, he liked Bella, and now that he imprinted he can leave her alone." Rose said happily.

"Oh, cool." I said with a shrug.

"Who is Chelsea?" Edward asked with one brow raised.

"She is my ex-girlfriend." I said with a shrug.

"You're a lez?" Emmett asked with a giggle.

"Hey, I resent that and no, I am bi." I said a fake pout.

"My bad, but this is awesome! Now we can have a girl that sees our point of view on girls too!!" Emmett said while jumping up and down.

"Emmett, Chels was the only girl I ever thought I loved and ever think that I will love. I have Jake. I don't need anyone else." I said with small smile.

"Crap." He whispered.

"Where did you get that scar?" Alice asked. I finally took notice of how my shirts neck line shows a little of my scar. I saw my family and the Cullens switch their gaze on it too.

"I got stabbed." I said simply.

"When?" She pressed further.

"Yesterday." I said simply. I heard everyone gasp. "My goddess healed it."

"Who?" Lizzie asked.

"Darcy." I said with my head down.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled. I sighed.

"I refused to join her coven because when I was with her in the old one she killed our coven mates, had a bonding with a human, killed the human, tried to Jake, she knows I have a task, and knows it's Bella, and wants to kill me." I said in a rush. I saw Edward stiffen.

"How does she know that?" He asked.

"Since we were a coven for so long, we have our minds connected. So, she thinks if she kills my task that I will go to her. I won't though. And I put a protection spell on my house and Bella. So, if she comes Bella will teleport to where ever I am." I spoke fast.

"Will she be safe?" Edward asked, I nodded.

"Now, who is Victoria?" I asked. they stiffened. But they explained everything. I just sat and nodded.

"How long until she comes?" I asked.

"About three weeks. And she is bringing a new born army." Edward explained. Great, more people to protect my family and Bella from.


	8. My Haunting Past

Chapter 8

We sat in silence as I tried to come up with a battle plan. It all seems so impossible. I don't think I can even protect, let alone a whole coven of vampires, a pack of wolves, my family, Charlie, Angela, Jake, and now possibly Chels. I guess I really am going to need back up. I sighed.

"What are you planning on doing? Anything I can do to help, I am there." I said easily.

"Well, we think that we might be able to call our family in Alaska. They might be willing to help us." Carlisle sighed. I sighed too. This might be a long shot, but it might save them. It would make it easier for me to sleep at night and it will keep them all safe and sound, more importantly, it will keep Bella happy and it will keep my family safe.

"I think I should take care of them." I said while looking down. "I might be able to defeat them without a problem." I lied.

"No, it won't be a problem for us. You can't handle 20 or more newborns." Edward sighed.

"I don't care, listen. I need to protect Bella. Just like you want to do, but you are what she wants to protect. You are basically her. If something happens to you, then she blames herself, so if protecting you and her is protecting her, then I will protect you all, and make sure there is no way of her loosing you." I said honestly as I could. I saw their faces turn sour.

"We are all in this together." Jasper said. It surprised me that he seemed so calm around my family and I. I could tell he was the weakest link in the family. He seems distant, like he feels ashamed. It is like he is afraid people will turn their backs on him. I can see it in his eyes that he feels displaced. I can see the guilt in his eyes. I wanted to ask why he was having negative emotions, but he beat me to it.

"Why are you confused?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, when I saw your eyes all I saw was guilt, shame, and longing. I just don't understand it." I admitted.

"Long story." But before he could go into the tale I saw everything. I saw how Bella cut her finger and he was set into hunting mode. How they left and Bella saved Edward from the Volturi. I just sat and watched in horror. But everything was jumbled. I also saw his past, before the Cullens. I just sat with glassy eyes and a horrified expression. I felt every time on of the newborns was killed, every time he was bite, all the venom, I can feel the emotional pain. I could feel the pain radiate from my toes to my forehead and I worked hard not to flinch. But I saw Jasper flinch and I heard Jasper whimper.

"You didn't do it on purpose." I said forcefully.

"It was my fault we left." He said with his head down in shame. I can see how Edward played a part in his blaming himself.

"No! It was just a simple mistake; it is in your nature. I am surprised you can last in a school full of humans; it is very brave and considerate of you to be so willing to be in pain so that your family can have a better chance at fitting in society. I have never met a vampire with as much determination as you. It is a great honor to say I can spend time with you, with all of you." I saw Jasper look up in shock and then he his face broke into a breathtaking smile. "Your future holds many obstacles, you past holds many pains, it is life that made it possible to experience the joys you will have, and mistakes are going to happen, embrace them, do not hide from them." I quoted my great grandma's words. I saw him nod and he looked like a lift has been taken from his shoulders. I saw Alice mouth 'thanks.' I just nodded with a smile. I just watched my family and Bella. I saw Bella sigh in relief as if she was thinking the same thing as me. I saw my family almost cry, I know they remember my grandma's words.

"How about you fight with us, and we all fight, not just you?" Edward asked. I saw determination in his eyes and I know he ahs no intention of loosing. I saw the whole fight play in his head. With them all just instantly dying and I wish it was that easy. The sad thing is I know exactly what will happen. The good thing is that everyone survives.

"Well, Mia, on a lighter note, we would like to invite you to the graduation party we are throwing, and of course your family is coming no matter what, this is now for all of us, including Liz and Will." Alice said happily. I saw my family's faces light up in excitement, and I saw them nod, I nodded too.

"Of course Ally, we would love to come." I heard Alice squeal and I saw her launch at Lizzie, I just laughed. I saw Jasper smile.

"Mia, did you see us winning?" Edward asked, I just looked at him and tilted my head to the side. "The fight." I saw Bella flinch; I ignored the throbbing in my stomach that is telling me to say something.

"That-I can't say. It might change the future if I do. I will say that we should be confident." I said carefully. I saw Bella sigh.

"I think we must be going." I said as my family and I got up. Everyone stood too and gave us a hug. Even Rose. But when I looked in her eyes it all changed. I froze. I felt my eyes glaze over and my body jerk. I saw and felt everything. I saw her jerk of a fiancé almost rap her with his little buddies. I felt the cold frost as her limp body lied on the pavement with the blood rushing from her head. I could hear Carlisle. Then everything stopped. I was pulled back by Rose shaking my shoulder. I looked into her eyes and I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. I jolted forward and crushed her into a hug. I felt her hug back, and I heard her sigh. When I pulled back I understood her expression…she knows I saw her past. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I am very sorry, and you are very strong." I whispered. She only nodded. I kissed her cheek quickly and followed my family out of the door.

It didn't take long to get home. Only about 20 minutes thanks to my driving. I waited for my family to be safely in the house before locking the car. I heard rustling in the bushes as I started walking. I felt my hands clench into fists. I walked over quietly as I kicked the bushes. Nothing. Uh, I am loosing it! I guess I can go inside now. As I started walking I felt the distinct feeling of being watched. But when I turned around and checked around, still nothing. Sighing I walked back into the house and ran up the stairs to my room. I stopped in front of my door and took a deep breath. I reflected back on everything that happened today. I told more people about me, and I found out about the other vampires in the area, I feel so accomplished, not the sarcasm. I pushed the door open and dropped my bag on the floor as I looked at my room. There are dozens of candles and rose pedals. The lights are turned down and there sat my god on my bed. He sat there with just his sweats on. I felt my cheeks burn red. I almost stopped breathing as I saw his perfect face, with amazing smile that shows off his perfectly white teeth. My Jake, I never thought I would be able to say that.

"Hey, honey, welcome home." He said happily. He got up slowly trying not to step on rose pedals. I stood flabbergasted watching him and all of his glory walk over to me. He chuckled a little at my reaction.

"You did this all for me?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, why wouldn't I do something for you, I love you." I felt my heart melt at his words.

"Well, no one has ever gone through so much trouble." I whispered. I saw him look a little happy.

"Well, I am glad I could be your first." He laughed. I laughed too,

"You are my first for a lot of things." I giggled.

"Like what?" I asked as he came closer.

"Well, my first kiss, my first time, this, my first boyfriend, my first love." I rambled on.

"So, love does exist." He countered.

"When you are with me, yes." I said with a smile. His smiled reached his ears. He lowered his head so it is level with mine and planted a small gentle kiss on my lips. Of course, knowing me and how weak I am, I forced his lips back to mine. He just laughed and happily obliged. I have a feeling when it comes it this, I am going to be very spoiled.

**

I woke up to a quiet thud on the balcony door. I heard a couple of rocks get thrown, and when I looked over I could see a figure standing in front of the door, and I knows figure it is. I jumped up and threw on a pair of shorts and tank. I ran over to the door before Jake could wake up. When I opened I shot my hand out grabbing the neck of my haunting past.


	9. The Scents

Chapter 9

I grabbed her throat before she could make a move. I quietly closed the doors behind me and enclosed my hand tighter around her neck. I jumped off the balcony with a slight off thud and ran in the forest with my hand still around her throat. I got about a hundred feet before she got loose and jumped ten feet away. We circled each other, her smirking an evil smirk, me glaring. Of course Darcy would come back. She just wants to make my life a living hell.

"I would have killed you sooner, but I wanted to be generous and give you some more time to have some screaming moaning pleasure time, you seem to enjoy it now, seems you're his little whore. He seems to like you, and he must be really good because I could hear your moans from the woods and that is really sad. He is really loud too, although he can't even finish your name-." I cut her off,

"Don't ever talk about him again." I snarled. She just laughed. She stopped for a minute watching me through with dead eyes, never looking away.

"You know, maybe I will even give me a go when your dead." She said happily. I almost ripped her neck off right then. "But I figured you would be more responsible then to fuck a werewolf, I mean they might be better in bed, which of course I would know, but I thought you hated children of the moon, I don't blame you either, they always forget your name. I guess he doesn't forget your name though, he said it quite a few times. And I can't believe your family didn't come and separate you two. I mean I would have gone insane if I had to listen to that any longer. I am just glad he finished up so soon." Darcy said evilly. I felt my eyes turn black. I felt my hands start to burn. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Darcy, I swear I am going to-." She cut me off.

"You are going to what? Let your little puppy loose on me, oh I am so scared. Let me guess, he is yours always will be yours and no one can make him moan like you?" she asked with a laugh. "I mean it was pretty loud." She pretended to whisper.

"Why are you such a sick perv?" I hissed. I saw her flinch for a second, but she recovered quickly. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but also the longing and the hate.

"What? I can't speak the truth? Now how is that fair? I mean come on I am dying to know what attracts you to him. Let me guess, he has a nice butt? No, he has a great personality, no still no, oh I know, he is a good kisser?" She kept going on. I saw laugh and I almost punched her in the face right then.

"He loves me. That is why I love him; I am not in it all for sex. I love him, he loves me, and we are perfect. I am not a shallow whore like you." I spat. She just hissed and looked away. "Yeah, I know all about you Darc, you probably thought I was completely oblivious to what you do to people. I know exactly what you do. You trick people into thinking you love them, and then you kill them after you get what you want. You tried to do it to me too. Although I was smarter than you. I always have been, and you won't ruin this for me. I love him, and I will never love anyone else. Just like he loves me."

"He doesn't love you, come on, he is a guy. They are all the same. They want some bed buddies and then they drop them like flies. I wanted to save you the trouble." She spat back.

"You wanted to make me feel like shit and never experience love for myself." I hissed.

"What happened to love doesn't exist?" She laughed.

"Well, it does with us. He is my everything. He is mine forever, like I am his. You just manipulate people." I screamed.

"Believe me, it is not that hard." She laughed.

"Leave now, you'll get to leave with your life." I said evenly.

"No way." She laughed. "Well, I guess now I can kill you." She said evenly.

"Go ahead, go try. I dare you." I hissed. She lunged.

"You know, we could have very powerful, we could have ruled the human race, everyone would be so proud of us. I mean I bet Sarah and Gary are watching us from hell." She said with a laugh.

"You don't know what you are saying." I hissed again.

"Oh, but I do, I mean how could I not know, it is so obvious. You left the group to go bang a fucking dog, what is there to get. You left Sarah to fend for herself with me. All for some little puppy." She hissed.

"He is the best damn thing that happened to me. I would never do anything to hurt him." I snarled.

"I doubt that, I mean you are lying to him. You didn't tell him you studied dark magic, or about all the little pathetic humans we killed. I bet you didn't tell me anything about that." She laughed.

"You killed them, I was just weak enough to watch, and it wasn't dark magic. You were the one who turned it evil." I hissed while baring my teeth.

"Well, still he will never know after I kill you." She hissed back. I heard Jake calling me in the distance. "Looks like your boy toy wants to ride the horse again."

"Shut up, just shut up!!" I said as I lunged at her and tackled to the ground. I bit her neck and the blood flowed like crazy. I used fire and burned her hand, I saw her flinch and I almost laughed. She pulled a knife from her pocket and aimed for my heart. I jumped up before she could get a swipe in. I used all my energy and used wind to blow the knife away. I used fire to burn her again. It got her leg and she was on the ground covering the raw skin. I heard the wind picking up and I felt a shiver run through me. I saw the dagger ten feet away. I saw Darcy fall over trying to breath as the blood rushed form her neck. I walked over to the blade and carefully picked it up.

"You ruined my life, you disrespected me and my imprint, my life and my world, my sun and my moon, my family and my ex-girlfriend I won't let you hurt anyone else." I said evilly.

"We were always made to be our own enemies. But you will see me again; I just won't be the same." She whispered. I could hear the lie and almost see it visible. Before she could say anything else I plunged the dagger in her heart. I saw her gasp but eventually her breathing stopped. I checked her pulse…dead…nothing. I closed her eyes and called all of the elements to me.

"Burn her body…and all the blood." I felt the fire leave and I watched in amazement as all the fire burned her body into a pile of ashes and all of the dirt was burned right on top. I centered myself and tried to find any trace other than the bloody cloths I am wearing, for a trace of her being here. But I found nothing.

"Spread the ashes around the world." I whispered. I felt the wind leave me and I saw the ashes being carried away in the wind. "Bye Darcy." I whispered. I made my way back to the house. I decided it would be best if my family didn't see me like this, so I walked up the stairs to my balcony. I reached the top took a deep breath, and walked in. Jake looked franticly as I walked in and he immediately tensed when he saw the blood.

"She is gone, she won't bother us again." I said carefully. He ran over and despite my world appearance, hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You killed her, didn't you?" He asked,

"Yes. I had too, she would have killed you." I whispered. "I am going to take a shower."

"Okay." He whispered. I ran over to the bathroom and quickly jumped in and washed off. I let the warm water relax my stiff muscles. I felt myself relax and after all the traces of blood were gone I jumped out. I quickly got a pair of shorts and a big black tee.

"Fire burn the blood and cloths." I said quickly as I cuffed my hands and sent fire to burn it. After it was all burned I used wind to blow it outside. I ran back out. Jake sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Jake?" I asked. His head snapped up and looked straight at me, I smiled and e smiled back, but it didn't reach his ears. "She's gone; you don't have to worry anymore."

"I'm not worried about me," He whispered.

"Than what are you worried about?" I asked as went over and sat right next to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"You just killed her, I mean the other day you didn't even want to hurt her, and now you can kill her, I am worried that this may be to much for you to handle." He whispered.

"Jake, when I saw her out there. She said some things about you that I didn't like, and if some other guy said that about me, you would have killed him too, I was protecting you. No one goes near you." I said seriously. I saw his face range from shock to understanding to curiosity.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"Believe me you don't want to know." I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"I do want to know actually." He laughed.

"Just that when I am dead that she wants you." I muttered. "Stuff like that."

"Well, you were right." I saw his hands tremble slightly. I leant my head against his shoulder. We both sighed. "Are you okay, though? I mean you seemed hesitant the other day when you had the chance to kill her, and you didn't, and now you just did."

"Jake, she didn't say anything about you yesterday, and when she said it today, it just pushed me off the edge. I was seeing red. I was surprised I was able to kill her and snap out of survival mode so fast. No one talks about you like that, so I decided to was time to end it. Right then. And I did, I gave her the chance to leave, but she didn't. She wanted me dead, so I killed her first. I wanted to makes sure you were safe, and if I had to kill her to make you safe, I will, I will do anything for you." I whispered.

"I love you." He said with a slight smile as he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"I love you to." I said happily.

"Are you sure she is gone?" He asked as he examined my face. I thought over the last words she said. 'You will see me again; I just won't be the same.' I remember the look in her eyes, she looked like she was lying, but she also looked so determined. I can't really be sure.

"Yes, I spread her ashes, she is long gone." I lied. I saw him nod and look deep in thought. "The pack won't be happy about it, will they?"

"No, but about how she was here, not that you killed her. They might praise you actually." He laughed.

"Well, they should know, I did it for you. And I won't kill anyone again." I said with a small smirk.

"Of course you won't." He said with a laugh. I heard a loud howl and it made the hair on my neck stand up. "The pack needs help."

"I'm coming with you." I said as I jumped up.

"No, it is just some pack stuff, we can handle it." He tried to convince me.

"I am coming with you no matter what. You can't get rid of me now. You're are suck with me for eternity." I laughed.

"Somehow, I love the sound of that." He laughed.

"Wait, my family…I can't leave them here." I whispered. Then it hit me I ran down stairs and left a quick note on their doors and ran back to my room. I saw Jake looking amused. I sat down crossed legged and started reciting.

'Make it easy for me to watch'

'Hear me, for the watch towers of the north, south, east, and west.'

'Keep them safe.'

I whispered that over and over again so fast that I could barely make out what I am saying. I quickly jumped up and stood right at his side before he could blink.

"What was that?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well, I did a spell, nothing too flashy, just a simple watching spell. No I can see everything my family does." I said happily. He raised his eyebrow. "Not like that you perv." I joked.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Come on." I said with a loud laugh. He just laughed too and followed him down the stairs to the woods. "Do you want me to transport us, or do you want to phase?"

"I think I should phase first." He said evenly. I watched as he quickly stripped down and walked about 1 foot away and phased without a problem. He howled a loud agonizing howl and sat down. I sat right next to him and turned on my mind reading.

'_Jake, finally.' Embry thought._

'_Sorry guys I was…busy.' Jake thought sheepishly._

'_Ugh, good Jake spare us the details and stop replaying it in your mind.' Leah thought._

'_Sorry.' Jake thought embarrassed._

'_Jake, we discovered an unknown scent in the woods, we can't figure out whose it is, all we know is it is not human and not a vampire.' Sam thought._

'_Does it smell like honey and hazelnut?' I asked with my mind._

'_Who is that?' Sam thought._

"_Mia, you know Jacob's imprint, I can read minds and put my thoughts in someone else's mind.' I thought back._

'_Well, okay, and yes it does.' Sam thought back._

'_How old is the trail?' I asked._

'_Maybe about 3 minutes.' Leah thought. I gasped out loud, how can she, I mean she is dead. How?_

'_Smell harder, do you smell ginger and coconut mixed with a hint of fudge?' I shot back urgently. (I don't know I just thought of something random, the Wicca's always have a specific scent in my story, along with a general one depending on which coven you are in.-_

'_Yes, but not fudge, it is like a vanilla mixed with brown sugar.' Seth thought. How can, I mean how can they, no they can't be, why?_


	10. Whistle Whistle

Chapter 1O

"How can they be here?" I asked myself quietly. Jake's head shot up and he looked around frantically. "What is it Jake?" his head shot to the right so fast it would have killed a human. He started moving forward growling menacingly,

"Jake." I said calmly. He looked back at me and growled. I walked back as he started approaching. I hit something hard from behind me. I heard a chuckle to. When I looked back I almost yelled for joy.

"Jay!!" I yelled as I sprung into his arms. He caught me effortlessly and started laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we would come visit you!" He said happily. Wait!? We?!?!

"We? You mean that-." Before I could say anything I heard a yelp in surprise.

"Can someone get this dog off of us?!?" Tay, Adrianna, Alexandria, and Carter yelled. I launched myself at them with a laugh. They yelped in surprise but laughed and hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a laugh.

"We thought we would visit you, and we have some news." Tay said happily. I heard a growl and I was yanked back by my shirt. I looked down and saw Jake growling at them.

"Jake, it's okay, hon, I know them." I whispered as I planted a kiss on his nose. He ran behind the trees and phased. He came back with a scowl on his face.

"Who are they?" He hissed.

"Jake! Don't speak to them like that. When I used to traveled, I used to hunt for other mythicals, and I stumbled on them. They were at the time looking for more of their kind. They are time consumers. They can control every aspect of time. Jake, this is Jaylynn-A/n he is a boy- Alexandria, Carter, Adrianna, and Taylia. Everyone, this is my Jake." I said proudly. I introduced them as I put my arm around Jake's waist and leant my head on his shoulder. They all shook his hand.

"So, why was he a dog? I mean come on Mia, we may not know many children of the moon but he defiantly looks like one, and you defiantly won't be kissing one. I mean especially after-." I cut Alex off.

"He is not a Child of the moon." I said carefully. "He is different."

"Okay…" Tay said as she shook it off.

"Well, what is this news you have for me?" I asked.

"Well, first we found the death seers." Carter said happily. "And second…Adrianna might want to tell you it herself."

"I am pregnant!" She said excitedly. I starred at her open mouthed.

"By who? How?" I asked in shocked.

"Well, you see when I was searching for people like us I found one, but I think he was a little different, but things led to another and now! Bam!! Just got knocked up like a fish." She said in sweet southern accent. I ran up and hugged her. She wanted this so much and I couldn't be happier.

"Finally." I whispered, she laughed and nodded. "What are you going to name…your baby?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking Charlotte Rose, I thought it sounded sweet. Charlotte Rose Dianna Lacey Hailey Diler." She said happily. "You know I like long names."

"Yeah I guess." I laughed. I noticed how the whole time Jake was sitting there completely silent.

"Jake, they aren't like me. They are basically human, the require no blood. They just need a lot of sleep." I laughed. Jake sighed in relief. I saw him smile and look down at me.

"Now, let's go do something to celebrate!!" Alexandria yelled. I just laughed and nodded.

"We could go see the guys and have a bomb fire?" Jake suggested.

"Okay dokey, ya'll know how I loves me some fires. It always calms me." Adrianna said happily.

"Let's go." I said happily as I instructed everyone to join hands. "Wait!!" I yelled.

"What??!" They yelled.

"I think we should bring my family." I said happily, they all nodded. I ran back to the house as fast I could. Since it just getting dark, they should be up. I ran through the door and screamed. "Time to get up! Get dressed you have 1O seconds." I yelled. They were all down stairs within 3O seconds. I laughed. I instructed them to follow me. They did so reluctantly. I made everyone grab hands as we reached my family. I focused every ounce of energy I have left and focused on the beach. I felt a very pleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach and I felt my hair whip around me. I giggled. Before I could count to 1O we are at the beach.

I saw all of the boys there, watching us like we are science projects. They were all watching us; well more specifically they were watching Alexandria, Adrianna, Carter, Jaylynn, and Taylia. I saw them flinch when they smelled them.

"Guys, these are my old friends, they are like me, sorta. This is Carter, Jaylynn, Alexandria, Adrianna, and Taylia." I said as I pointed to each one. I saw Leah looking at Jaylynn like he was the most precious thing on the earth, I almost burst into laughter. "Jake." I whispered. "Leah imprinted."

Everyone looked at me and sighed. I saw Leah look happy and sad at the same time. "Leah this is Jaylynn, Jaylynn this is Leah." I introduced them. "Guys, this is the pack, there is Sam the alpha, Paul, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil, Emily, Claire, Jared, and Kim."

"Holy shit!! Now my sister imprinted!!" Seth yelled. I laughed hysterically. Leah still made no move to react. She still sat there watching Jaylynn.

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"When I used to travel, well search would be a better word, I looked for other mythicals and I stumbled upon them. They can control every aspect of time. And they taught me the basics." I explained. I saw them all nod.

"Dude, what is up with the scent though?" Embry asked.

0A

"Well, each coven has a specific scent, and each one person can have their own scent specifically, it is every confusing, but they stayed with me for a while, so they adapted the scent of my old coven." I explained further.

"I hear your coven leader is dead?" Sam asked carefully,

"Yes, I killed her." I said with no emotion. Jake put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek as he whispered soothing things in my ear. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. Everyone circled around the fire and started chatting about random things. I decided to go over to the shore. Jake was hesitant but let me go. I walked over and sat right at the water line. I20took off my sandals and stuck my feet out so the water could cover them. I lied back and propped myself on my elbows.

So please, give me a hint  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal a heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine

Oh and everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

I recited the lyrics to one of my favorite songs by Hey Monday. I heard someone coming in the distance I automatically knew it was Jake.

"That's was beautiful." I heard him say as he sat behind me. I lied back with my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Not really, it was by Hey Monday." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you singing it was amazing." He whispered.

"No, it really wasn't." I muttered.

"Yes. It was." He laughed.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"You don't see yourself clearly do you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Apparently I don't, but seriously you're my imprint, you have to say that." I said sheepishly.

"That doesn't mean a thing, believe me I am not biased." He held up his hand.

"Jake?" I laughed.

"Okay maybe a little but not about this." He admitted.

"What ever you say." I muttered.

"I'm serious." He laughed as he stroked my cheek.

"I bet." I laughed back.

"Okay I give up, but I still think so." He muttered.

"Mhm What ever you say hun. But I hear you replay everything when we are 'busy'?" I teased him.

"Hey, you are my imprint, I am allowed. And believe me they have done20it too." He laughed.

"Mhm." I mummered.

"What did you stop Alexandria from saying? She said 'especially after' and then you cut her off, like you didn't want me to know." He asked. I sighed. He is too observant for his own good.

"Jake, please, I don't want to talk about it." I said almost begged.

"Please tell me." He begged. I sighed.

"One of them tried to make me his mate after I killed his." I said while I clenched my eyes closed before the tears escaped. I felt Jake start to tremble. I kissed his cheek I felt him sigh and lean against my shoulder. I heard someone coming in the distance, but I ignored it.

"Awe, how cute, Jakey boy with his imprint! So sweet." I heard Embry and Quil say together. I turned and saw Quil's arm leaning on Embry's shoulder. They are both laughing silently.

"You won't be laughing when you and your imprints are doing this." I laughed back. They immediately shut up. "Now, go back to the fire." They ran back laughing.

"Wow, it is like they are afraid of you." Jake laughed.

"Yeah, they should be." I laughed back. He just raised his eyebrow and laughed. "I can't wait for them to imprint, then we will see who is laughing."

"Apparently you will be." Jake laughed. I heard my phone started to play my ring tone.

"Here I stand, empty hands

_wishing my wrists were bleeding, to stop the pain from the beating!"_ I quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked before checking the caller id.

"Hey, it is Alice …………I was wondering if you had anyone special you wanted to invite to the party?" Alice's high pitched voice talking into the phone.

"No, just Jake." I said happily.

"Okay." Before I could say anything else she hung up. I could tell she was hiding something. She sounded suspicious. She was really hesitant. I guess it will be a while before I find out.

**

The last two weeks pasted uneventful. Jaylynn and Leah are getting to know each other more. Jaylynn and the rest of them got a small three-bedroom house. Other than that nothing happened really. I just went to school, and came home, hung with Jake for while. And I talked to Angela on the phone a couple of times, and agreed to bring Thomas over sometime. If I see him sometime. Before I knew it, we were at the last day of school. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Will, Angela, and Lizzie are graduating. I grew really close with the Cullens and Angela. I figured since I have to protect her, I might as well make a friend. Since being here, my family have tried to convince me more and more to have a life and enjoy it. I leave them alone a lot more. I usually stay with Jake, or I will be with Angela hanging out. I feel more like a kid here. I have enjoyed life more. I even hang out with humans. Like Billy and Charlie. I have come to see them as father's figures to me. Even my family see them like that. I even convinced Charlie to start liking Edward more. And right now we are sitting in the gym while they read off the list of names for graduation. John was sitting to my right.

"Alice Cullen." Jake and I cheered loudly.

"Edward Cullen." I screamed loudly as Jake just clapped.

"Jasper Cullen." I watched as Jasper walked up the line to where he got his diploma. I screamed as loud as I could and he just chuckled and continued laughing. It felt like a forever before they called Lizzie and Will. My throat started feeling raspy and hurt as I screamed for everyone I knew. Charlie and Billy just laughed.

"Bella Swan." Charlie and Billy joined in as we whistled and yelled loudly. I saw her blush and hid her face. I burst into fits of laughter. I finally calmed down as they called Angela. I screamed pretty loud but I watched as her family screamed too and I felt a ping of pain in my heart. She won't have them pretty soon, and we will have to say she died. I felt completely guilty. I felt pain wash over me. I saw Jasper look at me weirdly but I shook my head and sat down with 'humph', and Jake sat next to me. I leaned against his shoulder and he stoked my hair. We waited as everyone came back to their families without their gowns own and everyone turned into a big blob. I sighed. I felt like crap now that I finally realized what I did. If I would have told the Cullens sooner that she was going to be a vampire, she would not have to be turned in one short month. I feel completely guilty. Jasper was throwing me weird looks and it made me nervous. If he tells Edward about being guilty, he will ask, and then he will make Bella ask, and I can't turn Bella away.

"Come on." Jake whispered. I jumped up following him and Charlie over to Bella. My family and the Cullens are all in a group. I ran over and gave everyone a hug and a kiss on their cheeks. I hesitated with Lizzie. You could faintly see her baby bump, but I am sure I am the only one who noticed. She is at least 6 months. Maybe even 7. Who knows? I gave her a quick hug and whispered. "You are going to have to tell him." She only nodded and went to John's side. I went over to Jake and leaned against his side. I looked over at Edward and Alice. They were really tense. Edward looked over and we locked eyes. Again, another vision. I shielded my mind.

**I saw Bella walking down the aisle with Charlie next to her. She had on a beautiful white dress and a veil. She was looking straight at Edward with the biggest smile ever. She walked up to the alter. Edward in a simple black suite. I was by the piano, sitting by Rose. I searched in the vision for Jake, but came up empty. Where is he? **

"**Who gives the bride away?" The minister asked. I saw Angela shed a tear from the corner. She is still human. The vision stopped.**

"Sorry, I spaced." I said with the biggest smile ever. Charlie was looking at me like I was completely insane and Jake looked scared. I saw Edward have a worried look. But didn't seem to look like he knew what the vision was. Everyone else was oblivious.

"Well, Bella do you want to go to eat?" Charlie asked her. She nodded. Charlie looked over at Edward and Alice with a big smile. "How about you?"

"We are having dinner with Carlisle and Esme." Alice said stiffly. Bells looked tense, and Edward looked oblivious, I didn't even see Jas.

"How about you guys?" Charlie asked with a smile. I shook my head.

"I am taking them to their favorite place to eat." I said easily. My family looked confused. I mouthed don't ask. They nodded.

"Okay, well see you in a while." Charlie said as Bella and him went in the other direction, I turned to Jake and Billy.

"You guys want to come?" I asked.

"Nah, we are having dinner with Sue." Billy said with a smile. I turned to Jake, and looked over and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I gave Jake a quick kiss and everyone gagged. I just laughed and had my family follow me out.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked.

"Your favorite pizzeria." I muttered.

"But that is across the country." John pouted.

"Hello, what am I?" I asked, they just laughed and all hooked arms.


	11. Will Not

Chapter 11

It didn't take long to eat and get back home. We went to their favorite pizzeria Red Rose. They seemed to enjoy it. I even visited Thomas for a while. He seems better; he even started talking to me. I could tell it was really bothering him. It almost broke my heart to leave. They are really the only humans I know. Other than Bella and Angela. Rusty was visiting when I went.

"Mia, we are ready." Lizzie said happily as she stepped in front of me. We all hooked arms and in seconds we were feeling the same rush that I get when I teleport. I felt my hair whip around and my stomach flutter with excitement. I felt my head spin and everyone giggled in happiness. I almost groaned when we ended up in front of the Cullens house. the party was already started. I heard rustling in the woods and I ordered my family to go in. they ran in with only one spare glance in direction. I felt my hands warm up as they glowed.

"Calm down honey, it is just me." Jake laughed as he stepped out of the trees with a pair of sweats, the black Jordan's I bought him, and a black shirt. I immediately ran over and wrapped my arms around his waist. I heard the bushes rustle again and I put Jake behind me.

"Calm down girlie. It is just me, Seth." Seth laughed as I ran over and gave my best friend a hug, out of the whole pack I am the closest with Seth. Then Paul and Leah. Everyone seems surprised that I get along with the hardest members of the pack. I never really talk to anyone else. Jared is always with Kim and Sam is always with Emily. Then Embry is with…I really don't know. Quil is always with Claire, so it all fits. I sighed contently as I walked back over to Jake with Seth behind me. I grabbed their hands and pulled them into the Cullens house not even hesitating at the door. I saw Rose squeal as she ran over and hugged me. I just laughed and hugged her back.

"How can you stand those dogs?" Rose asked as she pulled back and scrunched her nose.

"Well, they are like brothers, and well I love my Jake…I don't see any bad thing about them." I laughed. She only starred at me and shrugged. I saw Bella sigh as she walked over and gave us a quick hug. I saw her sigh.

"Hey Bells." She waved nervously as she looked around. I saw her eyes searching every corner.

"What is wrong?" I asked as I watched her seriously.

"Nothing." She muttered as she continued to look.

"Tell me." I said fiercely. I saw her sigh.

"I am just looking for Alice." She muttered.

"Don't give me that bull shit Bella, tell me what I wrong." I said angerly. I saw her flinch. I almost felt guilty. She said nothing. That was the last straw. I looked in her mind for something and immediately gasped. "Someone was in your room, and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." She muttered.

"I am your protector, I need to know these things." I said with a hiss. I saw her flinch a little and I sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She searched for Alice and almost screamed when Alice walked over. I felt my eyes glaze over.

(**=new scene)

**"Riley, she is using you." Edward said with a hiss. I looked around and saw Bella holding a rigid rock in her hands, almost breaking skin. I pulled into another place.

****I saw Jake fighting a newborn in his wolf form. I saw me fighting one too. I saw my eyes turn black and I used a ball of fire to turn one to ash. I saw a type of mist rolling off of me and I tensed. **

****I saw Leah trying to kill one and I saw Jake run after her.**

****Jake in his bed, a blanket covering him.**

****Jake on crutches.**

****Me lying on a hospital bed, wires hooked up to me.**

****Me alone.**

****Edward and Bella's wedding.**

****A beautiful baby that looked just like Bella and Edward.**

****Lizzie holding a baby boy in her arms.**

****John with glowing red eyes.**

****Will with glowing red eyes.**

****Charlie a vampire.**

****Angela covered in blood.**

****Jake…gone.**

"Mia!" Jake shouted as he shook my shoulder. I was pulled back by Alice and Jasper smirking to themselves and Bella looking worried. I saw Jake looked relieved as I sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "What did I miss?"

"The wolves are going to fight." Bella said frantically.

"I know…so am I." I laughed. Jake got an anger look.

"No you will not!" Jake yelled to me. I just glared.

"Of course I Am." I shouted back. "I am going to be able to hold my own." I laughed. He looked beyond pissed.

".." Jake said through clenched teeth.

"Yes I am, and you are not going to be able stop me. It will easier for me to kill them." I said through clenched teeth. He just glared.

"I don't care, you are not going near there." He hissed.

"Watch me." I said fiercely as I walked away. I walked over to Angela and started talking to her. I could feel someone burning a whole in my head with their glare. I turned and saw Jake glaring and I almost cried. I felt my stomach heave, I tapped her shoulder and covered my mouth.

"Excuse me." I mumbled as I walked as fast as I could outside. I ran into the woods and went behind a tree. I puked my guts out and slumped against the tree as I tried to catch my breath. My throat burned. I hugged my knees to my chest. I heard the someone coming in the distance, but I didn't bother moving, I just stayed how I am, and made no move.

"You are hiding something." Angela's voice rang from behind me. I sighed. When I looked up I saw Ang watching me with sympathetic eyes. She hesitantly stopped in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. she just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Well, you always leave unexpectedly. You are always watching Bella with a look that basically screams possessive." She shrugged. "It all fits."

"Ang if I told you something, you would believe me right, even if it sounded completely misleading?" I asked unexpectedly.

"Of course." She said with a smile as she sat next to me. I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I am a witch." I followed the feeling in my gut. I felt almost better. At least she knows what I am.

"I believe you." She said after a few minutes. "But there is something else." this time I felt the warning bells going off in my head. I sighed.

"Yes, but I can't tell you now. You will find out soon." I sighed. I felt her sigh and lean her cheek on my head.

"Okay, I will just wait." She said with complete honesty. I felt a little better now that she knows some of the story. Maybe I will even be able to protect her better. I heard someone else coming in the distance, but I didn't move.

"Angela, can I talk to Mia?" Edward asked as he emerged from the trees. I saw the pained expression he had and I almost yelled.

"Of course, Mies, I will talk to you later." She mumbled as she walked around Edward and walked back into the Cullens house. I watched her go and hesitantly moved my gaze to him. He sighed and sat right next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like shit, and yourself?" I joked. He just chuckled a little.

"Fine, a little scared." He admitted. I starred at him with utter disbelief.

"Scared? The great Edward Cullen is scared?" I asked with a laugh. He nodded his head. "Why?"

"Well, Bella, she could be hurt-." I cut him off.

"She will not be hurt, I can tell you that." I sighed. I heard him sigh in relief. "I would die if she died, literally." His expression went from pain to shock to understanding to suspicion.

"There is something, or somethings, you are not telling us." He said in a hard voice.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. It is dangerous if I do. All I can say is that it will all be over soon, and we have to be patient, if anyone finds out, it might end badly." I admitted.

"Angela and Charlie are going to be vampire?" He asked. I froze. I looked up at him and he had an emotionless expression.

"How did you know that?" I asked with a shaky breath.

"You don't hide your mind well sometimes." He laughed. I narrowed my eyes and nodded.

"But how?" He asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see the details." I admitted. He nodded. "All I know is that no matter what we do, it is going to happen." I muttered.

"Well, I guess we have to be careful about it then." Edward mumbled as he got up and brushed himself off.

"You going back in?" I asked.

"Yes, but someone wants to talk to you." He walked back with a smirk on his face. I turned around and starred at the forest.

"Hey." I heard someone call from behind the tree. I turned around and saw Jake walking over. He had a frown on his face.

"I'm going to help in the fight, and you cannot do anything about it." I said evenly as I turned my head. He started to walk over but I ignored him.

"I really wish you wouldn't." He sighed.

"Why?" I asked evenly without even sparing a glance at him.

"Do you know how scared I will be if I see you over there. You could be killed so easily." I saw the hurt and pain register on his face and it made my heart break.

"Jake, listen. I know you are worried, but I will be fine. I have already seen everything. And anything I could prevent from happening, I will. But everything I saw was fine. I didn't see any damage to big and I will be fine. I would never let one of them hurt anyone I cared about." I said evenly as I looked straight into his eyes.

"Okay, but promise me you will survive." He whispered.

"I will survive, I promise." I whispered back. He pulled me up and crushed me to his chest. I sighed contently. But I couldn't help but think back to when Jake was not in my vision. It made me scared. "Jake?" he pulled back.

"Promise me you will never leave." I whispered weakly.

"I promise." He whispered. I looked straight into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. I nodded as I planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, before Alice attacks us." I laughed. We both back into the house and watched for Bella. She was in the middle talking to Jessica.

"May I talk to Bella?" I asked sweetly. Jess nodded weakly and walked away throwing glances back. She looked back at my Jake and I almost ripped her head off. "Lucky you are Bella's friend." I hissed. Jake just laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Bella." I said happily. She tried to smile. "We have everything sorted out and you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. I noticed how everyone started thinning and soon enough the room was empty and it was just Jake, my family, the Cullens and I. Bella had gone home already. But before I whispered. "Don't even try it." in her ear. She looked oblivious.

"Well, I need to talk to you, all." I muttered. Again, I felt my eyes glaze over and my mind get blocked off.

I sat there watching as one newborn came forward, closer and closer as he advanced on me. I saw Bella watching in horror as Seth and Edward tore apart a newborn, along with Victoria.

"**You know Mia, it would have been nice to see my favorite cousin again. I mean I did look for you. It is a shame that you killed me. We could have stayed together. When I found you, I was extremely happy. You should go back to the others, it seems they are going to kill someone who you are close with. I could smell you on her. When you kept popping up while looking for me, I searched for your scent. She was the only connection I found of you. So, she is changed, and you better go get her." Victoria said before Edward cut her to pieces. I saw the evil glint in her eyes before she died, it was Darcy…possessing Victoria, which is new. She tried to act like Victoria, as she looked for me. But whom could she have?**

"Mia?!!?" My Jake shouted as he shook my shoulder. I was pulled out and I narrowed my eyes and I felt a growl building in my chest. I felt extremely angry that he would make me snap out of the vision. I felt it slip a little and he instantly stepped back having his hands raised. I snapped out of it and felt instantly guilty.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I just-I was thinking about something. I didn't even realize what I was doing." I said quickly. I blinked back the tears. God, what the hell is up with these mood swings. Ugh, I guess I will never find out.

"It's okay honey." He laughed as he pulled me to his side and kissed my forehead.

"Just, when I am like that, don't try to wake me up. Just wait." I muttered. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"What did you need to talk about?" Carlisle asked with concern in his features.

"I am going to be fighting with you…against Victoria." I said solemnly. I thought of what Darcy or 'Victoria' said. She has someone close to me…but I can't think of anyone who I am close with!

"Are you sure, Dear?" Esme asked as came over and gave me a quick hug. I nodded.

"I am absolutely sure…I need to settle something." I added the last part to myself. They all nodded and continued their business.

"The wolves are fighting too." Jake said mostly to me. I saw everyone nod and continue with their business.

"Remember dears, we are going to the clearing at 3." Esme said as she ran up the stairs as human speed.

"Jake, want to go to my house to change?" I asked. I saw an evil glint in his eyes, but I ignored it.

"Of course." He said as he stole a kiss on my lips quickly.

"Sure, to 'change'." Emmett joked as he raced up the stairs. I heard everyone start giggling. I just stuck my tongue out at them and started to walk out of the door.

"You guys coming?" I asked.

"No, we are gonna hang with Emmett and Alice." Lizzie said happily as she ran over and gave me a quick hug. I just laughed and hugged back. I could see happiness in her eyes as she walked back. Jake tugged on my hand and pulled me through the door.


	12. Change

Chapter 12

It didn't take long to get to my house. I quickly changed into a black corset and a pair of plain skinny jeans with black converse. Jake just sat in the living room waiting for me.

"Jake, come on you need to change too." I shouted from the closet. I heard him grunt and I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I giggled and turned. "Come on." I laughed as I handed him a plain pair of jeans and black t-shirt. He grunted again and walked into the other room. I just laughed. I waited until he was safely out of the room until I walked to the opposite side of the room and pulled out my old jewelry box. I pulled out a black velvet case and took a deep breath. I could almost hear my grandmother's voice. '_Use for the one who is seeking protection. It has been charmed by every Wicca ancestor in our family tree. It holds many powers.' _ I have never opened it. I slowly opened the case and examined it. The charm is Silver with the three-pointed star and a green crystal in the middle. It has small little diamonds encrusted in a square like shape. (Pic on pro.) I now know whom it belongs too, who needs to wear it.

"What is that?" Jake asked as he came up behind me and examined the charm.

"Bella's graduation present." I said with a sigh as I closed the box and stuffed it in my pocket carefully. I looked over Jake as he shifted his weight. The jeans had the my-favorite-pair-of-jeans vibe and they fit perfectly. The black tee hugged his muscles amazingly. "Oh wait, I have something for you."

"Please no." Jake begged. I just laughed as I opened my jewelry box again and pulled out the green velvet box. I handed it to him with a smile. He opened it hesitantly and gasped.

"My grandmother made it when I was a baby, she said it was for a creature with great power and a big heart who was in need of protection. And when I met you, I knew it was for you." I said happily. He smiled my favorite smile and hugged me in a bone-crushing hug. I quickly pulled it out of the box and hooked the chain inside on it and pulled it around his neck. It's nothing special, just an old arrowhead made of silver with a wolf carved in it. (Picture on Pro).

"It's amazing, thank you." He whispered. I just smiled.

"Does all of your family have protection necklaces." I nodded.

"They all have one that I made myself. It is a silver dragon with a red amulet on the top. I charmed them a couple of years ago. They never take it off." I explained.

"What about you?" He asked with a straight face.

"Yeah, I have two. One is a protection necklace in the shape of an arrowhead that has a blue crystal, and the other is my blue fairy. My grandma have it to me when I first became like her." I admitted. I searched in the box again and sighed. I grabbed a bag from behind the dresser and pulled it out. I stuffed Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, and Jared's necklaces in the bag.

"Maybe we should go, Sam might be looking for us." Jake suggested. I nodded and grabbed his hands.

"We're teleporting, hold on." I said quickly. I pictured the cliff. I focused all my energy and within seconds I felt my hair being whipped around. I felt the familiar fluttering in my stomach and the giddy feeling I get when I hear my goddess with me. But it ended to soon.

"Hey guys nice of you to join us." Quil said with a laugh.

"Hi Quil." I said quickly. Seth ran over and gave me a quick hug, followed by Leah and Paul.

"I still don't get how you could win over the two people who hate outsiders." Embry laughed.

"Who knows, I am magic." I said with a laugh. "What time is it?"

"About 2:30." Sam said with a grunt. I sighed. I quickly remembered the necklaces.

"Guys, I brought you all something." I said as I passed out each box, they are all the same. Just the triple moon. I made Leah a different one though. Hers is a fairy on the moon. "It is for protection."

"Thank you, this is very kind of you." Sam said with a slight smile. Everyone muttered thank you. Leah ran and gave me a hug.

"No problem, you are all family now." I said with a smile.

"As you are to us." Seth said formally. Everyone broke out in laughter.

"My family is probably pissed." I giggled. I completely forgot to check on them. I don't even know how the time passed so quickly. I only changed and got the necklaces. Oh well. "So, Leah where is Jay?"

"He went to spend time Carter." She sighed. I saw the strain not being with him is putting on her.

"You know Jay and the others are immortal." I said conversationally. "You can have him forever."

"Really?" Leah asked happily. I nodded. I saw happiness in her eyes.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"About 3." Sam answered.

"Am I riding with Jake, or do I go myself?" I asked seriously.

"You can ride with me, you haven't done that yet." Jake laughed. I just nodded with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go." I said happily. I felt my eyes glaze over and my mind block off.

"**I love it!" Bella squealed, yes squealed. She quickly put on my grandmas necklace and gave me a big hug. "I will never take it off." I noticed how we are in a clearing. I saw the wolves stood hesitantly at the edge. I just laughed and called them forward. Sam walked over first. He went hesitantly behind me. I saw Paul, in his wolf form, come to my right almost like a guard dog, I saw Leah and Seth do the Sam. Jake was in his wolf form come in front of me. I saw the necklace laying on his neck. **

I came back on my own. Jake was watching me closely. I just laughed and stepped back. I turned around and motioned for them to change into their wolf form. Within seconds I felt something wet hitting my hand and nudging it. I turned to see a huge russet colored wolf watching me. I kneeled down and petted his head with a laugh. I quickly kissed his ears and stood back up. I opened my mind for the second time and I heard everything.

"**Jake, let's go." Sam thought.**

"**Hello?" I thought hesitantly.**

"**That is still cool." Seth laughed happily. It came out as a loud howl.**

"**Come on, get on my back." I could tell Jake's voice, or in this case, thoughts from anywhere. I hesitantly stayed where I was.**

"**What if I weigh to much." I said hesitantly. The others just started cracking up. "It's not funny."**

"**Honey, you are like a feather." Jake laughed.**

"**Yeah, even to Collin and Brady you are light." Seth laughed. **

"**Fine, whatever you say." I sighed. Jake swooped under my legs and knocked me off my feet before I could blink. I squealed and held onto him for dear life.**

"**You can kill a she witch, but you are afraid to fall?" Paul laughed. I immediately felt a ping of regret in my heart as I thought of Darcy. Everyone laughed with him. Jake sensed my discomfort.**

"**Come on guys, let's go." He said as he took off running. I squealed again and held on. **


	13. History

A/N: The necklace's that Mia made all the characters are different look on my profile to find the new pictures of the necklaces. Descriptions in the last chapter are void. Thankyou.

Chapter 13:

We arrived at the clearing within a couple of minutes. I could smell the Cullens in the clearing as they waited tensely for us to arrive. I felt like apart of the pack as Sam gave me a wolfy grin. I jumped from Jake's back and skipped into the clearing over to Bella. Before I walk past the forest edge Jake bit the back of my shirt and pulled me back. I sighed as looked back at him. Leah and Paul were right behind him giving me stern looks. I felt like a little kid again. I just sighed and put a hand on my hip. Seth let out a loud bark of laughter. I scratched behind Jake's ear and kissed him on the head.

"Jake, I will be fine. They won't hurt me." I whispered. He snorted and whimpered. I just gave him a pleading look and he reluctantly nodded. I kissed his snout and petted Leah and Paul before I skipped into the clearing over to Bella. She smiled at me as I kissed her on the cheek quickly and sat next to her. Carlisle walked into the middle of the clearing and he opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. I smiled as he welcomed all the wolves and thanked them for coming. Soon he motioned for Jasper to come to the middle of clearing. I had kept the gym bag full of everyone's protection jewelry securely on my back. I was waiting for our meeting to end. I had given all the wolves their amulets already.

Embry's amulet was a gray stone that, in my culture, stood for humor. I have carved it with a paw print and a wolf's head on the bottom. Leah's was a pewter bottle that had turquoise dust that was supposed to protect the mind. Along with a moon pendent I had carved myself. My grandma had mixed the turquoise and given it a special spell that should protect her. Seth's took me over 3 days to carve out of the stone. It was a wolf howling to the moon. With old feather's carved in. Quil's is a russet stone I had gotten from Europe as a kid. In it I had carved a wolf howling and a bunch of trees.

Sam's was defiantly something special. My grandfather had craved it for a leader, someone who was leading a small pack of people but could do it with grace. His was a small locket made of gray stone and metal that had such detail I couldn't even decipher it. Brady's was a thin gray stone on a black cord rope. It had a wolf howling on it. I had incrusted beads on the string. Paul's I had worked extra hard on. It was a wolf that had so much detail it looks real. It had feathers and a nice moon incrusted on it. I had given it a new spell I had worked on myself.

Collin's was simple, just a wolf with a lot of detail. Although he loved it a lot. Last but not least. Jared. It was a wolf carved on its hind legs on a simple stone. It showed maturity, something the second turned wolf must have. The pack had loved their necklaces and now I will give the Cullen's theirs, when we finish. Emmett's was something I knew he would like. It had two dragons circling each other on a sword that had a lot of different designs. The wings were gold and the sword had a Wicca star on it.

Alice's was a crystal flower with a gray metal on it. It had a small design that meant 'knowing', along with a small blue stone that showed protection. Esme's I didn't create. It was my grandmothers. She wore it everyday before she changed. It was a silver heart with an uneven design and a small plain silver heart on the inside. Carlisle's was an old coin I had gotten from my old mentor that he had given to me on his deathbed. It was meant for a person with a great heart, someone who helped heal. Rosalie's was two Pegasus that spiraled into a blue healing amulet.

Jasper's was a sword that had an old Wicca encrust on it. It when through two double circles with ancient designs. I had gotten this from my dad's father that had been in the war. I decided it was best for Jasper. For Edward I had made something I knew Bella would love. It was a key, one that protected the person's soul. Bella's bracelet was kinda a pun. It was made with lucky charms on it, something I knew she needed.

Jasper had already asked Emmett to attack him to show how a newborn fights. I had waited patiently but once he finished Jasper's eyes fell on me. I asked Bella quietly to hold the bag. She seemed confused as she took it and put it on her lap, but when I jumped up and started walking over to face Jasper she tried to pull me back. I could see she was worried and thought I would get hurt. I almost laughed at the thought of her thinking _Jasper_ could hurt _me_. Edward just chuckled as he pulled her closer to him and let me go. I heard a loud growl and I saw Jacob and Paul start to advance into the clearing. I just threw a glare at them and they stopped. I turned to smirk at Jasper. He seemed excited as he got into a crouch.

I heard the wolves growl from the forest but I ignored it. I felt the smirk on my face disappear as I felt my eyes turn completely black and I heard the Cullens gasp. I heard the wolves let out a gripping growl as I pulled my lip back and I felt my teeth sharpen and glisten in the light of the fire. Jasper just hissed. I could feel my hands clenching. I let out one menacing growl before Jasper charged. I didn't move until he was a mere inch from me and I stepped to the side. I turned to him and he went to swipe but my arm when up and I stopped him. He tried to bite it but I grabbed his other hand and flipped him. He landed in back of me and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I ducked and turned. He went to kick me in the stomach and I leaned away from it. I did a wide spread kick to his head but he ducked and caught my leg.

I jumped up and slammed my other leg into his gut. He hissed for a minute from the blow but recovered and we were at it again. Our moments were fluent it seemed to me like a rehearsed dance. We moved so fast we were like a blur and I could see in the corner of my eye the Cullens trying to follow but failing miserably. Jasper is defiantly an even match for me. Every time I thought I had him, he escaped. Every time he had me, I escaped. We must have gone ten minutes straight before I heard Jake growl and I looked over. The little window of time allowed Jasper to grab my waist and throw me on the ground. He had his knee on the small of my back as I lay on my stomach on the ground. He had his teeth an inch from my neck and I squeaked with excitement. Jasper put his lips to my neck, but Jake took it wrong though.

We heard his murderous growl through the clearing and he charged Jasper. I jumped up and went into a crouch in front of Jasper, protecting him. Jake seemed surprised as he stood in front of me in his wolf form. I let a growl rip from my mouth as Jake whimpered. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and I shot up straight. Of course we all knew Jasper and Rosalie were the closest friend I had, other than Leah and Paul. I would protect them with my life, even against my own mate. Which everyone saw now. I pointed back to the forest and Jake went quickly. I shook my head and gave Jasper a rematch. After 20 minutes, I won. Then Edward took a turn as did everyone else.

The night had gone smoothly, and the wolves even came out from the forest to try practicing with the Cullens. Jake had tried to get my attention at least 3 times, but I ignored him as Jasper asked me for rematches. Most of the Cullens ended up watching as we were the familiar blur we were only 30 minutes ago. Our movements were like two trained dancers, except we were trying to get the upper hand. Constantly I was the one to be ahead, but Jasper wasn't a bad fighter, and it was hard to constantly keep up with him. After I won twice and he won once, Emmett asked me to face him.

He was easy to win with. His moves were clearing obvious and he depended only on his strength. I might have faced him 3 times, winning all of them, before I moved on to Edward. He couldn't read my mind, so he was just like Emmett, easy to beat like a little kid. After that I had gone onto the sidelines to it with Rose. I gave the Cullens their necklaces, and proceeded to sit with Paul and Rosalie as we discussed my history.

"How did it all start?" Paul asked expectably. I knew he meant how the long line of Wicca's started. I only now remembered that I had explained it to the Cullens but not the wolves, I felt guilty for keeping my future family out of the loop. I knew even though Jake wasn't really related to them and he hadn't actually _asked_ me to be his wife, to join his family. Although I already felt apart of his family. I smiled at Paul like I was sharing a juicy secret.

"Yea, you only told us about yourself, we want to know the whole story." Emmett said as he grabbed me bridal style and put me on a log in the center of the small campsite place. There was a fire going now and everyone was sitting on the ground, wolves on one side, and vampires on the other. I felt something poke my back and I turned to see Jake, now human, look at me hopefully. I sighed and nodded as he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I frowned. I thought back to where my history actually started.

"Well it all started with my great great great great great great great grandmother Katherine James. She was beautiful and graceful and all the men in our small town lusted for her. Most of the women of the town wanted her gone. Katherine knew that the women hated her, especially since every time she tried to come into society as a normal human, the women shunned her, and the men welcomed her. She didn't like the attention, but she knew she was born that way, she couldn't change it. But there were a lot of things about Katherine no one knew. Stuff even she didn't know. But they didn't care that they didn't know her, they still wanted her gone. So, one night, when she was at home, they all came with the intention of ending her life. She fought them off effortlessly, killing them all in the process, sadly. A beautiful woman appeared in the front of her house the next day. She was wounded and heart broken, barely hanging onto her life, and her humanity. She was like angel and no one could resist her charm. She looked maybe 15, although her presence was something that only a mother's presence could bring. Katherine nursed her to health and she had gained a connection with her, they were family.

After the woman was healthy, Katherine asked her who she was, and what had happened to her. Well the woman was mysterious and didn't talk. Katherine felt complete pain go through her body, and she thought the woman was killing her with one thought. She knew the woman was different. She knew that the woman was not human, and was dangerous, but her charm was not something anyone could resist. She knew the woman could kill her, and would kill her, but she loved her sadly, she thought of her as a sister. She didn't care if it was true that the woman was evil, like her gut feeling was telling her. She didn't want to believe it though, so she let the woman 'kill' her. Well 2 weeks later, Katherine was as healthy as ever, she was far more beautiful, strong, fast, and powerful. The woman had given all her power to Katherine, as a reward for saving her. The woman disappeared without a second thought when Katherine finished the change.

Katherine searched for her. She couldn't deny it any longer that the woman was not human, that there was something off about her. But she had heard the woman's voice in her head, guiding her. She knew it was she, even though she never heard the woman's voice. Her voice was like a million angels in her head. She felt strong with the woman guiding her. She came across something she never thought she would. At the top of the town, was a mountain. She had made it to the top of the mountain and she felt the woman's power through her. She heard every thought the woman had had, and she never wanted it to leave. She decided to claim the mountain as her home, and she watched over the town from her safe haven.

Well only years later, a boy, maybe 24, which was her age when the woman had changed her, freezing her in time, came up the mountain looking for the town's supposed angel. Town's people had seen Katherine on the mountain, and they labeled her as an angel, because once they saw her, they never saw her again. He was curious and wanted to meet the well-known angel. Well that's when tasking became known, and Katherine knew why the woman who had given her power was wounded. The woman had lost her task, the one thing in life she needed to protect. And when she gave Katherine her power, she faded into a true angel. One that's spirit protects the world and all of her children.

Katherine of course mated with the boy, who lived on the mountain with her. They had a beautiful baby girl who they named Margaret. She had received her mother's powers when she was born, although she had more than her mother. And her mother gave up the power to stay young forever to live with her task as her daughter took over the town. She found her task only 26 years after birth and had a baby girl, just like her mother. After that, our family had a long line of girls, except one. My great great great great grandmother Daisy had a baby boy. A beautiful, powerful baby boy. His mother hadn't changed, and she had reached her eldest when her son was born. She was 21 when she died, although with our aging, she looked 50. The father had died off with his mate, and the boy was sent with a friendly couple who had found him on the mountain top, where his mother left him before she left-." Emmett interrupted me.

"Why would his mother leave him on the mountain top alone if he was just a baby?" He asked seriously. I heard Rose smack him on the back of his head. I smiled gratefully.

"Emmett, our kind is powerful, and independent. Even a baby so young could take down a pack of vampires in one thought, we are born to protect ourselves." I said as he smiled and thought back to where I was.

"She left him there and told the couple of the baby. They nurtured him and he had a happy life, until he was 19. He still hadn't changed, but he was still looking his real age, which was unusual. Well he stayed in touch with his heritage. He had heard of an ancient priestess claiming she was the ruler of our kind. She had unleashed a deathly evil on our kind. The boy, Mason, had to fight by himself and defeat the evil. He had changed after the battle, which he had won with little trouble. He met his task, which was the priestess's daughter. She knew of the evil her mother had done, and she had been willing to cause the same chaos as she grew. But it changed. She loved Mason, and she didn't let the evil control her any longer. But most of the future children were born with the evil in them, and we cannot change that.

They had a little girl, like our history showed has. And in our long line of family, they are all girls except him. And he is defiantly one of the most known, because he saved our kind. Many of my ancestors had changed others, when they were changed. It wasn't easy, and they didn't get much power, but they were changed, and it works. There are only about 3 hundred of our kind now of days. But I am, or was, excepted to find my task and mate with them and create one the strongest of our kind they're had ever been. But that had been demised when I found out that my task was Bella, an already mated female. Our tales say that your first task is your soul mate, but I knew that is semi true, just not for mating.

Bella is my best friend soul mate, no romantics. And when I found Jake, my future had been clear." I said as I finished and looked down. I hadn't told them about my recent discovery, that Jake is _one_ of my task's, just not _the_ task. He is my soul mate, and my mate, and will be the one to continue our line of power. I knew the family's power would be the strongest ever with a werewolf, and not just a normal tasked human. Although I loved him before he became my task, so I knew that made the bond stronger, so the baby will be stronger. "Jake is one of my tasks, just not the task. Although I haven't told any of you about my discovery, since I wasn't sure."

"But if Jake is your task, how will you make the most powerful offspring if your mother's generation screwed up the line?" Embry asked. I could see the point he had made. My mom had had 3 boys before she had me, but my eldest brother-, no I won't think of that now. I sighed. He made a good point, the others had only had girls, except the one boy. But my mom didn't produce me first, and she _had_ had boys, but they received no power. But that was what was wrong.

"Well, my mom didn't accept the power that my family had given her by birth, so my mom wasn't a witch, since she denied her gifts, my goddess took her power and her memory of being given the choice of the power and had waited till my mom had a girl. When she took the power when my mom 18, since mom had given up at that age and told the goddess she just wanted to be a normal teenager again, my mom didn't look older anymore, she aged just like a normal human and she did turn into a normal human. She had normal human boys and she had found a normal human male who wasn't her destined task. She conceived me and when I was 13, the age when my goddess offers you the power the first time and I accepted.

I was turned into the witch my mom didn't want to be. Mason had been a misshape, and my goddess didn't expect him, so she gave Mary's baby the power when she was pregnant. But that didn't happen again, and so my goddess gave the next girl the power, since it was my birth right as a birth witch, my birthright when I was born with the James' power of magic in my blood. My brother's weren't born with the magic in their blood, it's kinda like the wolf gene, some are born with it, and some aren't. Although some are offered it, most aren't." Before I had a chance to continue Edward raised his hand politely. I smiled. And nodded for him to ask.

"Will the wolf gene affect the baby?" Edward asked as he looked over at the wolves, which were watching me curiously. I sighed. I didn't know if the wolves would be born with the wolf gene or not, but if they are, I know it will make them stronger. I didn't know how that will affect their aging or will affect their life period. I hoped they got to choose like me, because I didn't want my children not having their own free will. Although I know they will be born with it no matter what, the power isn't a joke.

"Well, I am sure it will make the baby stronger and defiantly more powerful. I do not know how it will affect their aging, but I am sure we will find out." I said sadly. Everything about my kind is unexpected, but also predicable if you live long enough to see the pattern. My mom and dad never really questioned how I aged, mostly because they didn't care, and my family that wasn't immediate never saw us enough to see the changes.

"So, your brothers will never get the chance to be a witch like you?" Paul asked. I looked down and I could feel tears coming, but I pushed them back. I thought of my oldest brother. He has been missing for about a year, and I forbid my family from talking and thinking about him. It hurt way too much for at least me, mostly because I could feel their pain when they thought of him. I had been very close with him, and he had actually gotten some of the witch gene, although I am not sure anymore.

"No, I don't think so. We experience the gene early in our lives, if you receive it, you show signs. Rapid aging, heightened senses, appearances changes, energy drainage, the need to hunt. It all comes fast, and my brothers have never showed any sign of having it, so I assume not. The whole point of being a witch, it to be tested, to be given a time period of 21 years to change. If on your 21st birthday you don't change, you die. You only change if you are invited, and if you change too late, you could loose all your chances to change. If they were given it this late in life, they would die within a few years."

"What about Lizzie? Isn't she older than you and she's not a witch." Embry asked. I was sure I had explained this.

"Lizzie isn't blood related. My brother had taken her as his girlfriend a couple of years back, and she decided to stay with us when we moved. She would never get the chance to change unless I changed her and gave her some of my power. But even then her bond with John would be worthless, since she would want her task. Lizzie likes the idea of free will. She thinks being a witch, you loose it. Since you need to find your task, you don't get to choose it. You are given it, I had offered to change her when I changed, but she declined. Even so, changing is so excruciating that no one has taken the offer in centuries. It is like the vampire change times 10. It doesn't burn, it feels like you is being cut open with a thousand knives, all cutting so deep they leave scars and you can't recover.

"When you change, your body turns into something new, completely foreign and since the change is so sudden and you can't control it, your mind is vulnerable, which makes it hurt even more. When you change, you are even faster than a vampire. Your senses are heightened and your body will reject it all, which makes you actually physically die. But our body still is semi human. We are still warm, and there is blood in us, but if a human comes in contact with it, they die. It is like poison, like vampire venom, but they don't turn into a vampire, they just die off. They stop breathing and they body eats itself alive. Which is what the change feels like. Most wait years for the change, and even when you go through it, some still die.

"Their bodies aren't strong enough, or they just reject it themselves, it's all-different. When you are changed, you are still you, just a new you. You will live forever, a perk some like, some it drives them crazy and they kill themselves. Some can still conceive children for a couple of years after, but some can't use any of the human traits they should have, like eating. For some it tastes like dirt, some it is still the same. Most just decide to hunt for energy. It all depends on the person. It's a very complex situation and it is very hard to explain."

"Are you going to go through the change?" Brady asked seriously. He looked at me like I was threat and I looked back with no problem. I slumped and hung my head low. I really didn't know if I will change. But I know I don't have that much longer, if I don't change I will die, and my goddess has made it very clear to me that I cannot become a vampire as I sat here and sent a prayer to her.

"I…really don't know. I hope so, I have always dreamed of it. If I do change, I will take control of my whole race, like a queen. Although I won't go down in human history, I will go down in supernatural history. There will never be another like me. It has been told in our legends that as the race gets stronger, they will reach a peak. Then, most will start to change and receive no power, or even change. They will become completely the same. But we aren't sure. I do know, if I don't change, it could cause a lot of chaos."

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked. I smiled sadly.

"Well, it's sort of like being the president. I have a vice president, and if I don't change and she does, then she gets the power. I loose all of my power and I die within minutes. She has never been…considerate of other life. She hates humans, she absolutely loathes them. And if she becomes queen, time can only tell what she will do to the world."


	14. My Soul Mate?

Chapter 14

Once Jake dropped me off at home I immediately started working. I knew Victoria was gonna try something with a snap decision. I need to protect Bella as soon as possible. I went over to the closet and wrenched the clothes to the side. I grabbed the key from my back pocket and inserted it in the slot. I wrenched open the metal that guarded the back room. I had this room put in before we moved in, no one knows about it but me. It was simple. It was sort of small. In the middle was the Wicca star drawn in chalk. There were millions of candles lit around the room. I had a picture of my goddess on the wall in front. I locked the door behind me. The walls were a dark red and the floor looked ancient with the rotting wood, but truth be told everything was brand new. I had my grandmother's old coin on the wall, though. I went over to the south wall and grabbed the engraved dagger. The handle was silver and has a dragon. I also grabbed the matches and lit the end candle, and then suddenly the whole room was lit with a warm glow. I walked back over to the floor where the pentagram was drawn and sat down. I mentally laughed as this exact thing looked like a witches stereotype. I ignored the thought and started working. I held the dagger to the my palm and sliced through. I winced in pain but recovered quickly as I started using my blood as led from a pencil and traced the pentagram. I closed my eyes.

"_Full moons day_

_New moons night_

_The hour of time_

_The devil of light_

_The goodness of dark_

_The shinning of stars_

_I call upon my ancient goddess_

_Protector of all that is good_

_To protect the one who needs it most_

_To cast your blessings on her soul_

_And protect my only survival_

_She lay asleep in sound of the night_

_But an evil lurks her paths_

_I cry to you my goddess_

_I cry to your ancient goodness and ancient dark that brings light_

_Please protect my salvation_

_My choice of living_

_My task_

_My life_

_Blessed be,_

_Bella."_

I felt my mind go numb as I felt the presence of spirit leave my body and soul and travel to the more needed person. I felt dizzy and tired, as I had used all of my energy on that blessing. I opened my eyes steadily and saw my hand was now drenched in blood and my head was spinning. I noticed how the pentagram had the thick layer of red on it's white original design. My eyes started to droop closed again as I lost massive amounts of blood. I felt my shoulders slump and my head spin. I started to fall back and my head landed with a loud thud as my vision went blurry and I let the blackness envelope me.

I looked around at the area around me, and sighed. I was at the river. My hand was still covered in blood. I looked around at my surroundings. I quickly went to the river and dipped my hand in. I let out a strangled hiss as the cold water stung my hand. I looked around.

"_You did good my daughter."_ I heard someone's voice behind me.

"_Yes, very well my granddaughter."_ I heard my grandmother's familiar voice. I looked around frantically and gasped when I saw my goddess and my grandma. I held my breath at the beauty of them. My grandma had her familiar black curly short hair and her glasses, but she looked stunning. She looked at least 30 years younger and her eyes shown with the happiness she was feeling. I looked at my goddess and gasped. She was amazingly beautiful and I couldn't even find words to describe her. She looked like a true goddess.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked shakily. I felt my head start to spin and I hastily removed my hand from the river.

"_You are at your favorite place, the river. We brought you here, daughter. We have never been so proud." _My goddess said happily. I looked at them both. I wished for some way that they could come back to consciousness with me. I knew form the beginning that I am not alive, or I am not awake.

"But I failed, Victoria is still out there, and I still haven't found her. I can't protect Bella from her." I said with a silent tear. All I wanted was to keep her safe. I wanted Bella to have the dream life with Edward.

"_Mia, you haven't even begun the battle yet, you need to be careful. Bella may be in danger, but she can hold her own. You will be great when you protect her. You will, just give it time." _My grandmother said easily. I looked over at her, sad that she didn't make it.

"How are you here, grandma? I thought you died." I asked seriously. She died at a very old age, but she hadn't been given the gift of immortality, she was just a good soul. She had aged slower, even though it seemed impossible. I hated the thought of seeing her in her casket when I knew I had seen her in all of my dreams, alive.

"_My soul was taken from my human body. I lived 100 years granddaughter, my time was up. My soul was given to our goddess. I am her third in command. My soul travels this whole earth looking for our followers. So, in a way I did die, but only my body. My mind and spirit are with you." _She answered with honesty and love. I could feel her warmth even though it is just a vision. She was always so selfless.

"_You are my most gifted daughter, Mia. I have given you everything that you have needed, and will continue to. You have shown your loyalty to your grandmother and me. I have listened to every silent prayer you have sent me, and tried to make you happy. You overcame everything you needed to, and now I have given you a major challenge." _My goddess went completely off subject. I could see she was trying to get me back on topic, on the reason she was here.

"But I am nothing special, I killed someone, I have killed many someones. I don't deserve your love. I can't even protect the people close to me." I cried. "I am going to die before Bella even turns 25 and I won't be able to protect her." I said sadly. I knew everything I said was true. I was on the verge of death, only years from it, although my aging has been slow. I still haven't changed, if I ever will.

"_Shh, shh, daughter. That someone was someone I couldn't save, her soul was given to evil. You needed to protect your loved ones. That was merely a test of your self-sacrifice. And you proved yourself." _Nyx answered. She didn't seem to care that I had killed her, although I could tell every death took a toll on her, good or evil.

"I could have handled it better, I could have offered her a choice." I said sadly. I know I could have made her want to be good, I could have shown Darcy the good of being good, of being the light and the dark together, not completely evil. I hated the thought of seeing what I did again, of seeing me drenched in her blood, being completely covered in guilt. I could see her face in my mind.

"_You did and she didn't accept it." _My grandma said. I could see they were trying to comfort me by telling me the stuff I wanted to hear. But I didn't want to hear that. I wanted them to yell and scream and feel worse. I don't want them to be accepting of me killing someone I was so close to and I felt I could never kill, but I did. I had destroyed her, just because she said stuff about Jake. Although I will never take that back.

"I should have saved her. I could have saved her." I muttered sadly. I noticed how my goddess and my grandmother's figures were fading. Their light was bright but it was getting dimmer and dimmer and I could see they weren't going to be able to stay. I knew once they left I would wake up. "Don't leave! Please!"

"_We must, daughter. Just remember that evil is close and you must watch your enemies. Pain is close and you must keep your friends close and save your soul. I will leave you with that_." My goddess whispered.

"_Friends are changing and leaving, you must save them. Light is not always good, darkness doesn't equal bad_." Were my grandmother's last words.

I felt myself jolt up when I heard someone slam my bedroom door. I noticed how most of the candles were already out and I am still in my room in the closet. I looked at my still open wounded hand and sighed. I grabbed a rag from the side of the room and wrapped it around it. I noticed how my clothes were covered in blood and my hair was sticky with the dried extra. I listened at the metal guard until I finally heard my door slam shut again and I opened the metal lock hesitantly. I immediately shut it behind me and moved from my closet to my nearby bathroom. I wrenched the door open and started the shower. I noticed how the sun was still a little below the horizon. I stripped down quickly and jumped in. I let the warm water was the blood away. I looked at my hurt hand that was still covered in the towel. I sighed. I thought of trying to heal it, but then my night's work might have been for nothing. I can't call back spirit without it staying. I thought of my goddess's words. _Pain is close and you must keep your friends close and save your soul. _I silently prayed to my goddess that I can figure it out. I quickly shut off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I yanked open the bathroom door and gasped.

"Sorry to see you like this, but-." Edward's words were but off when he saw my bloody hand that I still felt blood running from. I could see the panic on his face and the fear in his eyes. He knew it was me who hurt myself, to do the spell I needed to. "Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing." I said quickly as I ran over to the dressed and grabbed random clothes and walked into the closet. I quickly yanked on the new clothes and walked out of the closet silently.

"This is not nothing." He said as his eyes turned slightly black from the sight. I could see it wasn't from the blood, it was from anger. He as angry someone hurt me. I had never been that close with Edward but he was here trying to protect me, to avenge me. I could see the thoughts of killing the person who hurt me running through his head.

"I know what I am doing." I said seriously. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my hand. I tried to think of some way to heal it without using spirit, which is with Bella. My Bella. The girl I need to protect. My task. I liked that thought. I have a task. My goddess trusts Bella's fate with me, she thinks I can protect her, and I will.

"Jacob won't like that." Edward said seriously. I screamed in my head if he told Jacob I would burn him to pieces. Jacob will not find out, ever. He would think I am loony and forbid me from doing spells forever. He flinched form the intensity of my thoughts.

"I needed to do it…for Bella." That shut him up. I could see he wasn't happy, but he understood my spells were extreme and I needed to do it to protect my Bella. I couldn't leave her defenseless now. "Edward, I think I came up with a plan…to stop Victoria, or at least keep watch."

"Let's hear it." He said quickly. I could see he wanted to change the subject, he didn't want to think about what I had done to myself, even if it were for Bella. He did care, which made me want to cry.

"I can teleport my body and soul to another place, maybe I could see where she is." I answered. He nodded to himself before he turned his head back to me. I hoped he would let me, although I would do it anyway since I didn't need his approval.

"No." He said firmly. I starred at him like he had three heads. This could help Bella, it could save Bella. I could kill Victoria and save all those newborns, he won't need worry anymore and neither will Bella.

"This could save Bella." I said seriously. I saw the pain of wanting to protect Bella, but the pain of protecting me. Probably because Jake would kill him if he let me do this without anyone to help. Jake was an over protective fool. I smiled subconsciously.

"But you could get hurt." He answered calmly. I could see I wasn't budging him on this, but I needed to do it, I just didn't want to go against him or go behind his back for it. I wanted everyone to be okay with the extreme measures I was going to to protect everyone.

"I don't care." I said just as calmly. I looked him straight in the eyes and showed him I didn't care what happened to me as long as Bella is safe, since I won't be alive if Bella is hurt.

"I do." He said seriously.

"I'm doing it whether you like it or not." I answered. I looked back at the window as I heard the birds chirping loudly as a storm approached. I could smell the rain in the air, for the one day it isn't raining already.

"Mia…"He groaned.

"That's final, now go watch Bella, she isn't safe alone." I said quickly. Before I could blink he was gone. I just sighed. I grabbed my jacket and walked down the balcony stairs. I ran quickly into the forest and went to the river. I felt power flow through me. I know what I have to do. I focused on the picture of Victoria from Edward's mind and thought of only that. I felt the wind wipe through my hair and my stomach twist. I felt the amazing feeling like always. I felt like I was in waves. All to soon it ended. I found myself in a forest. I smelt tons of blood around me. I looked and saw about a dozen humans on the ground withering in pain. I looked frantically around for Victoria. I heard a loud growl and turned silently. I saw her, right in front of me. I was face to face with the evil she demon that ruined Bella's life. She made it a living hell for Bella and I instantly felt anger, no rage. I felt my eyes turn completely black and my hands rose. I thought of fire, just fire. I thought of Victoria completely falling to ash at my feet. I felt my soul leave my body and the bloodthirsty demon that came with my old ways take over my body. I watched as a smile appeared on her lips and she laughed amusingly.

"Well, I get dinner too." She laughed as she stalked forward. I held up my arms palm out and thought of her shrieking in pain. I heard a loud scream as I closed my eyes and focused, but as soon as I opened them Victoria was looking herself over for injuries. I felt immediate rage and fury that the remains of my true evil soul thought to decrease now. I saw how the fire temporarily hurt her, but it was as helpful as an illusion. I saw her smile and motion with her hands. I saw newborns come at me. I shrieked a shriek that would sure to scare any vampire or supernatural creature.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I looked at the young girl that was about to bite my arm. The face seemed so familiar; and I couldn't even place who it reminded me of, I just knew she was gonna kill me. She was maybe 12, or 13, and she had deep blazing fiery red hair. I shrieked and tried to shy away from her. I felt the tickly feeling in my gut and I felt my hair whip around me.

I landed on a hard floor as I continued to shriek. I waited for the pain and torture to start but I felt nothing but someone shaking me. I looked around and saw Edward sitting next to me. I stopped screaming and immediately shrunk back. I found myself in my room in the closet with Edward where he was before. I looked over at the door I know I locked and saw the metal all crushed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Edward said quietly as he moved closer to me with his hands up in surrender. I just kept moving back as far as I could. I whimpered.

"Get away, get away from me!" I shrieked. I don't really know what is wrong with me, but I just couldn't be near him right now, everything in my body was screaming to run away. I know he is the good guy but I couldn't help but be scared as to the prior event. "Why are you in here?"

"I saw the metal door when I was looking for you, I came in to check and you just popped out of no where." He tried explaining. I heard my name being shouted but Edward stayed where he was. I couldn't think hard enough to find the voice; I just stayed against the wall and grabbed the nearest thing. I looked down and sighed. It was the dagger. I still held it up and warned him to stay back.

"Mia?" I finally heard Jakes' voice shout. I saw a large figure come through the tiny whole in which to enter my room. "What in the worl- Mia! What did you do to her?" Jake shouted as he tried to come closer to me. I just whimpered and shrinked back and held the dagger out.

"No one come near me." I whimpered again. My better judgment was screaming to get a grip and let Jake come over, to just stop overreacting, but something was still different about me. I knew it! My eyes! I could still only just tell that my eyes were my sickly black color and my dark soul wasn't leaving. I felt my head start pounding. "It isn't safe."

"What the hell are you talking about, Mia? You are being insane, now just put the knife-." Jake started saying. Jake thought I was crazy as he saw the tons of blood over the room, the smell of it was revolting but I knew in a couple of hours it would be gone. Edward cut him off.

"Jacob, she's right." Edward said evenly. I could see he saw what was wrong. I couldn't see very well though through the sickly black liquid in my eyes. I could feel it sting as I blinked.

"Like hell she is righ-."

"Look at her eyes Jacob, they are pitch black. That only happens when she is using her powers. Something must be wrong, something must have happened." Edward observed. I couldn't really see any details, just everything was dark. I didn't like this.

"Mia, honey, just put down the dagger. You know you don't want to do that. Come on honey, what would Bella think?" Jake said as he came closer. I felt my eyes change back when he said Bella. My better sense was coming back and my thinking was clear. I looked at the bloody dagger in my hands and tossed it to my left. I looked up at Jake and sighed. I stayed where I was, not even moving to breath. "Mia." He said as he rushed over and pulled me into his arms.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I was trying to protect Bella but they all came at me and I just-." I sobbed.

"Who came at you, Mia? What happened?" Edward asked as he came forward. I looked over shouting sorry in my mind.

"I found Victoria-."

"What?" Jake shouted.

"I found her and she had newborns, I got angry when I saw them…there were kids on the floor…in pain. My anger got the best of me and I just snapped. It wasn't me anymore, it was what I used to be. I was…evil, for good reason. I tried to burn her, but I having practiced in so long and my soul wasn't used to It." I rambled.

"Yeah, that reminds me what is this room…I mean the blood on the floor?" Edward asked. I could see he wanted to know what kind of spell would cause me to do something so drastic to myself.

"When my kind needs more power we sacrifice fresh blood to gain energy. I used an ancient protection power to help Bella. I needed to cut my palm and trace my symbol in my fresh blood. That's what this is, for good not evil. I really wanted to save her." I said quietly. I really did want to protect Bella. I don't, no I can't have her hurt.

"This place is kind of cool." Jake whispered.

"More importantly, where is Victoria now?" Edward asked.

"I think in Canada, she was in the woods." I answered as I held Jake closer to me. I needed him right now. He drew circles on my palm and held me close. He muttered soothing words and I felt his hand run over my back, up and down in an attempt to calm me.

"I told you not to go after her." Edward whispered. He looked at me seriously but I wouldn't look up. I knew it was stupid to do alone, but I had to. If one of those things got their hands on my family, no I wouldn't think of it.

"I needed to try." I whispered back. I felt my voice thicken as tears came to my eyes. I hated the thought of being useless of being this vulnerable. I let that thing touch me, I let it hurt me. I didn't hurt Victoria, what happened to my powers?

"It's okay. You won't do it again." Jake said firmly as he held me closer. I held him tightly and I let the tears slowly fall from my eyes. Victoria is playing with me. Someone from my family was there, he was a newborn, but whom?

"What do we do know? Do we wait or track her?" Edward asked as he starred me dead in the eye. I knew he wanted my answer, because Bella is my task and I make the decisions with her.

"We wait, and when she gets here, we kill." I said seriously. "I won't stop until it is Victoria's head in my hand when I burn it to bits."

"I will be right there with you." Edward said evenly as Jake agreed. I could see we all cared about Bella deeply, but in all different ways.

"I think I should go, Bella is a handful." Edward laughed. I just nodded and I grabbed his hand before he ran. I needed to tell him before he left, and I didn't need him fighting with fate, and I didn't need Jake finding out.

_The future is set in stone, don't fight it. More than one person will have a vampire's fate._ I said in my mind. He just looked gravely at me and nodded. He left before my eyes. Jake just sighed and picked me up carefully as he slipped out of the whole in the wall where my metal cover was supposed to be and carried my easily to my bed. He put me down gently and sat next to me. He put his head over my heart and sighed. I ran my fingers through his hair. I liked this, staying with him. Just having him comfort me.

"This will be one hell of a fight won't it?" He asked seriously. I couldn't tell if he was scared or excited. This was the packs chance to kill a bunch of vampires without guilt. Although these vampires, they didn't mean to be the way they are. Victoria changed them. She changed such young children it sickened me.

"Yeah, but it will end well. I can just feel it." I said normally. I heard a loud howl in the distance and Jake jumped up. He looked over at me and sighed. I just nodded sadly and motioned him to follow it. He smiled and ran for the balcony. I sighed. I walked back into my room in the closet and walked to the middle. I threw a blanket on the door and it covered with ease. I didn't like the feeling that people could watch me. I sat on the edge of the bloody star. "Why did I leave? I could have killed her."

"_Your life was not going to be ended there_." I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes and gasped. My goddess was sitting before me as if she was a normal person. I looked lovingly at her, my mother, my destined mother. The one person who understood me, and who cared for me even though I am what I am. I knew my family loved me, but they are sickened by me.

"I could have killed her." I said evenly. I knew if I tried, she would have beend dead. I am strong enough to end her completely. But then fate would be screwed up, because the battle must take place. I have seen it a hundred and one times and nothing has changed, but it's been so long since I have had a vison.

"_That was not fate, you would have had your life ended and even I can't repair a dead soul_." She said evenly. I just sighed. "_Daughter, since you were first conceived you have messed with fate, and it wasn't even your own_." She laughed. Her laugh was so carefree and light I almost fainted. It was the best thing I had ever heard and I felt like it wrapped around me like a fuzzy blanket.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I couldn't tell what she was trying to conclude with that. Who's fate did I screw up this time? Jacob? My family? The Cullens? The pack? Who is it this time that I ruined?

"_If you were not conceived, your loved one would have a different fate. Jacob was destined with the little angel your task and her mate will conceive soon enough. She was almost a perfect match for a soul mate to him. But you…you were his real __**adanata unaligohi**__. I bent the world to find another soul mate for her and it turns out another lucky soul will soon find comfort in her embrace._" My goddess' words left me with hope and sorrow.

"Does that mean Jake would have had another soul mate? I changed that?" I asked. I could feel my heart break itno a million little pieces, and I didn't know if it could be repaired. My Jake? He isn't mine?

"_Yes, daughter, but if you were not born it would have been that way. You are here now, you will seek comfort in him like you always did_." I couldn't think of that as a good thing. I changed Jake's fate. He might have been happier if he had the baby. He might have had a different life, I should have stayed dead.

"Wait, does that mean I am not destined for him?" I ignored her other words. I couldn't but shake the feeling of shame. He could have been happy without me. He wouldn't have a killer as his girlfriend.

"_No, of course not, you are. He is your __**adanata unaligohi**__ and you are his in return, the world was not bent on purpose, but it received a new life_." My goddess said sadly.

"So, I ruined his life then." I said sadly as I hung my head in shame. I ruined it. He could have been happy with someone absolutely beautiful in and out. He could have had a good life, a happy life without me.

"_Of course not! It was just changed, daughter. I told you, you are his destined one. His soul was designed for your arrival in the world. He will always be yours as you will always be his. Even I can't change fate. He was your soul mate, but Renesmee was his replacement, her soul mate was found closer than we thought._" My goddess said evenly. I could hear the honesty in her words.

"Renesmee? They name her Renesmee?" I asked with a smirk, it is beautiful. Simply beautiful. Bella would come up with something so beautiful that was it heart breaking. I was just dying to see how she would look. I hope she looks just like her mom.

"_Yes, it is quite amazing, young one. Your Bella has made quite a life for herself. I am proud of you, too. You have not either chose a bad path._" My goddess's sweet words rang through my head. She is proud of me. Of Bella.

"She isn't mine, she is Edward's." I stated. I didn't know why I didn't like that thought. I love Edward, I do. He is like a brother. But Bella chose him, not me. Although that was sick and weird, since I was saying I wanted her to be mine, I wanted her to choose me that was what tasking is. I am sadly glad she chose Edward though, I get Jake.

"_No, she is very much yours, as much as she is Edward's. A task is what you protect…and love. You are the only case in the world that has not made a life with their task. You made another choice, as well as she did too_." Nyx explained.

"So, she is my soul mate?" I asked with a laugh. So what I told the Cullens and the wolves was right. I am Bella's soul mate, and she is mine, just not romantically. She is Edward's love, but my soul mate.

"_In a way, yes. You were destined together, as friends. The very best of friends. Almost sisters._" She laughed. I thought it over, she is right. Best friends, that isfriends that are what we are. I didn't have feelings for her like that. Of course except for the ones Tasks always have for each other.

"My great goddess, why has she gotten in so much trouble? How did such a kind soul deserve this?" I asked seriously.

"_She has her protector. She is your little danger magnet. She can't help but be in trouble. I have asked you many times to accept it, and you have as I have seen._" She said seriously. I just nodded my head.

"What is my destiny goddess? Do I die in battle? Will I grow old with Jake, as he stays young? Will I stop aging and be a vampire too? Or will I just live as my present person, as immortal?" I asked seriously.

"_The future is already in set, you will figure it out._" She said as her voice got weak and her figure started to fade. I felt apart of my soul die, I want my goddess with me, I want my mom with me, here.

"NO!" I yelled. "I have so many more questions."

"_You will figure it out, daughter._" She said easily. I watched in horror as her figure faded and soon I was alone again. I didn't like this, I didn't like feeling alone. It made me feel horrible. I wish I could have someone help me figure this all out. I just need someone else too. I drew a deep breath and put my head in my hands.

"Mia?" I heard a familiar voice shout. I ran out of the little room and jumped into the arms of my best friend.

"Paul." I sighed. I contained a sob as I thought of everything. The weight of a ton of people's lives are on my shoulders. I just want to tell someone, get someone's help, but I know I can't do that. I have to do what makes everyone safe, and that isn't it. I gave my best friend a hug before stepping back and looking straight at him.

"What's wrong? You look awful. And why are your hands bloody?" He asked as he took my hands in his. I yanked them back and sighed. The dagger.

"I wasn't careful with cutting the onions downstairs and I cut my hand open." I lied. He just nodded. I wiped my hands on my pants and sighed. This is gonna be tough.


	15. Marrying

**Chapter 15**:

I moved anxiously back and forth as I waited for Jake to arrive with Bella. We had planted the fake trail yesterday, and now Edward and I have to wait for Jake to carry Bella here. Ever since I had seen Victoria, I knew I had to be at the clearing tomorrow to kill her, I will kill her. Not Edward, not Jacob, me. Spirit has been with Bella since graduation night, and since I had preformed the ritual, I have a long scar on my palm. I had only down one other ritual, which caused a scar along my collarbone, but I kept it hidden.

Victoria had haunted my every thought since I saw her, and I knew I would be one of her targets other than Bella. I was also anxious to see whom of my family she has. I had called Chels every morning since I had seen Darcy and she is still there. My family has been staying in La Push, so they are still safe. I couldn't think of anyone but my cousin in Europe, who I hadn't talked to in a month and I knew she was still fine because she is like me, a witch.

"Calm down." Edward said. I turned to glare at him and kept passing. I made sure I blocked my thoughts at every moment in case he could see them. I hadn't told anyone of my goddess coming to me. I thought it was better if I kept it to myself. What would they have done, anyway? Probably thought I was a crazy. Maybe I am crazy. I turned to Edward with a sour expression. He couldn't possibly know the feeling of pain I have with Jake gone. I can't even think straight without him here.

"I'm trying! I just want this to be over with! Oh god I'm gonna be sick!" I gasped as I ran over to the side of the rock and emptied out the only thing I had eaten in days. I had tried to hunt as much as possible to be as strong as possible. Although I wasn't worried about the fight, I did need to be strong. Especially since I haven't gotten any recent premonitions of the fight. Edward held my hair back and when I stopped he handed me a bottle of water. I smiled sadly. I felt my eyes glaze over and I stopped.

I saw Edward in a pair of khakis and Bella in very skimpy lingerie. They were in a house I had never seen and I could see it was their honeymoon. Edward held Bella's hair as she threw up all the food she had eaten. I could already see the baby bump and it shocked me. Bella is finally pregnant.

I jumped back from the premonition and looked up at Edward and grinned like a fool. I pulled him into my arms and I giggled. I stepped back and immediately felt faint. I put a hand to my head and took deep breaths. He stared at me like I had just grown another head. I just shook my head and sighed. I started pacing again. I could feel a storm coming and it made me anxious. I felt Edward's gaze on my back and he stopped me short. I looked up to see him glaring down at me. I couldn't tell what had suddenly bothered him. He ripped open the top of my long sleeved red plaid shirt to reveal the scar on my collarbone. It looked rigid and gross, but I couldn't deny it was made by me. It's cold and bleach white and it puckers out.

"What did you do to yourself?" He demanded. I glared up at him and looked down. It ran from the crook of my neck over my collarbone to about 3 inches below my shoulder. I hissed and covered it back up. He starred at me with cold dead eyes and I looked away. He gripped my wrists and looked straight at me. I looked him straight in the eye and tried to read his thoughts, but of course he was blocking me.

"I have to protect Bella." I said, as I showed no sign of regret. I did what I had to. The only thing I worried was that it was not enough. She is a danger magnet, how can I possibly protect her for the rest of eternity? Plus Jake and my whole family? I sighed. It is defiantly going to be difficult. I couldn't even think of Bella getting hurt, ever. She's like my sister, a very danger orientated sister.

I could hear Jake and Bella coming closer and closer, but Edward's grasp only tightened. I hissed at him as Jake and Bella came into my line of sight. Of course I knew we were to far for Bella to see, but Jake can. I ripped my arm from his forceful grasp and gasped as I saw the large hand print sized bruise on my wrist and on my shoulder. I crossed my arms as they approached. Jake looked at us weird and I only smiled. Edward looked over at me with a horrified expression. I sighed and just gave him a sad smile and shrugged.

Jake set Bella down gently and he pulled me into his arms. I breathed in his familiar scent and relaxed visibly. My Jake is here, safe. My Bella is here, safe. An easy place to watch over them both. When Jake looked over at Edward and Bella there was still a sour note to his features, I could see he didn't like them together still. I forced him to look down at me and I pulled his lips to mine. He just chuckled and relaxed.

The winds whipped by furiously and I couldn't help but still feel anxious. Bella was freezing so I made Jake go in and warm her up. I could hear their conversation, but I ignored it. I currently sat in a high above tree watching over the woods around. I had already hunted twice tonight, which was bad for a witch. Very very bad. Drinking blood was not a quality most liked to obtain in their routine. Most thought that our kind is too much like vampires, but none can deny that it keeps us strong and healthy. The taste of blood at first is vile and absolutely horrid. But as you drink it more frequently, it becomes easier to drink than eating food.

After time it starts to taste amazing, like coming up for air after being under water for far too long. You crave it more and more and it becomes like a drug. I had never really drank blood until I came here, being here makes me more and more thirsty for it. And when you drink it you gain energy like crazy. I almost have no boundaries when I have blood fresh in my system. Ever since I came here I wish I had someone to share the glories of being what I am, but with being here I only felt lonelier than before.

I loved having the big family I had now, but with being a witch, it comes with secrets. Back before, I had had my covens. And I knew now that if I hadn't left, then maybe they would still be alive. Although I wouldn't have found my tasks, or the love of my life. I wouldn't have met my family, or anyone. I sighed as I jumped from the tree and walked down from the rocked ledge we had set camp on to the forest below. I kept trying to think of whom Victoria could have. She wouldn't have had enough time to change Chels from this morning, so defiantly not her, thank the high heavens.

Demi, my cousin in Europe, could hold her own, and was already changed so she had no way of being a vampire here. Once you are changed, you cannot become a vampire. Changed witches are like vampires, dead. Our heart beats stop, we are sort of cold, we are paled, we don't have blood, and we don't have to eat, but it still appeals.

The only other person is – no I won't think of him. He's been gone for a year, he's dead. I haven't felt his life aura since he went missing. I sadly kept walking and refused to think of my brother. The brother I had lost not that long ago. Only a year ago, he turned 19, he would have been 20 4 months ago. John just turned 19, Will just turned 18, and I just turned 15. But I look as old as them.

I could hear Jake's snoring from a distance, and I felt someone watching me. I turned back to see Edward following behind silently as he watched me with concern filled eyes. I kept the old pair of sunglasses John had lent me on. I knew that Bella didn't like it when my eyes were black, she said something about it reminding her of Edward when she first met him. I didn't argue and I kept the glasses on since I came here, knowing I had to have _all _my powers ready to use at any second.

"I've had a question since yesterday. Is it possible for witches to catch human diseases and health conditions?" He asked seriously as he sat next to me on the ground under a large tree. I knew he would have asked that question sooner or later. It is possible; it actually is as common as humans.

"Yes, it's actually very common. Believe it or not, I have had asthma since I was 4. We are still human; we just have powers and are very strong." I said matter-or-fact. A lot of witches die young with cancer and all different types of human illness. He was probably asking since I got sick earlier.

"What about pregnancies?" He asked as he looked down unsure of what he was asking. I looked at him, horrified. I had never really thought of it, but I knew right now is not the time to think of it at all. I nodded my head weakly as he jumped up and pulled me with him. We ran back to the campsite, I could hear Bella stirring in her sleep. I stopped short as we approached the edge of camp, he ran back into the tent silently. I dropped my head in my hands and blew out a deep breath.

_Thanks Edward, I really needed this thought in my head before the battle._ I thought in my head, knowing he could hear me. I hear him sigh as I let out a growl and I kept pacing. I let my anxiety get the best of me as I let out a loud growl and I zapped the tree near by. I heard Edward scold me from the tent and I just returned it with another growl.

I watched silently as the sun rose from the horizon slowly and the darkness receded. I could feel the little bit of the strength I had from the darkness leave, and I felt a little weak. I climbed up the large tree I had spent most of the night and got to a long straight branch. I was at least 50 feet up and I felt my head get light. I felt my eyes closing slowly from the much-needed sleep and I layed on the branch and let my mind shut down.

The clearing was in chaos as the battle was underway. I ran around, finding some way to contribute. There was a lot more newborns than I had anticipated, maybe 30 or 40. I saw one coming from behind me and I whipped back and took of its head, and chucked it to the burning pile already huge with ash. I had his body disassembled in seconds and I went for another 3. I had my mind set on Seth's as he stayed with Bella and Edward.

**I could see Edward watching what was happening here. I could hear Bella asking if I was all right, and I chuckled as I dismantled more of the newborns. He responded with a chuckle saying that's my response. I heard him shout loudly for a second, yelling at me from their camp saying to watch out. **

**A newborn wrapped its arms around my throat and I felt their nails dig in. But I flew out my leg and I kicked him in the stomach. He was sent into the air and I blew him up mid-air. I felt something wrap its arms around my torso and I felt an excruciating pain. I screamed, and loud, but that wasn't why. I saw in the clearing, where Bella was, Victoria comes in.**

I jumped up from the dream and I felt like I was falling. I looked down to see Jacob looking for me. I jumped down from the tree silently and I tapped his shoulder. He jumped back and held a hand to his heart. I could hear the pulse in his throat go faster if possible and I grimaced. The hot wave of blood craving shot as me like lightning and I held myself back. He walked over slowly and kissed me. I could see something bothering him, and I saw Bella leave the tent looking horrified. I saw it was between them too, and I stepped back.

"We have to go, we only have ten minutes to get there." I ran over to Bella and pulled her into my arms. I knew this would not be the last time I would see her, but my visions haven't been coming, and if something had changed even the slightest, then there could be something I could miss. I could feel her grip my jacket and not want to let me go fight. I pulled back and placed her in Edward's arms.

"If I come back and she even has _one_ thing wrong with her, I'll kill you. And you, don't get yourself killed while I am gone." I said to both of them as I ran back over to Jake and took his hand. We ran into the forest and started on a walk when we were a good 100 meters away. He wrapped his arm around my waist and forced me to stop. He made me turn to look at him and he forced his lips to mine. This _isn't_ Jake, he never has this much force, and I could see that something is up with him. He pushed me back against something solid and hard. I could feel the bark behind me. I pushed Jake back.

"Jake, what is with you?" He didn't answer. He just turned and started walking toward the clearing. I took off the glasses I had been wearing and dropped them to the ground and ran after him. This time _I_ pushed him against a tree and forced him to look at me. I slowly brought his lips to mine and gently kissed him, showing how much I really cared and how worried I am. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"She's marrying that bloodsucker!" He said bitterly. I looked down ashamed. I have known that since I met them. But I didn't know why this bothered him so much. He has me. Why would it matter if Bella married Edward? _She's his best friend_, my subconscious muttered. But I could tell it wasn't that.

"I know." I said, as I looked down ashamed. I could tell he would be extremely mad, I didn't know if it would be because I didn't tell him, or because I knew and I didn't stop it.

"You _know_?" He gasped. I nodded. I could hear him physically fuming as he paced back and forth as he tried to rip his hair out of his head.

"Jake, I told you guys there were some things I know are gonna happen and I can't tell you. I can't tell _anyone_. I know a lot of what is gonna happen in the future and I can't tell any of you a word because I would betray my goddess. A lot of the stuff if I told you, you would interfere with and it could ruin the future. _Wait_, why is this _bothering_ **you** so much? I _thought_ you weren't in love with Bella anymore?"

He didn't answer me, he just took off towards the clearing and I followed weakly behind. As we approached it, I stopped short and I let my mind take over my body. I could feel Jake watching as I let my eyes turn _completely_ black again and my teeth glisten with coming excitement. When we walked in the clearing, we had seconds before they would come. Jake, forgetting past arguments, brought his lisp to mine gently. We both stepped away from each other and faced the woods, waiting for it to come.


	16. Human? Ha!

Chapter 16:

There were so many newborns running into the clearing I couldn't be sure where they came from. I was only somewhat aware that Jake had phased and he was attacking not even 10 feet behind me. I crouched low and jumped at one newborn that came at me. I started with her head, ripping it off and throwing it into the burning fire. I pulled at the limbs, ripping it into a bunch of little pieces and throwing them in. I had 4 newborns down before Emmett, who was not that far away, had one killed. I smiled to myself as I worked on another.

I shot a fire ball to the other end of the clearing so everyone would have more room to throw the pieces in. I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun, so I kept the fire to a minimum and fought the old fashioned way. Everything was hazy as I saw another one coming for me. I whipped behind me and had him dismantled before he could blink. But when I felt breathing down my back, I turned and saw the little girl from the other night, the one who almost bit me. I gasped and stepped back. The girl was so small and fragile, yet as a vampire, she was like marble. She was so young barely 13, maybe 12.

She had glowing red eyes and fiery red hair that reminded me of Victoria. _That's_ why she seemed so familiar. But for Victoria to change such a young child, it sickened me. I could see she was suddenly scared and not ready for the death I was forcing her to get. I scowled and forced her behind me as I continued to attack, making sure to keep her safe. I could through her mind that it confused her, but she welcomed the protection. I put a quick shield around her and continued to look around for any more newborns attacking. I felt someone coming behind me and I whipped back and took off its head and threw it into the burning ash to the right of me.

They were coming faster and faster and I attacked evenly, while checking occasionally for the girl in the shield to be still alive. Three newborns suddenly came at me. I whipped around and grabbed ones throat and I kicked up and took off another's head. The one in my hand tried to scratch and bite me. I clenched and I felt his head fall right off. I laughed at the poor attempted at a fight. I threw the head in the fire and continued to take off his limbs. This fight was so easy it's sad. I could hear Jake and Emmett enjoying them.

It did make me mad that they enjoyed killing these well _children_. They didn't ask to be changed by Victoria, they just were. It made me sickened at Victoria, which made me think of her. It sent a fire in my viens and I hated all these newborns. I want her dead. But where is she? I felt someone behind me and I whipped back and took of its head, and chucked it to the burning pile already huge with ash. I had his body disassembled in seconds and I went for another 3.

I made my subconscious focus on Seth and I could see them. Edward was sitting by Seth with Bella behind him. I could hear her asking rushed question, asking if I was still alive. I let out a giggly laugh and Edward immediately knew how to respond to her for me. I thought over _Tell her thanks mom, but I am fine. Stop worrying. _I heard him laugh, even from the large distance and tell her what I said. She stuck out her tongue, knowing I could see. I laughed suddenly. I dismantled 3 more as I ran around trying to help everyone. Esme and Alice especially.

Bella had made me promise that I would make sure they come out without a scratch. I of course told her not to worry and I would protect everyone, but as I fought, my thoughts were on Jacob. I turned to make sure he was still alive and I could see him watching me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled and I heard Edward shout '_watch out_' from Seth's mind. A newborn wrapped its fingers around my throat and I felt him dig into my skin. I let out a cough and I tried to breath. My leg flew from under me and I sent a fireball in mid air. I felt something hit me in the rib and it felt like something had stabbed me.

It hurt so much and I strained to breath. Everything turned hazy and I let out a shriek. I could see everyone hesitate as I fell on the ground. I hadn't seen this. But I refused to let it affect me. I stood up slowly and took off in the direction of the campsite. I knew what was gonna happen. I thought to everyone that I had to save Bella and I left the fun to the others. I knew the young girl who looked like Victoria was following me, thank god. We ran like the wind as I found the campsite easily.

And as I walked in, so did Victoria. I forced Edward to watch Bella and I watched as Victoria stalked in, with the person I never would have thought. Riley, my older brother that had been missing for a year, came in looking completely different, but I knew it is he. I let out a loud gasp and I felt strangled tears fall from my eyes. My brother sat there, completely in shock as he saw me.

"Riley." I chocked out. He was whom Victoria had taken from me. The vision was something Darcy knew I would see, so she could make it more horrible when I found it was my older brother, not some girl from my family. My brother, the one person who was close to changing who had the witch gene. A _boy_ with the witch gene. He was no more than a boy. Right now, he would be 20, almost 21. My brother sat in front of me, looking at the girl who threatens to take away the reason for my existence.

"Mia?" He gasped, as he looked me over. My clothes are torn, I held my stomach, which I knew had to have some internal bleeding and broken rib from the hit in the clearing. I could smell the blood rushing and I could already feel a bruise forming, but I knew in hours, it could be gone. As I stood in the clearing, everyone stood in stock with me. Edward looked anger I knew him.

"Riley, it's me. _Your little sister. _Riley, you have to run, Victoria is trying to kill my- _our_ family. Remember? John? He just started college in fall. Will? He just finished high school. Remember Lizzie? She is pregnant. A beautiful baby boy, John's going to be a father. _You_ are going to be an uncle. Mom and Dad miss you so much. They want you back so much, no matter what you are. The goddess will always welcome you back with open arms. She misses you greatly, too. Come on Ri, come back home. Where you belong." I begged almost physically. All the while, I was walking closer and closer. I could feel Victoria watching Bella, but I need to protect my brother.

"Victoria?" He turned to look at her, for almost permission. I growled and forced him to look at me. I can't believe Victoria took my brother away from me. The one person who was going through what I was. The one person who understood me. Who understood my whole family. He was our rock, and now she killed him. But I refuse to let him go a second time.

"No, Riley. Think for yourself. She is using you, Ri. I'm your sister, I wouldn't lie to you. I never could. We all want you back, especially me. She took you from me, from your family, from your life. She's using you Riley. She doesn't care about you. You were a pawn to her, she wouldn't care if you died right here. She took you because she knew I can't kill you. She knew you were my brother. She knew I was going to be with Bella. Yea, Ri. Bella is my task. My life long task. I will protect her, but I won't kill you, you gotta come home. She doesn't care about you. She is trying to avenge her real mate, James." Victoria snarled at that.

"The Cullens killed him, he was after Bella. He was gonna kill her. If they didn't, and he killed Bella, I would be dead right now. Ri, come on I wouldn't lie to you. She doesn't care about you. She wants to get revenge for her lost love. You are only a pawn. I don't wanna loose you twice, Ri. Come on." I tried desperately to get him to see. I could see the little flickers in his eyes. He knew I wouldn't lie to him, my big brother.

"Don't listen to her, Riley. You know I only love you. They are just jealous. She's in love with a dog. He got her pregnant, I can smell him in her, she doesn't care one ounce about you. She only cares about herself and her precious Bella. I would never hurt you, Riley. You know I love you." Victoria said in her child like high soprano voice. I could see he hated that she would talk about me like that, and looked over at me with hope. I smiled.

"Come home, Riley. It will be like you never left. You're family, come home, please, Ri." I said with a single tear falling from my eye. I could see it, he believed me. He starred at Victoria with sadness as he walked over to me and gave me a hug. Suddenly, she went for Bella, and I attacked. I lunged for her throat first and I got a piece off of it. Seth had started a small fire and I threw the body pieces in it.

We circled each other, she was looking for any opportunity to get Bella. And I could see she saw she had no chance as she saw Riley and Edward protecting Bella. She went to leave but I grabbed her hair and pulled out a large chunk. I threw it in the fire quickly. She grabbed my arms and I felt blood gush from the long deep gash she made. I could see Edward hold the girl in place, Riley was frozen in shock.

"You. Won't. Touch. Her! Ever." I said through clenched teeth. I felt my hands heat up and she screeched in pain as the fire burned her. I went for her throat and I bit down deep on her skin, my teeth were sharp, so they sunk in neatly. I bit off a huge chunk and the venom added a weird after taste. I chucked the piece of her throat to the fire and continued to work. We fought effortlessly, our movement fast and high tempo, like two dancers.

Somehow, I had pinned her to the ground and I grabbed her right arm and used all my strength to rip it off. She shrieked in pain as I grabbed one of her legs and ripped it off quickly. She jumped up on one leg and her hand gripped my waist. I felt the blood run quickly and I felt light headed. I growled and it boomed through the whole forest. I was sure the people in the clearing heard.

I managed a couple of more pieces before I got her other arm. She fell to the ground and I ripped everything I could and threw it all in the fire. I saved her head for last as I starred at it. I didn't throw it in the fire, I let it slowly burn in my palms. It crumpled to ash and I felt all the long gashes on my body, I had one of my waist on my forehead, on my neck, on my thigh, and on my back.

"She won't bother us anymore." I said as I limped slowly over to them. They stood frozen, but I didn't focus on anyone but Bella. I looked at her and pulled her from behind Edward. She clung to me like her life depended on it and she cried into my shoulder. Despite me being 3 years younger than her, I was her height and I looked her age now. I patted her back and Edward still stood frozen.

"Never scare me like that again!" She shouted at me. I hissed when her hand hit my waist somehow. She pulled up my shirt, which now revealed large deep purple colored bruise that covered from my breast to my lower stomach. I gasped when I saw it and Riley swept my into his arms. I jumped out of them easily. And I slumped on one side, probably because of the broken rib.

"I won't Bells, don't worry. But we have to get back to the clearing, we have visitors." I muttered as I walked weakly to the forest below to go to the clearing. I could hear them all behind me, even the unknown named girl. That made me stop short and growl at Riley. I slapped him across the face and I felt my whole being crave more fighting, more violence. He starred at me like I was a freak. "Why would you ever let that she-demon hurt someone so young?"

"I didn't know that she changed her until she brought the little girl down." He said honestly. I sighed sadly and nodded, accepting his answer but looking sternly at him. We kept walking down to the clearing, Bella was scooped onto Edward's back and we all ran there. The clearing had a very large fire burning in the center and immediately I saught out Jasper. I had seen this so many times I already knew of the young newborn sitting in the clearing. I forced Riley to watch the young girl.

We walked into the clearing and I looked for Jacob quickly. I could see him in wolf form, wrestling the last newborn. The thing was thrown into the fire and I could see they were glad it was over. But it wasn't it. I could smell another one, just like in my visions. I watched in horror as Jake pushed Leah aside and he got in the way. I heard him scream in and I ran over. I grabbed the newborns head and I snapped it off and forced him to burn slowly. Till he was just a body of ash on the ground. I ran over to Jacob and checked him over.

"Sam, get him back to La Push, we will be over soon." Carlisle yelled as the wolves quickly forced him back to human form. He lay there in their arms, naked and I hated it. I ran over and I grabbed the shorts from his ankle and shimmied them on carefully. He smiled up at me, but that just made him grimace in pain. I felt tears running from my eyes as I starred at the one person who had ever held my heart. I kissed him gently before the boys ran off with him. I forced Bella over to the middle of the little logs set up and Riley, Jasper and Rosalie, stood behind her, making sure no harm came to her.

I walked over to the newborn on the ground and I hoisted her up into a sitting position. I saw the little one who I still hadn't found the name of sitting with Carlisle and Esme.

"Amy. Her name is Amy. And the other one there is Bree." I starred at Riley as he almost read my thoughts. I smiled sadly at him and I felt Carlisle standing behind me. I knew at once Bella had told him of my injuries. He forced me to lay on the ground as he looked me over. I was let in just my tank top, which was pulled halfway up, and he probed my stomach. I hissed in pain as he hit the tender stop where I knew the rib had broken off.

"You have a lot of internal bleeding and your rib is broken. We need to address the wounds quickly." I shook my head and stood up. Right now, in about 30 seconds I knew the Volturi will arrive straight ahead. I felt myself turn to stone almost as I waited for them. I stood in front of the girl and I made sure the mental shield on all of my family was secured. I stood like a stone as I watched the Volturi stalk into the clearing. There were four; Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec. I couldn't help but resent them for 2 things. One, putting Bella in danger. And two, prolonging my chance at seeing my Jacob.

"Hmm," Jane murmured from the head of the small formation they had created at they stood in front of us. I could hear Bella's breath hitch as she looked at their familiar faces. I monitored her thoughts the whole time. As I watched the 4 in front of me, I almost felt like attacking. They walked with grace and poise as if they could rule the world.

"Welcome." Edward's tone was polite, but I could see he wanted them to leave as much as I did. In my thoughts I begged him to keep Bella in check. I could see in Jane's mind that she noticed me as a human. I held back a laugh. I could kill her with one thought and yet they view me as _human!_ I saw Edward chuckle a little at my thoughts. I just smiled. They had insulted me and he thinks its funny. I could think of a hundred different ways of killing all the Volturi slowly.

Jane was in front, showing she was defiantly in charge. Her cloak was the darkest, midnight black. The others were lighter, some gray and some just normal light black. The biggest was Felix. His hood fell back a little and he winked and smiled at Bella. I growled a little, and he starred at me for a second and then moved back to Bella, syncing our relationship. I could see Edward wanted to kill him himself. Jane's gaze looked at all the Cullens and stopped at me. I growled.

"I don't understand." Jane's voice was toneless, but there was more interest than before. I could see she was still working up to asking about me. But now her gaze flickered to the 3 newborns that were still alive. I didn't have the heart to kill Amy, and Riley won't get killed for the she-demon's mistakes. Carlisle looked uneasy as he answered.

"She has surrendered, and the other two were close to the family, and we have spared them. We take full responsibility for them." Carlisle explained as Jane looked them all over. I had realized that Riley was standing only inches away from me on the left, where I was the farthest right.

"There are no options for those who broke the rules." Jane said flatly. I broke into a growl. I _won't_ let them touch Riley. If they even try I will kill them. I saw how Riley pulled Bree into his arms and Jasper stood in front of Amy. I stood in front of them all, and Jane turned to me with disgust. I could see her thinking of me as human and I almost laughed.

"You have told another human? Since we had seen your plans of changing Bella, we overlooked it, but another one won't do." Jane looked disappointed and I saw as she took a step closer to me. I felt something hit my mental shield as she watched me with a blank expression, but nothing happened, and I wasn't surprised when Jasper was holding a calming hand on my shoulder, knowing my emotions were getting on the high.

"I am far from human, Jane." I said honestly. I looked over at Bella as she just muttered _understatement_ in her head. I let out a little chuckle and she shrugged. Jane moved closer to me, and I saw Bella grip Edward's hand with all her strength. She tried to get a look from every angle, but Jasper growled a little and she moved back.

"Then what are you?" Jane asked with a smirk on her lips. In her head, I saw her trying to burn me, as if I am one of her. I just laughed and looked over at the fire. I thought of it growing, touching the sky, if it wanted to. As if I had snapped my finger, the flames grew and soon they were touching the sky. They had already burned the newborns to ash, and I saw all the vampires flinch as the fire threatened to burn them all.

"I am the most powerful being to walk the earth, and I am to protect Bella with my life." I smiled as they watched me with doubt. As if they needed more proof, without looking, I sent fire to the woods around. The trees were sent into a frenzy as it burns, and as fast as it was a lit, it was gone. I could see fear in their eyes now.

"Well, it seems you have done our work for us, for the most part." She said evenly as she looked over me and the people standing behind me. I let out a little growl and I crossed my arms over my chest. I won't let them hurt my family, and they won't take Riley from me when I just got him back. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Thirty-six, including these." Carlisle answered.

Jane's eyes widened and she looked over at the fire, guessing to see the real size of it as it filled with bodies. I watched behind her as the sun went down and they looked over with a more looming presence.

"Thirty six?" She repeated, sounding unsure. I could see her going to see Victoria, discussing killing my family. I snarled a little, and Carlisle looked confused as he saw Jasper holding me back. I wanted to kill them. How dare she want to kill my family. Jane smirked as she looked at me and she screamed at me from her thoughts. I flinched back.

"All brand new." Carlisle said easily, and I could see he was trying to find some excuse for them being so young and dying so early. But I could see he expected Jane to kill them. I let out a growl and he apologized in his thoughts. I looked over at Edward and he knew what I was thinking. As soon as they went to kill the newborns, I would kill them. Burn them to the ground, to never walk the earth again.

"All?" Jane's voice turned sharp. I could see what she was going to ask and I almost killed her then. Victoria will be a distant memory, something Bella will never have to encounter again. I had already had a vengeance for killing my brother, for turning him into something we both loathed since we knew about witchcraft and our goddess. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria." I answered, my voice sharp with anger and fury. Jasper sent me calming waves and I turned to growl at him. He put his hand up in surrender and laughed a little. Jane watched me with awe as she saw how tough I was with him. I almost smiled.

"Was?" Jane asked seriously. She seemed surprised at how surely I answered and how angry I was with the subject. I hated the thought of Victoria, but yet, as I sat here, I knew this wasn't the danger that Bella was in. I was sure it was the child, or maybe the Volturi, the whole Volturi, coming in only a couple of short months. I knew I had blocked my thoughts since Edward made no move.

I turned to look at where the smoke from Victoria's burning body was now. Jane's eyes snapped to where the smoke was billowing in the air and I could still smell it from here. I almost wanted to laugh out loud. Bella closed her eyes tightly and took deep breaths.

"Was Victoria an addition to the 36?" Jane asked as she looked at the big pile of smoke. I looked away, and I saw Riley looking a little sad. I just frowned and grabbed his hand, his now ice cold hand. I sighed.

"Yes, she had Riley with her. He's no older than a year. He is Mia's brother. Victoria had changed him out of vengeance of Mia and Bella. She knew they would become close somehow."

"Who dealt with the creator?" She asked as she looked over at Edward, expecting to answer. I just laughed and raised my proud hand.

"Me." I answered, proud that I had kept my Bella Safe. I smiled to myself, if anything Bella is mine not Edward's. She is my task, but I would give him his fun. He can marry her, make her happy, and pop out a kid while he is at it. But if he hurts her I will kill him. I won't hesitate, I love the Cullens, but he would be dead.

"Riley, is his story true?" Jane asked as she turned to my brother. I growled, feeling my protective side double and she just glared. Riley nodded and sighed, I could see the memories going through his head and I could see it caused him pain. He never would have been one to hurt someone, but Victoria had changed my brother. He isn't Riley, but he is still my brother.

"Yes, but we never told the newborns of her name. She told me their thoughts weren't safe. She told me to tell them anything we could to keep them safe and hidden. She wanted to kill the golden eyes for hurting her. She never said what they did, though. She just said they needed to pay. I didn't know that my sister was so close with them, and the person she wanted dead was the one person my sister cares about the most." Riley said sadly. "Bree what happened during the fight, to everyone?"

"I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came, and you left us, and you didn't come back to help like you promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." She shuddered. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one." Jane muttered, her voice gentle. But I growled. She won't kill the girl so young, she's only my age. Goddess, she won't kill her! "Broken rules demand a consequence."

"I can't deny that I am impressed. I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" Her eyes landed on Bella and I always attacked. Bella flinched and I wanted to run over and protect her.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward told her. A grudge was an understatement. She had an obsessive crazy murderous muse with Bella and she knew that she couldn't live without killing her.

"This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," She observed, smiling at Bella as she took a deep breath and smelled her scent. "Well it seems there is nothing much left for us to do. Odd, it would have been entertaining to watch. It's too bad we are rendered unnecessary. Caius will be _so _interested to hear that you are still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit. Aro will also be delighted to see the new one you have found."

I let out a murderous growl and I dropped into a crouch. I let a physical shield come around Bella, forcing Edward back before his arm was chopped off. Bella seemed surprised at first. "And you tell him, if he comes within 100 miles of her, he'll never exist another day. And I will personally make sure that the Volturi get a big surprise from me if she is harmed."

"Isn't it so cute that the human is threatening us?" Jane mused as she stepped closer to me and looked me over. I let out a loud growl and I couldn't feel my body anymore. My eyes were black and my body was glowing scarlet. Suddenly, Jane let out a deafening shriek all the vampires in the clearing gasps their heads in agony from the high-pitched shriek. I ran over and I had my hand around her throat.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to kill the whole Volturi clan with one thought. I have no pity for your type of vampire, especially the Volturi. Now, call me human ever again, and you will feel how much pain I can inflict, and if you ever think of hurting Bella again, then I won't just hurt, I will kill you." I said as my eyes started glowing from my fury, which had never happened.

"I am not afraid of you." She said, but her voice broke. And in her thoughts she was screaming for anyone to help her. I could see she was normally never afraid of anything, but yet here she was mentally crying in pain and fear from a simple witch. No, I am not a simple witch, I am the worst creature to ever walk the earth. I am the world's best predator.

"Oh, I know you are. You have never been afraid of anything, you are always top dog. But with me here, you are opposite. You know I am not joking when I said I would kill you. Because you _know_ I will kill you. I hold no pity, no sympathy, and no praise for you Volturi. Believe me, you can't lie to me, at least your mind can't." I laughed as I tapped my head. The others gasped as I felt my body suddenly glow white as I had grown wings. "Now, leave, all of you. Before I kill you all for threatening my family."

"We will be back. Felix, take care of that." Jane said as I released her throat and she ran out of the clearing. Felix moved forward, but I growled and he suddenly scrambled out and took off with the others. God, this was defiantly one long day. Before I could blink, Carlisle was at my side with a medical bag. I tried to fight him off, but he put some white liquid in my arm and I felt really tired.


	17. Only Making It Worse

Chapter 17:

I woke up feeling groggy and tired. I sat up straight and my head killed. Dang, what happened? I looked around expecting to see the clearing from the battle and Bella, but I saw a tiny room, and I sat on an operating table. I had a tank top and a skimpy pair of shorts on and I immediately went to look at my stomach. The bruise was gone, but in its place was a defined bump. I ran my fingers along it and I almost cried. Edward was right. I sat up straight, expecting it to be just from slouching, but it remained. I heard someone cough and I turned to see Riley sitting in a tiny metal chair on the right side of the bed. Immediately I threw my arms around him and I felt the tears sting my eyes.

"Oh goddess, Ri, it wasn't a dream. You're here! You're alive. How long have I been out?" I cried happily as I clutched him with all my might. I was afraid that at any moment he would disappear and I would loose him again. He chuckled a little and clutched me back. My brother, my brother is here! I couldn't help the squeal of glee that escaped my lips. "Has anyone seen you, is everyone okay? Oh god they must be so happy! Mom and dad get their little boy back; you don't know how much things have changed since you left. We hardly ever see them now, but I am sure they will be happy you're here. They will just like-"

"Mia, calm down. You've been unconscious for about a week." He smiled as she shushed me by putting a finger to my lips to stop my babbling. A week? Wow. I smiled shyly and I felt a tear escape my eye. I could see Riley was genuinely scared for a fraction of a second. What could he be scared of. Before I could ask he smiled happily and brought me back into his arms. I couldn't help but breath in his scent. Despite the sweet vampire smell, it's still the same. "A lot has changed since I have been gone, huh? Speaking of which, you're pregnant? Now, young lady, last time I heard you hadn't even kissed a boy."

"He's…important. It was the right time, with the right guy. He's forever, Ri, ya know? No one has ever made me feel like he makes me feel. I feel…special, and loved, and accepted. He's beautiful, and selfless, and more than I deserve. I love him." I said with my head down, completely embarrassed I admitted that to my older brother. My hand absentmindedly went to my stomach and I felt a tiny flutter. Riley pulled me to stand up and helped me into normal clothes and he started shoving me toward the door.

"Carlisle says you're healthy and everything is normal, well you know other than the baby. Go and get your guy, I know you're dying to see him." Riley said as he hugged me and shoved me into a lightweight jacket. I hugged him roughly before I took off in the direction of the mustang I had kept here constantly. My heart was racing and I realized I hadn't see Jake in a week and I felt anxious. I felt the baby flutter in my stomach and I stared down at it. How could I be _this_ pregnant this fast? I mean it's been two weeks since I had sex, and 3 weeks since I had first started. But I mean, we used a….and we only forgot to wear one once….when Jake had been all romantic and stuff, but that was only two weeks ago.

I knew the witch gene was going to speed up the pregnancy, but to look at least 4 months in only 2 weeks sounds completely impossible. Could I care for a child? Yes, I could and I can and I will. This child, my child and Jake's child, _our_ child. I liked the sound of it. Would Jake be upset? Would he deny the child? Would he be happy? Could I convince him to be a dad for our child? Can I protect my child and Jake and Bella? Would Bella be disgusted by me? Would she deny having anything to do with me? What will mom and Dad think?

I am going to drive myself crazy with these questions! My mind was in overdrive. I had never thought this would happen. I didn't want it to, but now that I have her/him I can't imagine living without him/her. The ride to La Push seemed to fly by as my mind raced with baby names. I was almost faint when I pulled into the Black's familiar drive way and I saw the small little red house. I could remember the first time I was here. Jake thought it was odd I called his sisters hot. I sighed. As I jumped out of the warm car and to the Black's front door, I felt very sick and very aware. I knocked 3 times before I saw Billy sitting in all of his glory in the door. I smiled.

"Hey, Billy, is Jake here? I am finally awake and I ran right here to see him." I said eagerly as I watched his face go from sad to scared. I could see the fear written on his face as I talked about Jake and I knew something was up. I looked at him hesitantly now, waiting for the bad news. "Billy, what's wrong? Where's Jake? Is he okay? Is he still hurt?"

"Mia, I don't know how to tell you this. Well, Jake left-"

"Oh, well that's a relief, do you think I could wait for him here till he-" I started.

"No, Mia, he left. He got real upset, and I think he needed time for Jake. I don't know when he will be back-" I took off. I ran from the tiny front porch to the growing forest. I could hear Billy screaming for me to come back. But I couldn't think of that. Jake. Left. He left me, after he promised he wouldn't. He left our child, the time I need him the most he leaves. I could physically feel my heart tear out and I could feel tears streaming down my face. My Jake left me. He left with no goodbye, no 'I love you' nothing.

Had he even cared about me,_ us _I thought as I felt my hand go to my stomach, at all? Was he prepared for a life with me, _us,_ or was it just a sick joke? Was it just a sick game he liked to play with girls? I couldn't even begin to feel and describe the pain my body was thrown into. I would miss everything about him. His cute little purr when we kissed. His bright and happy eyes. His beautiful smile that could warm my heart. His warmth in general. Him. Would he ever come back? Would I forgive him if he came back?

"It's okay, honey, we will get through this. I will make sure we are safe." I whispered down to my stomach. The baby fluttered and I couldn't help but giggle. I was surprised that I hadn't had one moment of doubt yet. I didn't want to give up my child, and I know I can take care of my child, no matter what. I wasn't in shock, which was a plus. Two traumatic events in one day, one good and one bad. But what will I do if he never comes back? I didn't even want to think of that. I shuttered at the thought.

Even if he came back, what if it is years? What if our child is already grown and had gone through a life without a father? What will I do during the pregnancy alone? Without the father of the child inside of me? I only now realized there is a child, my child, growing inside of me, and the babies father is no where to be seen. Could I last alone without him throughout my life? Would any of my family want me now that I have this child? Would the pack shun me now that Jake is gone?

Jake was the best thing that ever happened to me. I hadn't been as happy even when I got my first power. Or when I first talked to my goddess. Could I be happy now that I am alone? How can I protect my Bella and be pregnant. I had always been fine with dying if it meant Bella lived, but now that I have a child what can I do? I sighed. I saw a tiny little camp site with a nice dry log bench. I walked over and I let out a loud cry in pain.

I shrieked when I heard a loud rustling in the bushes near by, but I calmed when I saw it was just Seth. He gave me a scared look as he walked over and sat next to me on the bench. He could see something was wrong, and he protectively put a comforting arm around my shoulders. He knew that Jake left, and I could see it in his eyes as he sent me sympathy looks. I felt really mad for a second.

"What's wrong, Mi?" He asked seriously as he held me close and kissed my forehead. Such a brotherly move by someone I hadn't gotten very close too. It seemed like the whole pack watched over me like I am a kid, who only made me angrier and made me want to do what Jake did and be a coward. I felt tears bubble to my eyes but I didn't let them fall. It amazed me that Seth and I are actually the same age, me being a month older than him.

"He left me, Seth. He left his child-" Seth's eyes popped out when I said that and he looked down at my stomach, which was conveniently shown in the tight shirt Riley had forced me into. "And me and he didn't even say goodbye or that he loved me. I had given that boy my heart and he crushed it like nothing. He was the one person I had let my guard down too and now I doubt I can ever trust someone again. He crushed very ounce of strength I had built up and he left me. He lied to me, and he went against the one promise I wanted him to keep. I am left here to care for his child without his/her father here. What am I gonna do without him, Seth?"

"You're preg-pregnant?" He squeaked out. I nodded sadly and I brought his hand to the center of my now big stomach. His eyes widened when the baby kicked like crazy. He smiled as he held my hand and rubbed circles on my back to calm me. I smiled sadly at him. It is like Seth to focus on one thing and forget everything else. "Mia, you aren't alone. You have the whole pack and the Cullens behind you. Everything will be fine. Jake will be back, he just needs to blow off some steam."

"How long till then? A week, a month, two months, a year, multiple years? Seth, I can't do this without him. I can't raise our child without him, and I don't want my baby growing up without a father. All of you are amazing and I really don't deserve such a caring family, but I _can't _**do** this _without_ Jake. My life has revolved around Jake for a month now and I can't just let him leave. What if he never comes back? There is only so much time before the Cullens have to move and then I have to go with them. Bella is my life, and I can't let her leave without going with them. And if he isn't here, then I might loose him forever. I don't even know why he left."

"Mia, you know he won't be able to be away from you for a that long. I'm sure he'll be back in no time. If you want, I can phase and see where he is, I can tell him to come back-" before he even finished his sentence he jumped up and started over to the trees behind. I grabbed his hand desperately. I knew that I didn't want him coming back like that. I want him coming back because he wants to, not because he has to. If he left willingly, then he wanted to leave, and I won't stop him.

"Please, no, Seth. Don't say anything about me, even if he asks. If he left willingly, then he wanted to leave, and I am not going to make him come back." I begged him. He sighed and sat back down. I begged him with my eyes not to say a word, but Seth is stubborn. He pulled me into his and we sat there, just waiting, for nothing. I was glad Seth had found me. I knew he was the easiest of the pack to tell things to.

"Mies, you gotta talk to him. You're his imprint; he has to know what's going on with him. Come on, I am sure you would love to know where he is-" Again he jumped up, but this time I couldn't stop him before he phased. Immediately I forced my mind into the packs and I could see Paul, Leah, and Sam were doing patrol. I could see Jake's mind like it was my own. He was running, faster than I had ever seen him. His paws were muddy and I could see his fur was getting long again. The wilderness around him was rushing by so it looked like a green blur.

"Seth, no!" I hissed at him. I could see in his mind everyone hesitated, and Jake had stopped completely when he heard me through Seth's mind. I covered my stomach, making sure he had no view of it. I could see everyone's curiosity and I almost cried. I could see the worry in Paul and Leah's mind and Jake growled possessively. I glared over at Seth and I could see everyone watching, but Jake had started running again. "Seth, phase back! I told you no! He can't know!"

"_Seth, what's going on?_" All three other than Seth asked, although only Sam actually voiced the question in his thoughts. I could see Sam was worried, and again Jake growled. I let out a haunted laugh and I could see Seth flinch. He started to replay what had happened when he found me out here, crying my eyes out, but I used all my power to force his mind away. I let out a chocked cry.

"Seth, don't make me force you! Phase back! I said no! This isn't your battle. No one can know! Phase Back!" My voice was raspy and I could feel the tears strolling down my face, and I could see the pack getting ancy as they watched me yell at Seth. I begged him with my eyes and I hated how I looked in his eyes. I looked weak and needy, and I hated it. "Please, Seth."

I could see in his mind him asking why. I had enough. I thought hard and I started whispering the old spell my grandma had taught me. As he stared at me, I saw a huge white spot vanish his view form me, any thought concerning me was vanished from Jake's view. I could see Sam and Leah worrying, but I ignored it. I made sure anything about me was gone. I still saw Jake running and suddenly everything in was furious. I ripped off the necklace he had given me and I threw it to the ground. Seth whined and picked it into his mouth as he trotted after me.

"Seth, get away." I whispered as my body was shaking and it felt very strong. My thoughts were running wild and my stomach felt sick. I could feel the wind picking up around me and my hair was whipping furiously. The wind was wild and everything was blurry. I could see Seth whimper and he ran at me. I whipped back and I could feel myself becoming something I dreaded. I hated this me. Everything in me was screaming to stop, to think straight. I groaned. I let out one loud splitting scream and I felt myself switching back.

I forced Seth to go to Emily's and tell her I would be there later, he left with many complaints. I didn't want to fight now. I sat on the little bench and I dropped my head in my hands. I hated this! I never thought I would have to face Jake leaving. I should have known when that vision came. I never should have trusted him to stay.

"Why did you leave, Jake? How can I do this without you? Why would you leave me alone?" I said quietly. I didn't want to live without my Jake. I can't live without my Jake. I knew that the Cullens would be happy, and as my thoughts raced, I already knew who the godmothers would be. Rosalie and Leah. I smiled as I thought of a perfect baby girl's name, Leah-Rose. Leah-Rose Isabelle Black. A boy's name would be harder. I had never been good with boy's names. "So much for ever after." I scoffed.

"You aren't alone, you got Me." I heard Paul's familiar voice from behind me. I jumped up and jumped into his arms. He hugged me tightly and I knew Paul would be the one to be here. We started walking back to Billy's house and he sighed. I could see something was bothering him and I knew it wasn't good. I stopped him and I forced him to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously. His eyes trailed down to my stomach and I knew. I crossed my arms and sighed. I knew the pack would be a little put off about the whole pregnancy thing. I mean Sam and Emily have been together for almost a year and they haven't even thought of kids. But here I am a month with a guy and knocked up. I had always said I wasn't that person. The one who gets married young and has a kid before college. I knew right then that Paul hated it. I sighed and hugged him and he smiled sadly as we walked back.

He tried to joke about it, to cheer me up, and I happily obliged. Anything to take my mind off this horrid day. I could always count on Paul when I needed him.


	18. Don't Speak Don't Tell

_**Chapter 18:**_

Paul walked me back to Jaco-Billy's and I got my car. We drove back to the Cullen's house. Paul was joking the whole time and we thought of baby names. How did I deserve Paul as a best friend? I don't. He's too good for me. I thought Jacob was too good for me too. And I think deep down he is. But why would he leave me? Did he finally realize I didn't deserve him? He couldn't because of the imprint, though. And he had to love me because of it in the first place. What would he do if he didn't imprint on me? Would he have fought harder for Bella? Bella's too good for me too. I should have been the one to leave. I don't deserve anything in life.

"Paul, how does imprint work?" I asked after a short pause. He sighed sadly and looked over at me. I looked down, ashamed. I need to get over Jacob, but how can I when we shared a never-ending bond that goes both ways with us. Just like Bella is my task, I could never leave her, just like Jacob is my task. I can never forget the whole he put in my heart. "Why would he leave me, Paul? I mean, I know I don't deserve him; hell I don't deserve anyone in my life. I deserve the dirt they walk on. And I wonder if he finally realized that, but why now? What did I do to make him leave me and our child?"

"Mi, you deserve better than him. _He_ doesn't deserve _you_. You didn't do anything, he was just an idiot. I know I could never leave you..." He said as he looked out the window and I saw he didn't mean to say the last part. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Paul is the sweetest guy a girl could have, and I can't wait til he gets someone who will make him happy. Although no one could deserve Paul, he's too good for anyone. And he's way too good for me.

"Paul, you are too sweet. I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you." I smiled genuinely and admitted. He looked embarrassed for a minute and smiled. I could see the blush on his cheeks until something dawned on him. He looked at me sheepishly and then sighed sadly.

"Yeah, best friend... that's it." He said sadly as we drove to the Cullens and pulled into the driveway. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I thought back to the past hours. Paul ran over and opened the door for me as I tried to sit up with my belly. I'm not obnoxiously big, but I do have a prominent stomach. Paul only laughed and heaved me up and held an arm around my waist. I sighed and walked up the door just as Alice swung it open and jumped into my arms.

"You're having a baby!" She squealed and rubbed my stomach. I just laughed and nodded. Paul growled and stepped back. I could see he was shaking and I put a comforting hand on his arm. He calmed down instantly, smiling gratefully at me. I smiled back and Alice dislodged herself from me as I pulled Paul into the Cullens house. I saw Jasper and Emmett playing video games, and instantly Jasper was by my side and hugging me. I smiled and gave him a quick hug as Paul pulled me back to his side. I just rolled my eyes. Carlisle and Esme came into the room from the kitchen and each kissed my cheek, along with Rosalie. Edward and Bella walked into the room and I sighed visibly.

"Bella, thank god you're safe!" I relaxed. I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. My task is safe. At least that is still good. She just smiled and sat on the couch with Edward. I could see they all noticed my stomach, and they didn't hide it. Of course the girls were gushing about the shopping chances and having a baby around. I could hear Paul telling the pack to get my family and come here because there was news about me. I sighed and leaned onto Paul's side. He held me by my waist and pulled me to the couch and into his lap. Riley ran down the stairs and smiled, I just gave him sad look.

"Mia, do you mind if I run a quick test? To see if the baby is healthy and all." Carlisle asked sincerely. I nodded gratefully and pulled me upstairs, pulling Paul with me. We walked into his study and he had me lay down on the medical bed. Carlisle got out about 3 medical bags and a big machine with the wand, which I assumed to be the ultrasound machine. "I imagine that Jacob is the father?"

"Yes." I whispered. I layed my head on Paul's shoulder and all I wanted to do was cry, but I had to be strong. I could hear Jasper downstairs wondering about my emotions. My Jacob left me. He left his child that neither of us knew about. I have to go through this alone, without him. Without the father and my boyfriend, mate, task, and used to be hopeful husband. All the dreams I had about us are gone, over. Even if he came back, how could I forgive him? He broke the one promise I asked him to keep.

"Should I see if he will come, I assume you two are still…" He trailed off, not looking at me until he saw the solemn look on my face. He saw that I was broken and hurt and something was wrong. And something is, I'm alone and my Jacob left. He's not even my Jacob anymore. He's just Jacob, someone else's Jacob now. He is going to make someone else happy, not me. He's not going to be here for his child. The one that he helped create.

"No…. uhum he left, I don't know where he went or when he will be back." I said sadly as I clutched Paul for dear life. Right now he is all that I have. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. No one could possibly know how much loosing a task hurts, especially a mated task. The only thing that would hurt more would be loosing Bella, which I plan on not letting happen.

"Well, you still have us, and who knows, maybe he'll be back before we know it." Carlisle said as he continued to take all kinds of tests. When he put the cold gel on my stomach I gasped and held Paul's hand so tight it hurt. He held me just as tight and smiled as he saw the picture on the monitor. I kept my head buried in his shoulder, afraid of what I might see. He leaned to my ear and whispered to look. I sighed and looked up. My baby was on the monitor, healthy and alive. I created this little miracle. And I couldn't bring myself to regret anything as I looked at my baby. "It's a little early but we should be able to tell the sex within the day with the rate your child is growing."

"Is my baby healthy? Please tell me my baby is healthy." I whispered to Carlisle. He smiled and nodded.

"The baby is perfectly healthy, and it looks like you are about 20 weeks. May I ask when you and Jacob had last been intimate?" Carlisle asked in his professional doctor tone. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked down. Oh god, right in front of Paul. Although, I am sure he is not a virgin himself, it is weird saying it with your best friend next to you. I saw Paul blush himself and excuse himself from the room. Grateful, I looked up at Carlisle and sighed. I thought back.

"Well, about a week and a half ago, but we were safe, the only time we weren't was 3 weeks ago. How could a baby grow in 3 weeks, Carlisle? It's not possible." I explained. He wrote everything down, and I knew that everyone in the house was listening. And I felt extremely bad for Edward since he was probably reading my thoughts and I could see everything that had happened with Jacob and I. I muttered a sorry in my head and I could hear him chuckle. I could hear Emmett let out a booming laugh at my thoughts after Edward explained.

"Well, you are a witch, Mia, you are barely 15 but you look 18 and you're as mature as a middle aged woman. Also think about Jacob being a werewolf. The genes of a witch and werewolf together could make the fetus grow at an extreme rate. The moment of conception was probably at an accelerated rate too. I estimate the baby will be only be in your womb for about another month or two before it's fully-grown. I would guess that the baby could probably hear and understand everything we are saying. I wouldn't use your powers, though. It seems to cause stress on the baby." Carlisle explained and it all made sense, of course I knew the witch theory.

"Carlisle, I'm scared. What if I am a horrible mother. I don't want to screw this baby up. I want her or him to be happy and healthy and safe. And what if Jake never comes back? I can't raise this child alone." I admitted the fears that were going through my head. What if something happens and it's my fault? I will never be able to forgive myself. And what if Jacob really doesn't come back?

"Mia, you do not need to be scared. You will be an amazing mother, and we will be here for you. You are not alone." Carlisle said as he wrapped me into a fatherly embrace. It meant so much for him to say that and I knew he meant it. I hugged him back and took a deep breath. I had an idea brewing in my head and I was ready to ask.

"Carlisle, I want to ask you something… you are more of a father than mine had ever been to me, and I was wondering if you would maybe be one of my baby's grandfather? And course Esme would be the grandmother." As I asked a look of pride went onto his face and he nodded. I smiled and sighed with relief. We hugged once more and he continued the exam. He took blood, another ultrasound, and a bunch of other tests that almost put me to sleep. Finally, I was able to go downstairs and as soon as I opened the door, Paul pulled me into his arms, grabbed my chin, and brought his lips to mine. I was surprised at first, and I couldn't bring myself to not kiss him back.

I just lost the love of existence and my best friend was here, kissing me and comforting me, even though he knew and respected that I lost one of his friends too. He pulled back and looked into my eyes and I saw the love and adoration he had hid very well. He sighed and pulled me downstairs. When I hit the last step, John and Will pulled me into their arms. Lizzi was behind and she hugged me just as tight. Then it was the pack that held me tight, knowing that Jacob was gone. They saw my stomach and I saw the shock written on their faces.

"You-r Preg-pregnant? How?" Leah asked as she fell back onto the couch in shock. I laughed and walked over, and grabbed her hand as I took deep breaths. I explained again to everyone what Carlisle and I's theory was about the baby. Everyone was in shock. I could tell everyone was a little uncomfortable about the idea of me and Jake together and now having a child so young, but what could I say? I was in love? Look how much good that did me now.

"Well, who knew Jake had it in him. We thought he would be the 20-year-old virgin, and he actually did it more than once! I bet he cried though, did he stop 10 minutes through? I bet you faked it." Quil laughed and everyone else just laughed with him. Except Paul. I could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks. I could see Bella give me a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I just stuck out my tongue.

". Quil. Let's not forget that he left. And an hour and a half and no faking was necessary." I said as I winked at him and the pack broke into loud booming laughter. I could see Paul look uncomfortable and I instantly felt bad. I tightened my grasp on his hand and I saw him sigh. Only Edward and Leah seemed to notice the exchange and Leah smiled sadly. I could see Edward was going to ask me about it later. He knew what had just happened, and I could tell he was watching Paul's mind. I opened my mind up and thought over to him.

"_Edward, please, it's nothing. He's my best friend. Nothing is going on; please don't tell Bella, or even Jake if he ever comes back. It was a fluke. I can't focus on that now, it's crunch time now_." I thought over, and he seemed surprised at first. We had only rarely had thought conversations, mostly because I couldn't risk him seeing the future for anything. Everything had to stay just with me. Well, now I must speak with Riley, because if he has his powers, we must unlock them.

That only made me thinks of Riley before he had been changed, before he was missing. When he was the gangly teenager who had a good head on his shoulders whose parents adored him. He was perfect, perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect looks, girlfriend, everything. Mom and Dad even got him a car before they did John. And he was just like me. Of course my powers were so much more advanced by the time I was 12. He only had minimal stuff, he could grab stuff with his mind, control things, make fire. I had at least a dozen more powers by then. But it doesn't matter now. He's a vampire, his powers could be frozen, and he could loose all rights to them, vampires are Nyx's children too, and she loves Ri, but she can't grant a vampire powers.

"_He's not just your best friend, Mies. He's deeply in love with you. It feels so much like an imprint, you don't understand. Jacob is your soul mate, you must set Paul straight if you are going to be with Jacob when he gets back_." He thought back. But do I want to be with him? He left me because he still loves Bella, if that were the case he shouldn't of slept with me, and been with me, called me his imprint and his girlfriend. He led me on, but Paul hasn't. He's been truthful and sweet and loving, even still when I am pregnant with his brother's child. He's here for when he Jacob isn't. He isn't my Jacob anymore, but is Paul…_my_ Paul? Could I ever get used to that?

"_What if I don't want to be with Jacob? He left me because he is still in love with my Bella, my __**Task**__, Edward._ _She's __**mine. **__And yours hypothetically.____Jacob should have realized he still loved Bella when he had sex with me, numerous times, or when he conceived a child with me. Our child. The one he helped create, remember? Or when he took something so precious, my innocence, the only thing I was innocent with. I've killed people, I've lied, I've stole, but never once did I loose my innocence until him. He didn't wait til we were married; he just fucked me two days after we met. Or when he introduced me as his imprint, or when he said I was his. You've seen my memories, Edward. You've seen it was him and only him. I am always going to love him, with everything I have. But never once did he say he loved me, never once. He was furious when he found out you guys were engaged, and I felt like I betrayed him when I told him I knew. I've known since I met my Bella. I know things that are going to change everyone's lives, but I have to keep it to myself, and he understood that. But he was so mad, and he was so jealous. He should love me and only me, not Bella, and I love Bella, you know that. But Jacob is my mate, and I should be his. Paul just, he's Paul. He's here, with me."_

"_Mia, I can't tell you what to do, but don't hurt yourself or Paul over this. You know who you love, don't break his heart just because Jacob broke yours_." Edward thought, and I saw he had more to say but he needed to focus. I gasped and cut off the mental connection. Edward was so brutally honest with me, and I only just realized he was so right. I am breaking Paul's heart just because Jacob broke mine. I'm greedily taking his comfort and showing him false love to get over Jacob. And that's not fair. I knew what I had to do, I need to be honest.

"Well, it looks like he gets some props." Quil laughed, and I only realized that the exchange between Edward and I lasted barely a second. I looked over at Edward with pain written on my face, and I nodded. I mouthed 'Thankyou' and he nodded as he wrapped his arms around Bella. It also dawned on me that Bella did the same with Jacob. That's why Jacob loves her so deeply. She took his support and showed it as love. We are so alike it's scary.

The rest of the night, I stayed quiet. Everyone discussed the baby and Jacob and how we would find him. They asked me to take my mental block off of the pack but I refused. They knew the reason, especially Paul. He understood. All the girls discussed shopping for the baby, my baby. That sounded so good to say. I smiled to myself. I could see Edward just chuckle. I gasped and I saw some of the flashes of things I had been keeping away from him flash and he gaped at me. He stood up quickly and I saw him walk calmly over to me. I slammed my mental doors shut.

"Mia, may I speak with you for a moment?" Edward asked rigidly. I saw Bella looked at him, frightened. I just smiled and kissed her cheek. Paul growled and stood up with me, holding my waist waiting for Edward to lead. I saw him go rigid and I saw Edward was waiting for me to say something, but I was frozen. How could he of saw my thoughts? I made sure they were shut. He looked agitated, but I didn't care. "Alone, please." Paul let out a low menacing growl, but I put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Paul. He just wants to talk. We'll be fine. Go talk with the pack, I'll be back soon." I whispered to him before Edward grabbed my forearm and looked me straight in the eyes. I sighed. Paul nodded sadly and kissed my cheek, allowing Edward and I to exit silently. He pulled me into his arms bridal style and we raced of. The wind ripped by and I never felt freer. I could feel the desire and passion and pain burning into my system form the freedom. Edward ran for miles, which only took maybe two minutes considering vampire speed. The whole time he blocked his thoughts, only thinking of Bella. I smiled. Bella is quite a good distraction. We stopped only minutes later. He set me and down and started to pace. "What did you see Edward."

"How could we be so stupid…. hiding something so big from us…taking innocents lives…. risking such danger." Edward continued to pace back and forth, muttering stupid things under his breath. I got agitated quickly. I could feel Nyx's presence by me, waiting for the truth to come out. She knew what was going on, and I knew Edward couldn't see her. I saw her perfectly, standing behind him, a thoughtful look on her face. True beauty if anyone has ever seen it before. Her long billowing black hair, her shining blue eyes in the now moonlight. Her wind blown white dress cascading now her body like a waterfall. A goddess on earth, and I could never compare to her. She smiled at me, shaking her head.

"Edward! What did you _see_!" I begged. I couldn't take the suspense. Did I just betray my goddess and possibly cause Renesmee's future to never happen? Oh, goddess what have I done!


	19. I promise

****

A/n: Sorry about not updating as often, I'm trying my best with this story. (Just a comment on a review on the story, Thankyou for your criticism, I just thought I should explain. This isn't a Jacob

**/****Bella fanfic; they are just the most important characters in the story other than the main character Mia, OC. If you read through it you will see that they are both tied to her in such a way that can't be broken, she is in love with and imprinted with Jacob, and he is also one of her tasks, which is almost like imprinting, the idea of needing to protect someone so fiercely that you can barely handle it. But Bella is her Life long task, which is like the one person she always has to be with, and she was basically born just for Bella. **

**They are soul mates and they can't change it, and they will always love each other more than they can ever imagine, but they are tied others so tightly they can't break the bond to be with each other. It's about Mia's life and how she must protect the people she loves, and Bella and Jacob are just the main people that she must watch over, even though Jacob left, she loves him and always will, but she is hurt. But there is no "OC" choice, and Bella and Jacob are just the other main characters. **

**It is not a Bella/Jacob story. Sorry for confusion. Enjoy. If anyone has hatred to my story, there is no forcing to read it, you can leave a comment regarding your view on it if you please, but you don't have to read it, it's my story line on a twist for Twilight. [And with the whole sex thing, there are no lemons, just limes, they setup the plot which has just been introduced. Twilight also has limes, and they show how Jacob grows up, and finds love that he hopes will last forever, and give her a part of him no one else has, but also doesn't realize how it could effect him in the long run and will change the relationship, and also the little comments she makes are just to lighten the mood and she tries to show that she is going to be strong and try not to let it effect her.] Thankyou.)**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Edward stood in front of me, with a concentrated look on his face. He was syncing my body language. I could tell I was a sight to see. A girl who looks 18, pregnant with a beautiful child, pains permanently staining her soul and the windows to the soul, her eyes. The bag under my eyes so deep and dark they looked like bruises. My hands desperately clutching Edward's shoulders begging him with my eyes to tell me the truth, my invisible goddess standing only steps behind us, watching. We were defiantly a sight.

But I knew it was my fault, not just revealing what had happened in the future to someone who would defiantly change it, but this whole thing. Right now, Bella and my family should be in Arizona, I should be with Bella and Edward should have found a vampire mate. Jacob would be happy and a kid and single and the pack wouldn't be a pack because no one would have changed. Sam would be with Leah, they would be married with kids, and I would be with Bella, happy and together just us. In a couple of years I would propose and we would get married and adopt some kids and she would stay human, a real human, a human who doesn't know about supernatural occupancies and she would see Charlie every holiday and she would be living with me while she attends college and I go to my last year of high school.

The world would be how it should be. Happy and normal. The Cullens would have been human and would have died when they were supposed to with their great grand kids running around making their own kids. My brother wouldn't be like them, he would be a normal happy 21-year-old human who goes to college and parties and will grow old with a bunch of little tikes. Nothing would be wrong with the world. Not like this, with vampires, werewolves, and witches. It wouldn't happen. I would be a Wicca and Bella would be my task and we would be happy, Jacob would have a normal human girlfriend and I would never meet him until he comes to Bella and I's wedding and she would be Mrs. McDaniels. Renee and Charlie would laugh and throw rice as a happy married couple and they would wait impatiently for Bella to tell them where I took her on our honeymoon.

I wouldn't be standing here, begging a vampire to tell what he had read in my mind after I was thinking happy thoughts about my beautiful, amazing, werewolf, witch babies that I am going to have soon and I had accidentally thought of the future. My mother and father wouldn't be two horrid people that made their children grow up on their own. But as I stood here, how could I change it? I am to spend my life alone while I raise my child that the father had abandoned and my task is going to marry a bloodsucker that I consider a brother now. How could I change anything? I can't. And I wouldn't. This is the life I am going to live and I won't change it. I won't even try to see what will happen unless I have to.

"Edward, please." I said as I crumbled. I put my head in my hands and I took deep breaths. He sighed and sat next to me and hugged me. I saw he was calmed down now, and he was worried. He also saw me as a sister, and he also saw how I love Bella and also Jacob. He knows there is always going to be a part of me that will always love her and want her to be mine, but I want her happy and he makes her happy. But he also knows that even though I have my child and I look mature, I am still a 15 year old girl who grew up way to fast and is trying to save an entire town and my family all alone, with the outcome of the future on my head.

"I saw Charlie, and Angela. They can't be changed. They can't be vampires. That will kill Bella." He said seriously as he replayed everything he saw. I sighed with visible relief. I was going to discuss this with them anyway very very soon. We would have to tell them very soon and we need to change them only a week after Bella and Edward's wedding. Not much time, but it must be done. I sighed as I slumped.

"Edward, if we do not change them, the Volturi will. They do not like the threat I pose, especially since I am human. They don't like to be beat out. But they know they must have the upper hand, and they knew that those two are very close to Bella and I. They need anything they can get, if we do not change them and keep them here and train them ourselves. The Volturi will, and will use them as a weapon against us. They will have the two humans Bella love, and I couldn't stop them. That's why we must save them, the Volturi haven't thought of it yet, but they aren't dumb. I know some stuff about them, but I know they are able to get what they want."

"Edward, I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this, I promise that soon we will talk about it. I will talk to the whole family about what is going on, once everything is in place. I know the perfect timing, Edward, trust me. Please." I begged as I kept my eyes down, avoiding his knowing gaze. I saw him shift his weight and sighed as he looked over to the woods. I knew he was a uncomfortable keeping secret from his family, but mostly Bella. _Yeah, well, Edward, I make sacrifices too. It kills me inside to hide things from Bella, especially things that could possibly cause harm to her. She's my task; she's the one thing in the world that I could never live without. If she isn't living, then I die. _

But if Edward happened to tell everyone even this little information, it could ruin the future. Charlie and Angela must be vampires. If they aren't, the Volturi will kill them. I can't risk that. That would kill Bella even more. I stared into his eyes and looked him dead straight. I didn't need this. He can't have a part in this future. He's a variable, an easily removed pawn.

"Edward, I hate keeping things from her to. Bella is my life and my soul mate whether you like to believe it or not, she is. She knows it too. But she chose you. And I accepted that. I want her to be happy, with every fiber of her being; I want her to be happy. She is my life, and if she isn't living, then I am not living. But this is something she can't know, because if she did, it will only cause her more pain. If we don't save Charlie and Angela, then the Volturi will take them and use them as pawns against us. I won't let that happen. It's my job to protect my family and the pack and your family are my family too. Please, Edward. I have to protect my own, I can't screw this up." I admitted.

I hated the thought of any of my family getting hurt, I can almost cry. It I lost any of them, I would kill anyone in my path so I can get revenge. It's weird that when I came here I hated both of their kinds. But now I considered them family, Carlisle and Esme are even the parents I barely ever had. Whenever my parents decide to make an appearance, I must have seen the Cullens more times than I've seen my whole family in my life. That only made me hate Victoria even more. They were at least decent while Ri was here. But when he left they left. Their souls pride was gone. We were never their kids; we were inconveniences that came after a night with a broken condom. Riley was the one they loved.

They had told Will and I hundreds of times that we were mistakes, but their parents both didn't believe in getting rid of your child or abortion, so they were stuck with us. John was different. What no one knew was that John wasn't my parents kid. John was really my dad's sister's child, but when my dad was actually a nice guy, he took John in for a better home. And he's been here ever since. I had never told anyone about that, mostly because no one but me knew. They took John in so early he only knew my parents, his were killed in a car crash right after my dad took him. My dad never bothered to tell John he wasn't his.

His name was Corey John Bradley, and my dad liked the name John Corey McDaniel better. My brother, and I am amazingly proud of him. He loved being with us, and I knew he hated that I babied them so much, but I need to protect them, just like now, I need to protect Charlie and Angela, and of course my Bella. If Edward tells her, it will crush the future. I can't let that happen. I begged Edward with my eyes. He must know how I am feeling, he loves Bella. I don't want to cause her unnecessary stress.

"I promise." He whispered sadly. I enveloped him into a hug and I almost gagged with all the hate and jealousy rolling off of him. I wondered why now it was so apparent, because I knew these emotions were to me.

"Edward…why do you hate me so much?" I whispered slowly. He looked surprised at first and then guilty. I sighed. I sat down in front of a big willow and leaned my head back. I heard him sit next to me and he sighed deeply. He was blocking me. He was picturing him and Bella's wedding in his head, trying to keep me out. I had to admit the image killed me inside but I ignored it. Jacob was who I am mourning, not Bella. She made her choice and I made mine.

"I don't hate you, I am jealous of you. You and Bella, you are soul mates. You are so in sync and you know everything about her, you know when she is hurting, when she is happy. She trusts you to see her thoughts, but I can't get that. I'm not bonded to her forever in an unbreakable way. You share something with her that I never can. And I know she loves you, even if she won't admit it to me. She would give up her life for you, and I know she would do the same for me but I wish she loved me as much as she loves you. She doesn't have to change for you, she can stay human."

The whole time he was talking, I kept my thoughts blocked. But he was right. I do share something with Bella that he never can. She does love me, more than she really admits, I know this. She doesn't have to change for me, she doesn't have to do anything special because I love her so much it wouldn't matter. But I also knew that Bella would never choose me over Edward because she loves him so much and she _is _linked to him forever. And she also chose to be with him, she was forced to love me. I am sure if I didn't task her, she would never have looked twice at me.

"Edward, some of that is true. But she didn't choose to be with me, she chose you. She wanted to be with you. With me…she was forced to have that bond with me, I am sure if I were human, she would never have even looked at me. She may love me, but it could never compare to her love for you. She is tied to you in such an unbreakable way that even if you were here, she could never love me as she loves you. And as much as I hate to admit it, I am glad she has you.

I will have hundreds of tasks through my life, she needs someone who will only focus on her, forever, and as much as I love her and will never leave her, tasks are going to be a big part of my life. I could never give her what she needs. Face it, Edward, you two will always be perfect, but I will never deserve her. Jacob is my mate, Bella will always be the one I will want, but she wants you, and I accept that. I accept that Bella will never be mine and Jacob will always be the one. Even if he is not here." I admitted.

He seemed deep in thought, and then his emotions changed. I could feel his gratitude, and his acceptance. I knew he realized I was right. They will always be mates, and I will always be on the sidelines. Not that I want to change that, I am glad she is happy. He knew that, he knew that I would never try to take her from him, that I wanted both of them to be happy. I needed both of them to be happy and together, or else it would change the future. I couldn't risk that. No matter how selfish I am.

"I don't deserve her." He whispered after a minute. He looked up at me like a broken puppy. I sighed and pulled him up. What is up with supernatural creatures and thinking they didn't deserve people. It's a quality we all seem to possess. I smirked. Of course, only the sane supernatural creatures have it. That only reminded me of Victoria. She took my brother and almost took my Bella. She deserved an even worse death. But I had to remember that Victoria is dead, and she will never come back. I made it slow and painful.

"Edward, neither do I but she still loves us. All supernatural creatures think they don't deserve the thing they want the most. You just have to try your whole life to deserve her. You deserve to be happy Edward, and so does she. Make her happy." I explained sadly as I pulled him up with me and we started back to the house. I could see the weight lifted off his chest as we walked back, and as Bella came into view, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. I saw she was surprised and she smiled as she looked up at him. Paul was at my side in an instant and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his worry and pity in his emotions.

When we walked in, I noticed that some of the Cullen's had gone to hunt, and the pack was still waiting anxiously in the living room. Leah and Jaylynn were sitting on the couch cuddling, and it made me smile. I was so happy that Leah had found someone that it almost made me cry. Leah and I are really close and I knew the pain she had suffered with the whole Sam and Emily thing, although I had met Emily and we are like sisters, I felt bad for Leah and I didn't think it was fair to her. But now she sits here happy and I couldn't be more proud.

I wondered silently if I would ever be like them again, just happy and innocently in love. To have my imprint love and care for me and make sure everything okay. That only made me thinks of Jake. Would he ever come back, and would I even be able to trust him again? I had been left many times by people who I love, but I thought Jake was different. I thought he understood everything that came with imprinting on me, and he could have left and never came back before I fell for him, but he didn't. He stayed and loved me and led me on and then left. If he didn't want me, he could have told me.

"Mia, Carlisle is asking for you, he is in his study." Edward said to me as he and Bella walked up to Edward's room. I looked up at Paul and frowned. He frowned too. I told him to go to the res and I would meet him there, the pack and I had a lot of things to talk about. The pack all went to Emily's and I walked up to Carlisle's study.


	20. Lizzie

Chapter 20:

I walked up the stairs fast, trying to get this over with as fast as I could. When I walked in, Carlisle was looking over some paper work at his desk. I smiled and shut the door behind me. He motioned me to the seat in front of him and I walked quickly. He was examining a small piece of x-ray paper and I saw that it was my ultrasound. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. He sighed and handed me the ultrasound picture. I looked at it, trying to find a flaw, but all I saw was my beautiful baby.

For only three weeks, my baby was so big. Just like me, I guess. Somewhere in me, I knew that I was pregnant; I don't know why I'm suddenly showing, though. My baby shouldn't be more than an egg, not a whole baby. But as long as my beautiful child is healthy. I would give up anything for this child now. I wonder if I will be a good mother. I could hear my new family telling me over and over again that I didn't need to worry.

But I am worrying. The only motherly example I had in my childhood was my mother, and she wasn't exactly mother of the year. I barely saw her for most of my life. I have only ever had the love of my brothers, which wasn't very maternal. So if my lack of motherly instincts ruined my baby's life? I would never forgive myself. How could I forgive myself?

I would never. I'm glad I finally have my family behind me. How could I live without them? What am I going to do when the Cullens leave? I can't uproot the pack and bring them with me, but I can't leave Bella. It's impossible. How will I ever decide? My family is two separate sides, two separate species. And I am in the middle of them all. My biological family is going to all be on one side, and I am still going to be the odd one out. I will never be apart of my family, because I will never be the same as my family, no matter how much I try.

Maybe it will be better if I just leave with my child…. just my baby and me? Will I be able to keep my baby safe? Would I ever be strong enough to leave? I would always be close by, of course because of Bella. I could never leave Bella even if I have to be alone for the rest of my life. My child and Bella are always going to be first.

"Is everything okay, Carlisle?" I asked seriously as he took back the ultrasound and walked me over to the little hospital bed. He layed me down and he pulled the machine out and turned it on. I watched with fear as he took out a bottle of the cold gel and washed off the tip. Carlisle smiled and I could tell it was sincere. I smiled back hesitantly.

"Everything is fine, Mia. I was just looking over your ultrasound and I saw something I didn't notice before. I want to do another ultrasound to confirm my assumption." I nodded and he put the cold gel on my now bare stomach. I gasped at the cold and I giggled. Carlisle just chuckled and moved the wand on my stomach. I could feel my little nudger kicking and I almost cried.

Up on the screen, was my baby. But I noticed what he did too. Right next to my beautiful child, was _another_ child? You could see the little baby head as he/she kick and squirm as much as a baby can. I smiled. I'm a mother of two. I have twins. Carlisle handed me another small picture and I stared at it for what felt like hours. I smiled again. I placed my hand on the top of my stomach after Carlisle cleaned it off and I could feel them kick.

"Twins, exactly as I guessed. They are both healthy, although a little small, nothing unnatural for twins, though. That one right there, she's a girl, and that one, that's a boy. Your children." Carlisle said proudly as he sat next to me. I grabbed his hand and I placed it on my stomach. He seemed startled, but I was mostly scared because as soon as I touched his skin, the kicking stopped.

"Come on babies, this is Grampa. Grampa Carlisle. Kick for him." I whispered to my little kickers. For a minute I thought they wouldn't, but only a second later I felt the whole right side of my body move. I laughed and Carlisle smiled brighter than I had ever seen him. Right below his hand, were their little feet, and I smiled along with him. Was it fair that I should have the worst life, I deserve the worst, but my life is perfect to me? I didn't seem fair. I sighed. I can't ruin my mood now.

"Mia, I can't even tell you the gift you are giving our family, giving me." Carlisle whispered to me. I saw this was the first time he would cry if he could. I smiled at Carlisle and I couldn't even find words. He has done so much more for me than anyone has. I could never give back everything they have given me; just being a family to me meant so much. "Thankyou."

"Carlisle, don't thank me. I am lucky to have such an amazing family; I am honored to have you as their grandfather, and just as a friend, a family member, and someone I can count on. Whatever I can do to repay you, please tell me. Thank_you_." I said sincerely. I could see he was truly taken back with everything I have said.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked as he jumped up and washed his hands and sat back next to me. I smiled up at him. I have. I know the perfect girl's name already. Leah-Rose Sarah Isabelle Black. Named after all of my best friends. But that's all I have. A boys name would be tougher. I would need my family's help. I nodded to Carlisle and I stroked my stomach.

"Leah-Rose Sarah Isabelle Black. Sarah after Jacob's mom. I've been thinking today, and I was hoping that if something were to happen, Esme and Rose would take care of Leah-Rose…it was just at thought, if they would rather not. I know that eventually Leah would stop phasing and we would have to move to keep up appearances, and if something were to happen to me, I would need a god mother or godmothers…"I trailed off and before I even could say another word Esme and Rosalie burst into the room with their arms around me. "I take that as a yes…"

"Yes of course!" They both shouted and giggled. Emmett and Carlisle just smiled and stared at their wives and laughed. I smirked smugly and I turned to the girls.

"Now of course Carlisle and Emmett better like children, with their godchildren in the oven of course…" They both shined with pride and I saw they both would have cried. It surprised me that I held such an effect on these people, my family. Wouldn't it be easier if I wasn't here? I couldn't answer, mostly because it was up to my family; it was something I wasn't involved in. Although I desperately wanted them to be proud of me, I knew it was their opinion. I just sighed.

The day was long and tiring, mostly the shock from all the new occurrences is wearing me out. John and Lizzi were already at Emily's when I got there, and I didn't waste a second before I was hugging her so tight. She smiled at me as she pushed the hair out of my face and pulled me to the table to sit. We decided to go to the beach and Emily packed a big dinner for the guys and headed out. I instantly felt an arm go around my waist and Paul pulled me close to him. I sighed subconsciously. He leaned close to my ear and I could feel his curiosity.

"What did Carlisle want?" He whispered as we were walking out the door. I smiled brightly and I could see Leah walking over to us with Jaylynn attached to her hip. I smiled at them both, and they both smiled so brightly back. I could sense something was up. I raised an eyebrow completely forgetting Paul's question. They just laughed and pulled us to catch up with the rest of the group who were already at the beach making a fire. They waited till everyone was sitting down and relaxing. They stood up and smiled at each other. Everyone was silent watching them.

"Everyone, Jaylynn and I have something to tell you. We- were getting married." Leah said happily. We all starred at them with shock, although everyone seemed to thaw after and minute and jumped up to congratulate them. But I sat in shock, just watching them. I put on a happy face and hugged Lee-lee tightly, showing how happy I was for her. I really am happy for them, they are perfect. I wasn't surprised they were getting married so soon, only a week or two of knowing each other. They are imprints, why wait, right? Jaylynn's over 200, why would he waste his time in finally being with someone he loves?

This only made me miss Jake more. It should be us, engaged with kids on the way. It should be us, hell it's half us. We are two beautiful children on the way. Two powerful children on the way. I sighed to myself. Paul heard me sigh as we sat back down around the fire and he pulled me close. It made me squirm a little, but I didn't deny I liked the company. He smiled at me and he skimmed his lips over mine. I also couldn't deny it was defiantly too soon for this, but I didn't have the heart to deny him.

"What did Carlisle want?" He whispered again in my ear. I felt the immediate pride swell in my heart and I smiled at him. He smiled back and raised an eyebrow. My hands went to my stomach subconsciously.

"Twins." I whispered very lowly in his ear, but everyone immediately turned to us. I hide my face in Paul's shoulder and he laughed and held an arm around my waist. Everyone came over to us and congratulated me, and I said thank you. What Edward had told me earlier popped into my head and I sighed. I tugged on Paul's hand as everyone got into their own things. "Can we go for a walk?"

He nodded and smiled and we excused ourselves. We walked slowly down the shore, hand in hand, although I tried to tug mine away countless times. The silence was easy and tension free as we walked without talking. My thoughts were on Jake and Edward. I thought over what he had said and he was so right, and I hated myself for even putting Paul through this until now. I stopped us when we reached the water line and I watched as the water came almost to our feet.

"Paul, listen. I'm really sorry for how I have acted today, I feel awful that I led you on. But Paul you must know that I love Jacob. No matter if he doesn't love me or not, I'm not over him, and I don't know if ever will be. And I don't want to get your hopes up. I don't want to hurt you, but it will only hurt more if I pretend-"

"Mies, calm down. I know that you still love Jake, even if he is a punk and left. I know and I get it. I'm sorry I came onto you so quick, but I figured I could replace him until he comes back…okay, I'll admit, I hoped for more than that. Everyone obviously knows that I like you, and I may even love you. Yeah, I have fallen in love with you since you came here. And I regret that I let Jake get to you so fast, I might have had a chance. But I also know that one day I am going to imprint and I know that none of this would matter, so I guess I am kinda glad he got to you. He imprinted, he can love you forever, but I don't have that security.

"Mia, what I am trying to say is that, I guess I want to be the one that is here for you until you forgive Jake, mostly because I am selfish, but I understand it won't be forever. Jake will realize he was an idiot and come back to the amazing girl he left. And I will accept it and let you go. But now I want to have my chance, even if I am a rebound. I want to be there for you, whether as your best friend, or even temporary boyfriend. I am a big boy; I can handle the pain at the end. I just want my chance."

"Basically, you are saying you want to be my temporary boyfriend? Paul I don't know if I am okay with that." I said unsure. That was the most bazaar thing I have ever heard. Who purposely sets themselves up for pain?

"Why not?" He demanded, a hurt and angry looked crossed his face. I sighed and looked down. I couldn't let myself hurt him like that, it's not right. What he is saying isn't right. I can't just pretend that Paul is Jake and act like I love him. No one can actually make me feel loved like Jake did. He is the one who should be here, holding me, kissing me, and staying by my side as our children grow, as the heirs to the James's magic grow. I turned around and started pacing. What he is saying is sick, wrong, and not right, but how come I desperately want to accept? "Why am I not good enough for you?" I spun around and hissed.

"Paul, that's the thing. You're_ too_ good for me. You deserve to love someone who will love you back-"

"Mia, you cannot stand here and tell me you don't feel anything for me. That when I kiss you or when I hold you or even when I touch you that you don't feel my love and your own-"

"I don't-"

"Mia, don't lie! You are only fooling yourself. I am not saying that you love me more than Jake, hell, I know that if the kid was here and standing next to me, you wouldn't spare me a glance before you took off into the sunset and forgot us all-"

"That's not true, you're my best friend, and I would never forget you-"

"But you love me as more than a friend, and you know it. You know you want to admit it, but you are afraid. Afraid that if you do admit it, when Jake comes, you may never get him back. But Mia, I know that he will always be your soul mate, and I know I hate it, but I accept it. I'm saying to take a chance while you can and not be miserable while he is gone. I don't care if I am hurt in the process, or if you love him more, I know all of that. Just know I am okay with it, and I just want you to pick me, now. Don't hurt over him when you have the chance to be happy."

"Paul, I can't be happy without him." I whispered brokenly, dropping my eyes. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I saw the visible pain and determination. I saw he wasn't he going to give up.

"Yes, you can. Just try, please. And if you are horribly unhappy, then we will end it. And best friends will be our only title." He said so sincerely that it made my heart ache. I thought it over. What could it hurt, I knew that answer, a lot? But if Jake comes back, and I am able to accept him, then I'll hunt down Paul's imprint and be with my Jake. I didn't know what happened to my logical sense, but suddenly, I was happy?

"Okay, Paul. I'll try." He broke into a breathtaking smile and he pulled me into his arms and spun me. I laughed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Everything seemed okay for a moment, before I heard her scream, and I smelled her blood. I ran before I felt my body moving, before my mind registered that I was running. This was not happening. I felt Paul close behind me, keeping my hand in his grasp the whole time. I could feel his heat and it only made me move faster.

I saw it, her more correctly, standing there, clutching herself. I saw the blood all around and I saw the breathless look on her face, the look of pure agony. Lizzie. She's going into labor, and the baby is already dying.

**A/n: Gasp! **** What will happen to Lizzie? Hate it, love it, just review!**


	21. Mourn

Chapter 21:

I felt myself moving before I realized I was. Everyone was crowded around her, trying to see what was wrong, but I knew. I knew that the baby was dying and that Lizzie felt it too. She was cooing it, well as best as she could while she was cringing and crying out as the contractions were killing her. The baby was coming, but when it comes, it can be dead. I looked at John for only a split second and suddenly I knew. He was willing to lose the child, for his Lizzie. He needed her. And I needed to do what I can do. Paul helped me grab Lizzie and pull her over to my car.

Everyone was in hyper speed and I could see the complete worry on their faces. But the look on John's face was so worse. It was complete agony. Something I knew not even does not will nor could I match. But I knew this look, the complete agony. It was the look of a Wicca losing their task. Like if I lost Bella. I could understand the pain.

I could feel my witch kick in. My blood was kicking and I was taking charger. Immediately, I grabbed Lizzie into my arms. I saw the strength and sacrifice in her eyes, she was willing to die for her child. And I knew the bond that she had with this little being, and being that her and John created, and I knew that I would do the same thing. I understood, but I wouldn't let her do it. I won't let it come to that.

"John, start the car. Help me get Lizzie in the car, now! Will, call Carlisle tell him it's an emergency. Paul, I need you to stay here. Keep an eye on the pack." I demanded as I situated Lizzie in the car, but I saw that Paul was not going to give up. I wasn't dealing with this. I gave him my best stern look. I do not have time for this petty stuff! Lizzie is dying! "Paul, do not argue with me. I need to do this, and I need to focus. Please stay here."

I didn't give him time to argue. I jumped in the driver seat just as John shut the door and I slammed on the pedal. I could smell the intense scent of Lizzie's scent and it almost made me gag. Not because the pulsing need to drink, but because it sunk in. She's dying, the baby's dying. Everyone around me who's important is leaving me. But I couldn't dwell on it, I needed to stay focused. I could hear Lizzie crying and screaming and cooing and it was only making me angrier, I stepped as hard as I could on the gas and I almost hit about four cars on the freeway.

I could hear Will yelling into the phone, and I could hear the other end. They were both frantic, Carlisle trying to understand Will's frantic words and Will trying to convey some way to tell him how hurt he was and how scared he was. But I knew Carlisle got most of it from him saying '_Lizzie_' and '_the baby is coming'_ and '_blood_' at least twenty times. He said to get here as fast as we could, and I stepped on the gas even further. It felt like forever before we finally arrived.

When we did, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie were all outside waiting. I didn't waste a second. I ran around before a blink of an eye and I had an arm around Lizzie. Carlisle grabbed the other side and Will and John followed in back. I could hear John's frantic thoughts and I hissed. I saw the image he had in his head. Lizzie, pale and cold, dead. Laying in a casket with her hands folded and pictures of our family sitting with her. My goddess's beads were sitting in her hands, her lips and eyes shut. I couldn't believe what I saw, and how real it could be. I shook the image.

"Carlisle, it's killing her. Get it out." I whispered as we pulled her up the stairs and brought her into a hospital room. We lied her down and she let out a bloody scream. We all covered our ears, but Carlisle got into motion. He grabbed a couple of syringes and plunged them into her arms and neck. I grabbed her hand but she wasn't really unconscious. She looked over at John and she grabbed his hand.

"John, please. Save her. Save McKenzie. Save her! Please forget about me, save our daughter! I love you….forever….Please, John, be happy…." She whispered as I saw her head loll back. I screamed, my breathing going heavy. I could hear her heart going slower and slower, but Carlisle had already cut her open, and he held the little angel in his arms. He handed her to Will and soon was working to fix Lizzie up. I could see he was moving frantically, but I heard it. Her heart had stopped. The baby, her heart was too weak.

It was so slow that I could hear it was over, we couldn't do anything, even venom, her heart isn't strong enough. I watched in horror as Carlisle moved quickly, checking everything and trying to make her better. But I could see there was no hope. My sister, my family, my life, is over. The one person other than Bella I needed to protect, is gone, is taken from me like a fly being killed by a fly swatter.

"Carlisle…change her! Change her! It's the only way! Save her! Please!" I screamed as I grabbed her in my arms and shook her. He laid his ear right on her heart, and his expression was grave. I chocked back and I screamed, louder and I could hear my heart skip a beat.

**Lizzie is dead…my Lizzie, my sister Lizzie is dead.**

I could feel the anger, the pain, the _need_ to make something feel my pain. But John was worse. He didn't feel anger or pain, he felt nothing. I could see the numb expression on his face as he watched Lizzie.

"Mia, it's too late, she's gone. I am very sorry." And I couldn't take it. I jumped from the table, running down the stairs, but right when I reached the door, Bella grabbed my arm.

"Mia, please, calm down, don't hurt yourself…." Bella whispered as she held my arm for dear life. I felt my anger intensify, which is not good. A task is supposed to level us. But I felt the anger, the hurt for Lizzie. Lizzie is dead. No!

"Bella, please, get away from me." I whispered. She gasped and took a step back as she saw my eyes, I took advantage. I ran out the door and into the woods. I felt my anger, and I knew it was only a matter of time. I stopped when I saw I was far enough. I let out one scream, one heart-wrenching scream that it even shook my heart to hear it. Before I knew what I was doing, I felt a tug on me, but not on me, on my soul. And I felt myself, the power, the magic, I hadn't used build up. I felt my body shaking, and then I let it loose. Everything around me, the trees being pulled from their roots, the air starting to speed up, and my hair whipping around me. The earth was shaking and then I saw it. The ground ripped open, and suddenly I was engulfed in a large fire, surrounding me, but not burning me, almost protecting me.

It was helping me mourn, giving me the time. I knew that John should be the one, being so angry and intense and pain filled that he could just kill everything around him, but it's me. I am the one, and I know that it's because I am a witch, my emotions are so intensified that everything is worse for us. I have protected my family since I was eleven, and I was thirteen when Lizzie came into this family. She's been with us for two years. I can't get over that.

I could feel the fire burn brighter, bigger and I could see the air around it fueling it. I could feel everything working with me, helping me. But I knew something was happening beyond my control. But what? That's when I saw her. And I was surprised because just twenty minutes ago she was happy and smiling, but this wasn't her. It was the true her.

"_Lizzie_." I breathed. She smiled and sat next to me, sitting in front of me criss crossed. I couldn't find joy in seeing her like this, because I knew it really meant she was dead. She smiled sadly and nodded. But she read my thoughts! Oh my, what happened to her!

"_Mia, I'm dead. And you're dreaming. Your body couldn't take the pain and you passed out, to save your children. But I came here, to tell you it's okay, before I leave_." She smiled sadly. And I could tell it was a dream immediately. The air around us quivered as we talked, our words breathing out into the air and turning a beautiful silver color. We were surrounded by fire as we sat so close together, trying to find some logic in this.

"_Where are you going_?" I asked quietly. '**You can't leave us**!' I screamed in my head. '**You can't**!' but she only smiled. She read everything that was going through my head, but I didn't care. I knew she could go back, but she shook her head slowly.

"_Mia, your goddess has been so kind to take me with her, to stay with her. Stop shaking your head, Mies. You know, it was my time to go."_ She whispered softly. I could see she saw the pain and determination to keep her with me. But she knew something I don't know. "_ Please, understand I will always look over you, and I will never be gone completely. I will be everywhere. The air, the trees, the ground, even the animals around you, I'll be there. Always, I will be your guardian angel."_

"_But you can't leave me. I need you. Please don't leave me."_ I whispered brokenly, the tears streaming down my eyes. I couldn't control it. I started sobbing, horribly. I was blubbering like a baby when she drifted over to me and kissed my forehead. I could see she didn't want to leave, but she knew something, maybe that she was behind something, but she knew it would be okay.

"_You are my sister Mia. Take care of yourself, honey. You are going to be a strong and powerful woman. It will all work out for the better. But please, take care of McKenzie. I love you. Remember, I will never be far away."_ She whispered as suddenly she really was just the air and I could hear her voice shimmering in the wind. I sobbed so bad, as her lingering kiss left a stinging on my forehead. I heard a rustling and then I saw a baby deer, walking over to me, with a dreamy look in its eyes. It walked right up and licked my cheek. I kept crying, but I knew, this is Lizzie. Showing me she's here. It ran after a minute, but I knew that Lizzie was right, she will always be here. It didn't stop the pain I felt.

And it didn't stop the crying, or the big, fire intense ball that covered me as I laid on the ground and just sobbed. And when I finally stopped, I woke up, the fire was still covering me, but I could hear voices on the other side. And I knew them off the bat. Paul, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and John.

"_Does she do this often_?" I heard Paul ask as he examined it. I cried out, but none of them could hear it. There was a loud sound of a blow torch and I knew it was the fire, letting me grieve. And I could hear John's sobbing on the other side.

"_Only when she is mourning. Only one selected people can go through without being burnt."_ I heard John say through the tears. And then I heard Edward hiss, but Bella had already crossed through the fire, and sat next to me. She clutched me in her arms and she just held me as I sobbed, and somehow, John was able to pass, and he pulled his arms around me, all three of us sat, while John and I sobbed. We both mourned our sister and his fiancé while we sat huddled.

It had to have been a day before I was calm enough to lower the wall, and then they were all surrounding us, but John and I continued to hold each other, as well as Will as he ran over and we just sat there. We were all so grievance filled that Carlisle insisted that we all, including Ri, stay at their house in the guest rooms. Which implied at least to Paul that he stay with me. I didn't care, I wouldn't be paying attention. I didn't pay attention as they dragged us back to the Cullen's or as they shoved us all into rooms and told us to get a good night sleep. I didn't care. I didn't want to think. Ever. I needed to be alone, I knew that. I wrote out a randomly quick note and handed it to Paul as he held me in his arms.

"Please, can you go put this on the front door of us house. So my parents know where we are…" I said unevenly. He smiled sincerely and nodded, walking out of the room. I sat for a minute, not knowing what to do. I wasn't thinking as my hand sought out my small silver phone and I didn't know what I was doing as I dialed the number I should be staying away from. And as I listened to the ringer, I knew I was an idiot.

"_Hey, it's Jake. Leave a message_." Hearing his peppy voice, even in an answering machine, killed me, and I knew why I did it. To put me through the pain I wanted. I wanted pain, I deserve pain, and I let Lizzie die. I didn't save her. And I don't know how John could ever forgive me. I hoped deep inside that he didn't forgive me, so I could really experience pain. I kept the phone to my ear. I heard a loud beep and I took a breath.

"Jacob, uh hey, it's Mia, your- well just Mia I guess. Um, call me back, I guess, when you get this message. I have some news you uh might want to know. Uhh, yea." I took a deep breath and I whispered 'I love you' very softly before I hung up and I crushed my phone in my hand. Not a very good idea when I say call me back, but I couldn't help it, the pain of losing Jake and losing my sister all crushed me, stopping my breathing and I could feel a whimper leave my lips. I opened the two doors that let the cold crisp summer air. Kinda funny when you consider it's about the beginning of July and the air feels like its February.

I took a deep breath and leaped into the air. I landed quietly on the ground and I ran into the forest surrounding. I sighed as I saw the deep green lush of the forest rushing by me as I ran deep into the woods. The air was colder as it whipped by me. I could hear the sounds of small animals just coming out of their homes, the beautiful moon was high in the sky and guided me through the dark night, even though I could see perfectly. I could hear the sound of my feet as they dug deep into the ground and I propelled myself forward.

I thought of my life before coming to Forks. The moon was easy to get lost in my old memories. I remember the day I first met Lizzie. I smiled to myself and let out a chocked laugh.

**I sat my lunch table at Lynch High school. I sat with Chelsea, who was a sophomore at the time while I was a freshman, and all of her 'popular' friends. I was put in the category by default because I was her girlfriend, which means I had to be included. I had my arm wrapped around Chels's waist and she was talking cheerily with her friend Demi Lee, a small high spirited Australian girl who I had seen around school almost every day since fourth grade. I sat twirling a lock of Chels's hair as they talked, not paying attention. John and Will had the same lunch, but they sat on the other side of the Caf with their friends. Occasionally we would sit with them, but they didn't like Chelsea much, so it wasn't often.**

**I kept an eye on them, of course, but I knew at school, it was safe, and I told them that at school I wanted them to be normal. Of course I had already discovered my powers in sixth grade, right when I turned eleven, which was strange because the normal age was thirteen. I had known all along, but I kept it quiet, and when I eleven I finally mastered one power, so I told my family. But I tried to act normal at school. Chels knew that something was off about me, but she accepted that I couldn't tell her. Chels was really a sweet person, I knew she was cheating on me, of course, but I didn't care, because I loved her too much. She denied it of course, but I knew.**

**Most of them time it was either with Jamie Folls, a small girl about my age with bleach blonde hair and big pink plastic looking Barbie lips and electric blue eyes, or Eric Peterman, a fill in quarter back for our high school football team who had deep brown eyes and long brown hair that was always tied in a ponytail at his neck. I didn't tell Chels I knew, and Will and John resented that I let her get away with it, but they couldn't say anything, mostly because he was never around when I was with her. But that's not what stopped me. **

**I saw Lizzie, a dirty blonde haired girl with puppy dog brown eyes that usually stuck with her little group cheerleaders on the other end of the Caf, walk over to John and kiss him on the lips. I whispered to Chels I would be back and I kissed her cheek. She pouted as I walked over to John on the other end of the Caf. Lizzie's friends were glaring over at her, trying not very hard to hide their jealousy. John was defiantly a guy who was looked up to our school, always was the head of everything, and their year, he is a junior, and Lizzie is a sophomore. I didn't like her to begin with. **

"**John, what's going on?" I asked seriously. He looked up at me with a scared expression and he knew I defiantly wasn't happy. I had always encouraged him to get into dating, I mean we won't always be together as a family, I would soon find my task and I would be spend my life with that person, although I desperately hoped that I would suddenly task Chels, but it didn't happen. Hey, I was whipped, what could I say? Will would find a nice girl and would get married have some kids and be happy. And John would have his life. It would all fit. **

"**Mies, you know Elizabeth, she's my new girlfriend. We've been dating for about a month, now, I thought it was time to come out with it. Babe, this is my sister, Mia." John said uneasily. I had a cold, emotionless look on my face, I knew it. I hated this. Lizzie and I had never started out good. She tried to be the nice cheerleader and I wasn't buying it. But I couldn't get mad her, too many human witnesses. Too many deaths. **

"**We will talk about this, at home." I said coldly, shooting Elizabeth a glare before I walked out of the Caf and skipped my last classes. **

That night, I had waited all day for him. He could have had any other girl, but it had to be her. It had to be the one girl at school I hated. The one girl who constantly got under my skin. What was I supposed to do? I knew John was serious about this girl, he never goes public with his relationships, but I couldn't let him be with her. She'll ruin him, and our family. And when he walked through the door, I let out everything.

"**John Corey McDaniel's!" I yelled as he walked into the room and dropped his stuff. He saw that I wasn't happy. I could feel myself losing the control I had been building up. And he could see it, and he was scared.**

"**Mia, please, she's not really that bad, you just gotta get to know her. Please, I really like her." **

"**John, I don't trust that girl! You say you really like her and immediately I'm supposed to accept her? It doesn't go like that! I can't accept someone I do not trust!" I screamed, and he looked at me like a lost puppy. **

"**I want to tell her about you, I don't want to keep secrets from her-"**

"**Oh hell no, John! That's not happening-" His look immediately changed, and suddenly, he was mad. He glared impossibly hard and jumped up, pointing his finger.**

"**Why not? You told Chels! Why can't I do something to make me happy?" John demanded, pointing his finger at me. I saw the real determination behind his words. He must really like this chick, he never acts like this.**

"**I haven't told Chels anything, actually! But John, what happens if you break up with her and she knows? You really want me to have to kill her? I don't like what I am any more than you do, but I would rather not have a reason to hate myself! I don't want to be a killer of innocents! If something goes wrong with you two I would have to finish it!" I yelled and he finally understood, but I saw he knew I was right, but he wasn't giving up.**

"**We won't break up, Mia. I love her. I really do. I promise you, we won't. I want to be with her forever, Mies. If I was a witch, she'd be my task, I know." He whispered brokenly. I really hated being the bad sister, not being able to just let him be happy, but I can't.**

"**I'm sorry, John. But no. And that's final." I said finally, walking upstairs, not bothering to look back. It didn't last long, I heard John take off and then an hour later, I heard the door. I walked over quietly, still feeling my anger and need to hurt something in my body. And there she was, standing there looking uncomfortable. I glared and hissed. "John isn't here."**

"**I'm not here for John; I am here to talk to you. Mia, you must understand. I know you hate me, though I don't know why, but I really like your brother. And I don't intend on ever losing him. I mean it. And I really wish you would see that." She said honestly, and I could see it, she really did love him. **

"**Elizabeth, you don't understand. This is more than John having a girlfriend, even one that I don't like. We have secrets, and if you ever found out and things ended badly, I would have to kill you. Hell, I should kill you now for what I already told you." I admitted, but she made no move to be scared. She looked me straight in the eyes and I saw who she really is.**

"**Then I give you permission to kill me if it comes to that. Because nothing would be worse than losing John." She admitted back. I surveyed her for only a moment. She had no hint of lies in her mask. I opened up my shield and looked into her mind, and I saw that she really did mean everything, and she really did love John. But I also saw everything else. I saw her life before her eyes. I had always hated her because she had been with Chels at one point, no one knew. But I saw it in her mind. She had been with Chels one night, and then she ended it, because she didn't feel right. But Chels always had a hidden agenda with her, and she convinced me to hate her. But right now, I lost the hate, because she really did love John, and I wanted him to be happy.**

"**You would stand here, right now, and let me kill you, if I said you couldn't be with John?" I asked honestly, and she nodded. I saw in her mind that she was ready for death; she was ready for it all. Mostly because, I saw for the first time, that John was the one who understood her, and it would literally kill her if she lost him, and suddenly, I didn't have the strength to keep up with me facade. "Okay, Elizabeth. You can be with John. But if it ends badly, I do have to kill you."**

**I said finally as I shut the door and I heard her sigh in relief and I saw she thanked me in her head, and she accepted what I had to do. **

Later that night, when John finally came back, he hugged me so tight that it hurt. And it did hurt. He knew I accepted their love, but I didn't accept her just yet. It wasn't until one night, one single night, that I finally accepted her as family. Two weeks later, when I did kill. **  
**


	22. Drink From Me

Chapter 22:

**It was a rainy night, which was horribly cliché. John and Will went to a party for the wrestling team and I stayed home. I didn't tell them it was because I needed to hunt, but I refused to. I didn't want to be a killer, and I didn't care if the hunger ate me alive and they found me dead when they came back, I will not kill. I was in my room, right next to my balcony, clutching my throat and my body, trying to conquer the hunger. I was dying, and I knew it. I was okay with it. I accepted I was going to die.**

**I heard the front door open and I heard Lizzie's voice. She called my name a couple of times, but I only snarled. I couldn't get near her, I would kill her, and I couldn't do that to John. I would rather die. I will die. And I smelled her before I saw her. I could smell and hear her heart beat. I had used so much power and energy that it was killing me. I will let it kill me. **

**She ran over to me screaming 'oh my god, Mia!' the whole way. But I snarled. She didn't hesitate. She pulled me into her arms and she grabbed for her phone. I ripped it out of her grasp and snapped it. **

"**You. Can't. Call. John!" I snarled again, feeling my hunger turn into anger. She didn't cower away or leave; she held me close and clutched me. I saw she was desperately trying to find a way to help me. John told her about me a week ago. She didn't run or cower last time either. She stayed and accepted me. She even tried to ask what she could do to help me.**

"**What do you need? Please, Mia, tell me what I can do to help!" She asked desperately. I snarled and clutched my throat. My skin felt like it was crawling, like my skin was burning and I tried to scratch it off. She grabbed my hands and stopped me from hurting myself. I growled and I felt my throat burning with dryness.**

"_**Blood." **_**I shrieked. It was over. I was in complete bloodlust. I needed blood, and my body was not going to let me just die. It was going to make me hunt, whether I wanted to or not. I whipped out of her grasp and sat in a crouch. She smiled at me sincerely and pulled her hair back from her neck and tilted her head to the left.**

"**Then drink from me." I was shocked only for a minute, mostly because she said it with so much trust and understanding that it killed me, but it only lasted a second before I flung myself. I jumped right over her, and flung myself through the window and ran right into the forest. I could hear her shouting after me and I felt the pulsing need and hunger for blood, but it will not be Elizabeth's. I couldn't. But I felt a deep appreciation for her willingness and understanding of me. So much that it hurt to think that I hated her so.**

**I let my instincts take over before I registered it. I could smell something so completely beautiful and alluring that I wasn't myself. My body started to run and my body as hungry. But my soul wasn't, it was silenced for the moment. The smell that was coming to me was so loud and pulsing in the air that I could **see** it. I started after it and I could hear Lizzie yelling after me. **

**I only focused on getting what I wanted, and that was blood. My eyes were black and I couldn't see anymore, but that didn't matter. My body knew where I was going, but I was already at my kill. I tackled something to the ground and I ripped something open, and then I was gone. I threw my head back and lunged it forward. The experience was something I never had had, and I hoped I never had it again. The pleasure was so intense it hurt, and I was afraid. The sweet sickly hot liquid streamed down my throat and it stopped the dryness.**

**The taste was like liquid desire mixed with the sweetest desires all together in one. It was something I had never encountered and something that made me filled with regret but also need. Worse than when I didn't have it, now that I did, I wasn't giving it up. I drank and drank and it tasted so good. I had never had anything like it; it was something completely new to me. I wasn't aware that someone had been watching me until I heard a rustling of the bushes around me. **

**Lizzie had a sad look on her face as she walked forward, being very cautious as I clutched my kill to my chest. The body had been almost completely dry when she came along, but I was still in hunting mode. I snarled at her as she advanced, she held her hands up in surrender, but continued forward. **

"**Mia, Mies, come on, calm down, hon. It's just me, come on, you've hunted calm down…" She cooed as she moved forward. I didn't know if it was the softness of her voice, or the sincere look in her eye, either way, it snapped me out of my hunt. I looked at her in horror as I looked at the man in my arms. His eyes were now white and opened and blank staring passed me. He had a receding hair line with deep chocolate brown hair. He had a flannel shirt and jeans along with hiking boots which were all drenched in blood. His neck was sliced and I saw teeth marks on his neck. I jumped back and gasped, clasping my hands over my mouth in shock. **

"**I killed him. I actually killed him." I whispered as I collapsed. Lizzie walked over and pulled me into her arms, holding me as I cried. I killed someone, and I am still thirsty! I could kill someone else! Lizzie whispered that it was okay and it wasn't my fault in my ear. "I killed him! I killed someone! Oh god, Elizabeth I killed someone! Please don't tell John! Oh god, how can I live with this? I have to turn myself in, or kill myself so this won't happen again…"**

"**Mia, stop. It wasn't your fault; you didn't mean to kill him. It was an accident. Don't blame yourself, shhh shh shh. It's okay, don't cry. It will all be okay, shh shh shh. Come on, Mies. It's all alright. Come on, let's get you home. We'll get you some donated blood, yea come on Mies that's a good compromise. Come on, we'll forget this and act like it didn't happen. It was **_not_** your fault. You are young and you don't have a leader, what could you do? It's okay, honey, just calm down."**

"**But it did happen! I killed someone, oh god I killed someone! They did nothing to me and I killed them, because I was careless and didn't hunt…oh god! I knew this was going to happen! I killed someone!" I rambled. I could feel the guilt and regret slice me deep. I hated myself in that instant. I knew I didn't deserve anything that I have. I don't deserve the amazing family I have. I don't! Oh god, I killed someone!**

"**Snap out of it, Mia. Now. It was not your fault, do you hear me? It was not! Stop shaking your head, Mies, come on. You know it was not your fault, stop blaming yourself! Mia," She stopped me mid stride as I paced. She grabbed my face in her hands and forced me to look deep in her eyes. I could see she really believed that it wasn't my fault. "Mia, it. was. not. your. Fault. You got that? **_Mia it's not your fault._** Believe me when I say it, please."**

"**You really think so?" I whispered brokenly. I starred at the man and looked back at her. She nodded gravely. I sighed and walked over. I commanded fire to burn the body and the blood, and wind blew it all away. She gave me an approving look, knowing it was all we could do. I crumbled where I stood and prayed to my goddess that she still loved me. "I'm so sorry."**

"**Come on, let's get you home. We'll get some hot coco and watch chick flicks and maybe you can contact your goddess and tell her what happened, and ask her to like clean your slate and bless his soul or something." She said it like it was so simple that I laughed. She wrapped her arms around mine and we walked back to the house slowly. I could feel the regret and the guilt getting worse with each step. But that night, my goddess whipped it clean, and she told me the man's soul, James Dowling, was in a better place and not to worry. Of course I worried, but I managed to accept what I did, and accept I couldn't change it.**

**That night, I was scared to find out that I was changing, rapidly changing. My hair had darkened so much it turned a murky black, which contrasted from my beautiful light brown hair. My eyes had turned a deep and dark brown which looked like mud compared to my beautiful electric green eyes. My teeth were sharp and my nails were long. I gasped as I had seen myself. But Lizzie reassured me that I looked fine, and she loved it. She was there with me through every change, and that night, she became my sister.**

After that night, I never doubted Lizzie as family, because she accepted me and was there for me when I needed someone, and after that, she really was my sister. We did everything together, and she came over so much it was like she really lived with us. Everything only got better from there, but now, it's gone. My sister, the girl I had grown close to, was gone._ Lizzie _is gone. I can never forgive myself for not saving her. I sighed.

Currently, I was at the river, where I knew this was my place of power. My skin glowed in the darkness, taking on a pale glow. I watched the stream flow slowly and I dipped my feet in the water. I hiss with the cold for only a minute, but soon it felt refreshing and comforting. I sighed. I could feel the real pain set in as I thought of Lizzie. I cannot believe she is gone. It felt she was with us forever, like she really was my sister. God, she didn't even get to get married! Or see her child before she died! She never got to have a life!

"I thought you were _good_! How could you let an angel die! Why would you damn her soul like that! Take me instead! She deserves a life! How could you, I _trusted_ you!" I screeched to the sky, speaking to my goddess. But I knew she wouldn't respond. I knew she knew that I was mourning, and I am not going to be a good person. I sighed as I was left to only my thoughts. I could feel the tears brimming on my eyes and they spilled over. I pulled my legs to my chest, trying to keep myself from falling apart.

"You know, it's not good to doubt things you believe in. Sometimes things just happen." I heard a loud booming laugh from behind me and I immediately knew who it was.

I starred ahead, and sighed deeply. Emmett walked over and slung his arms over my shoulder, pulling me to his side. I sighed and I could feel the tears start again. He held me like a big brother would as I cried and I could feel the horrible pain pull at me again. He just stroked my back and tried to make me smile as I cried, such a brother. I sighed after I don't even know how long and I pulled back. I laughed at my patheticness and smiled at Emmett. He smiled back sadly.

"I'm really sorry, you know, for your sister. I'm sorry Carlisle couldn't save her…" He trailed off looking down at my sadly and I sighed as I sniffed, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "But everything will okay, you just gotta take it a step at a time."

"I don't know if I can believe it. First Jake, and then Lizzie, I don't know if _anything_ will ever be okay again. My sister is now going to be a part of the ground, never being able to see her beautiful smile, to hear my sisters voice, is something I didn't think would happen for at least another fifty years. Or maybe even when I was the one dying, but not her. Things are slipping through my vision, Em, and it's scaring me. I never saw Lizzie die, I never saw McKenzie being born. Oh god, McKenzie! We have to get home!"

"Shh, she's fine. Esme's taking care of her. John even held her. He's okay, you know. Sad, but not broken. He said, well he said Lizzie came to him, and told him she would be back, eventually, maybe not as her but she would. It changed him. He accepted what happened, scary as that is."

"Jeez, Liz, you're defiantly throwing me a curve ball, aren't ya?" I whispered to the wind, hearing it rustling in reply. I sighed and laughed. Emmett laughed with me. We sat there, for what felt like hours, just trying to pull myself together for when I go back. But I did manage. We got there in a couple of minutes and I smiled sadly as I saw the whole pack there with the Cullen's, along with Charlie and Billy. Paul was the first one to run over to me and pull me into his arms, ripping me from Emmett's grasp. I looked up from Paul's shoulder, and I frowned at Emmett. 'Thank you' I mouthed and he smiled. 'Anytime sis' He mouthed back.

"Thank god you are safe! I came back and you were gone!" Paul whispered into my shoulder. I sighed and hugged him briefly, pulling back, uncomfortable with the stares of everyone around. I saw Charlie's looking at me with shock and confusion. I shrugged to him. He motioned to his stomach and pointed to Paul. I shook my head and looked straight at Billy and he understood. Jacob. I nodded and sighed. Billy smiled sadly at me and wheeled over. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. I could feel my tears sting at me my as I looked at the father I never had.

"Lizzie is gone." Everyone broke into groups, some talking to John and Will, and I couldn't help but feel the empty gap that Lizzie should fill. But she will never be back, and right now I really felt the loose. Seth walked over to me after a minute and pulled me into his arms. I sighed. He put a small item in my hand, and I sighed sadly. He fastened it on my neck again, and I felt bad that I had almost broken something he gave me. It was a simple necklace; a 'J' with black diamond's lining it. I always said it was the color of his eyes, but he gave it to me to stake his claim so no one else came near me.

"Thanks." I whispered to him and he smiled at me. I sighed as Paul wrapped his arm around my waist and I sighed. He's worse than Jake, I laughed in my head. The sad thing was, now, when it thought of Jake, I felt no pain, no regret, just numbness. I had gone through the death of Lizzie; I can deal with losing a boyfriend, even a task. I will never lose my family again. I promised myself that now, I swore on everything.

Carlisle grabbed Will, John, Ri, and I all into a separate room. He starred us with sympathy and pain and I knew what he was going to ask. I sighed as I thought of where she was now, spirit and body wise. I knew her body was probably in the other room, and that only made it worse to think about. She is still tangible, but only in body, and it broke my heart to think I could never just go down a level in the house and see her.

"You all know why I probably separated. With the matters of Elizabeth's…body, well and funeral arrangements. Have you thought of it?"

"Well, no. But the arrangements will be made. We'll start working." John promised. Carlisle nodded and they continued to talk but I walked out. I sighed as Will followed me, giving them privacy. I knew John was cut up about this, but I knew he would want to be the one to arrange it, Lizzie and he had discussed it hundreds of times. But I knew what I wanted. And I found her in the kitchen.

Esme stood there with my niece in her hands. I stared at the beautiful child as Esme placed her in my arms. She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and I felt my heart melt. Rosalie was mixing a bottle of baby formula and she passed it to me. The child watched me with curiosity and I knew that this was Lizzie through the through. She had a tuff of blonde hair on her head. Her eyes were defiantly Lizzie's moms.

"Hello McKenzie, I'm Mia, your aunt." I smiled down at the little girl my brother and sister created and I felt a swell of pride. She grabbed a long lock of my brown hair and started tugging on it, and I smiled at her. I touched her little button nose and she giggled. I bounced her gently in my arms, and I wondered if this is how it will be when my two little babies will be here.

"She loves you." Edward whispered as he walked over and smiled. I smiled up at him and sighed as the now sleeping baby lay in my arms. She still kept a hand clutched at my hair the whole time. Edward laughed at her thoughts. "Do you know her full name? It's McKenzie Elizabeth Elena McDaniel. I don't know what it is with your family, but you like long names. I told John, the name was in Lizzie's head when she died, she loved you. She wanted you to know." He smiled.

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. He named McKenzie after me. The little sleeping baby in my arms was named after me. I love you Lizzie. Forever.


	23. I Don't Love You, Too

Chapter 23:

When we got everyone to leave finally, I walked straight up to my room and went straight for my bed. John had been attached to McKenzie the whole time, and it almost made me cry. He realized she was all he had left of Lizzie, and he was not going to screw it up. The night was long and uneventful, and mostly quiet because everyone was lost in thought. And of course, when I reached my bed, Paul was already in the room walking with me. I sighed. I laid in his arms, finally feelings the weight of the past days pulling at me. I fell asleep instantly.

**I was outside of the Black's house, and the whole pack was there. I saw Billy's grave face as he held Emily's hand. And I heard it, Jacob's loud, horribly painful shriek. And I knew immediately where I was. I was outside Billy's house as Carlisle fixed Jake. Billy flinched every time that Jake scream and his face was so filled with horror I wish I was there. I saw the whole pack's worry as they listened, and I really I wish I would have been there. I wish I could have taken the pain away. I flinched.**

"**Where is she?" Jake shrieked as Carlisle rebroke his bones. I hissed as I listened and I walked over. I walked right through the door and I was in his room, watching as Carlisle hurt my mate. I saw the sweat and pain etched into Jake's face and I dropped to the ground in horror. I couldn't feel what he felt, but I knew it was horrible. "Where is she? Where's Mia?" **

**My heart broke as he screamed for me. Oh god, Jake I am here! Please, I am here! Please come back, I love you! Carlisle injected a liquid into his arm before he wrapped his whole right side in bandages. Jake looked at Carlisle but wasn't seeing him. He starred right at me before I crumbled to the ground. I crawled closer and I placed my hand on his cheek. It went right through his skin. I cried out in pain as it felt like he was burning me.**

"**Carlisle, where is she?" Jake demanded. Carlisle looked at him gravely and sighed. As he wound the bandages around him, Jake watched him with appreciation and anger.**

"**Jacob, Mia was hurt during the battle. She has a couple of broken ribs and a lot of internal bleeding. I gave her some medicine to put her to sleep while she heals, but I can't do much. I don't know about her kind, so I don't know the extent of her. Edward is at home taking care of her, but she hasn't woken up. I know she would be here if she could be." **

"**Make sure she is safe, Doc. But what about Bella? Is she okay? Is she safe?" He said dangerously, and I could feel his love and adoration, but it wasn't for me, it was …well for Bella. I chocked on emotion as I felt his. I ran out of the house in horror. **

"_**I wondered when you would get here**_**." I heard a voice say, but not just a voice. His voice. I whipped around and saw him, Jake. I cried out and ran into his arms. He smiled and kissed my forehead, pulling me into his arms. He was healthy and healed when he hugged me and I thanked my goddess. He chuckled and held me close. **

"**Jake, you're here. You're alive. You're here…this is a dream, isn't it?" I whispered. I pulled back immediately and it felt like I was burned, just like when I tried to touch him earlier. He frowned and nodded, and I could see the guilt in his eyes. But this is a dream, how much can I really believe. I knew this was too good to be true. Jake left me, because he loves Bells.**

"_**Mia, I am really sorry. I'm not thinking right now, my body just, well I don't even know**_**." I knew immediately as he said it. He's asleep, and this is his soul in his dream. He's dreaming. Which means he sees everything that is going on now. He is dreaming the same thing. How come I can see we are destined but he can't?**

"**You're telling me that you left because your body made you?" I asked seriously and in only one instant did I actually believe him. "Isn't it like impossible for a wolf to leave their imprint?"**

"_**Sorta yea, but that's the thing. I'm not me. I would never have left you if I were thinking clearly. I can't, I love you too much. But I guess-**_**"**

"**You still have feelings for Bella and when she said she was marrying Edward you got jealous and left even though you have a girlfriend and two-" I thought of something fast. "Families at home who love you?"**

"_**I guess so, but I know now, I love you and I never want to hurt you, but this isn't in my control. I am just my subconscious**_**." I sighed as he said it, because I knew it was true. This is just his subconscious. But I couldn't handle the hurt he was bringing, and immediately I willed myself to wake up. I screamed at myself to wake up, but I didn't get my wish.**

**I was in a new place now, human Jake was no longer there for I saw Jake, the real Jake. He was in his wolf form, my sudden change of emotions woke him up and now he stood looked around confused. I watched in horror. He walked a foot and was looking for something I could see it. But before I find out what it was, I was gone. I now stood in the forest. I looked around, trying to find a connection, but I saw none. I was standing alone, and when I looked down, my babies were gone. I looked around, thinking maybe this was after I had them. And I saw them.**

**Aro stood in front of me, holding my beautiful baby girl and boy in his arms, and I was angry. But I couldn't move. I was frozen. He stroked their head, before he snapped their necks. I screamed and I was jerked away.**

"Get away from them!" I shrieked as I sat up immediately and I searched around me. My bulging belly was intact and I sighed in relief. Paul grabbed my shoulder and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice thick with sleep. Before I could breath, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were in my room, all surrounding me. I looked up sheepishly. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and I breathed out shakily. Carlisle checked my pulse and my temperature but I just shushed them away.

"Just a bad dream." I muttered as they all left us alone and Paul pulled me closer to him. He gently rocked me and sang an old nursery rhyme. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. I sighed sadly. I had seen Jake, and he made no move to come back to me. He still loves Bella, not me. I sighed sadly and closed my eyes. Well, then_ I_ don't love _him__**.**_

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Remember to hit Review!**


	24. Gathered

Chapter 24:

After a week of funeral arrangements, we all gathered. The whole Senior class was there, along with the pack, the Cullens, Sue, Billy, Alexandria, Carter, Adrianna, and Taylia. Some kids from our old town had flown over to come, too. All of her old cheerleading friends. I was very apprehensive when I didn't see Chels. Lizzie's mother and father along with two brothers and one sister was there. They were apathetic as everyone said their apologizes to us but skipped over them. Her mother and father were not very happy that she came with us, and after a little bit of thinking, a week after she moved here, they cut off ties with her. But I called them and told them what happened, that she had died during childbirth. They sat all together, looking bored and annoyed. But John, Will, Ri, and I all sat quietly. Paul kept a silent hand on my waist the whole night. I was very thankful to have him here with me.

My mother and father had actually come to the funeral, looking actually sad for once. They starred at Riley as they walked over, looking surprised. They hadn't seen him yet, mostly because this was the first time they had been home since we moved here. Riley smiled and stood, hugging them close to him. They started to tear up, and I knew in their head, they actually missed Lizzie. Or maybe it was from seeing Riley, who was so different I doubted they realized it was their baby boy.

"We lose one child, but get one back. Oh, where have you been, my beautiful son?" My mother said as she sighed and cried into my dad's shoulder. I looked at them both with pain and apathy. They stared at me with shock after they had a small reunion with Riley. I saw how much it actually meant to him, to be able to see his parents again after a year. I didn't know if they trusted what they saw, since they're boy had been dead for over a year and they had already had a memorial in his honor celebrating his life. "Mia, what happened to you?"

"I'm pregnant, mom. Turns out I am just like you after all." I said bitterly. Paul held me closer and both their eyes narrowed at him. They thought it was his. Hell we have only been here for two months; it's barely plausible that Jake's the real father. I didn't even flinch when I thought of Jake anymore. I had no feeling towards it. I couldn't. The dream had changed things for me. He didn't love, then why should I love him?

"Is this the father then?" They asked as they narrowed their eyes at Paul. I grabbed his hand protectively and possessively. I saw the Cullen's silently watching the whole facade but I stood my ground. It was my time to show that I wasn't a baby anymore, and to show them what they really did to me over these years, what they really did to us all.

"No, but this is my_ boyfriend_, Paul. The father left me; he had some issues he had to deal with so he took a break. His father is actually over there. Well, you might actually know this stuff if you were here once and a while. But I guess you never really cared enough about us to want to be around." I said coldly. I saw the real hurt and pain in their eyes, but I also saw defensiveness. John had sighed and I told him to go over with the Cullens, he didn't need this right now. He left quietly.

"We work as much as we do to support you kids, to support your lifestyle. But none of you seem to appreciate it." My mom said defensively as she clutched my dad's hand. I couldn't believe I was fighting with them at Lizzie's funeral. But I could almost see her cheering me on. I chuckled a little and sighed as I looked up at my mom straight in the eyes.

"Our lifestyle? You mean taking care of ourselves while our parents left for months at a time? Learning from books and T.V shows about how to live and grow up? Years of wondering where we would go next and wondering where our parents where now when they didn't come home for twenty minutes to tell us they were leaving us again. Yeah, that's the lifestyle you get when you have parents who abandon you on a regular basis. Blame us for actually caring." I hissed as I grabbed Paul's hand and I walked over to the casket. And I saw her.

Her hair was curled and laying around her. Her hands were folded over her stomach which was still big from her pregnancy, where McKenzie was only a week ago. Her hands held green beads which belonged to the worshiping of my goddess. I chocked back a sob. Everyone around us was blubbering, and I couldn't act like that. I sucked it up and kneeled in front of it. I put a hand over Lizzie's cold one. She actually felt like a vampires, which only made me shiver more. I sighed as I watched her. She had picture of baby McKenzie in his hands, my goddess's beads also in her hands. They were green, with each little bead having a small Celtic design. I smiled at them.

"Liz, I know you can hear me. I wish we weren't here. I wish you were here. I wish I could hold you and hug you, but I can't. But I want you to know that I love you. And I am glad you joined the family. At the beginning we defiantly didn't see eye to eye, or at least I didn't, but you were there for me when I needed you, and I will forever be in debt of your soul. I love you, sis. I'll be seeing you. Rest in Peace. Live with my goddess, be a goddess, be happy until you come back to us. Please let it be soon. Blessed be." I whispered to her. I felt the wind stir around me and laughed. I closed my eyes as my hand rested on hers, my mind seeming to let free of all fear.

**Fermez les yeux, et rester à la place, ne jamais quitter ce monde vous épouser. Laissez votre coeur et l'âme avec moi, Mais jamais oublier d'où vous posez-il. Fermoir nos mains, nous n'avons jamais peur. Qu'un jour, tu retourneras ici. Bénis ton âme avec mon godddess vous restez, Eternellement sûr à sa manière à feuilles persistantes.**

The old song my Grandmother had sung was present in my mind and I could feel a burst of love release from my hands, and I sent it to wherever she may lay now.

Everyone gave their respects, but we made it very brief. Only an hour long, though it seems so much shorter. After everyone left, I stayed behind as they brought her to be cremated. I knew that Liz wanted a wake and then to be cremated, but I couldn't bring myself to go. Lizzie's mom and dad went along with John and Will and Carlisle. But my parents had left half way during the wake, having already left on their plane. I sighed as I sat at home, alone. Paul had patrol. So, I sat in my room contemplating everything.

At Bella's Grad party, I had seen Lizzie, **alive** with a beautiful baby **boy** in her arms. But now, her ashes lay in an earn, while her baby girl stays at the Cullens with John and Will. We had decided to stay at the Cullens, mostly because they had the room and they wanted us there. But I sat in my room in my real house. I looked around. Why were things suddenly getting through my visions? What's wrong with me?

I sighed as I looked around. I started packing the stuff I wanted to bring to the Cullens. I brought my clothes and all my jewelry, along with photos and all the items from my grandmother. I brought all of my supplies for my spells. I rummaged through my closest when I found a box of photos from staying here. The first one I picked up was our third day here, when I was being patched up after falling in my studio. I realized I hadn't practiced since then. Another was of Lizzie, her beautiful smile, as we went shopping with Alice, Alice smiling happily in the back. Another was of the pack eating at Emily's, all smiling as they ate the fried chicken Emily and I spent hours on.

I packed all of these photos in my box, fighting tears as I did it. I can't believe this is happening. What's next? Who do I loose next? I sighed in relief as I heard John's voice outside my door. I muttered to come in and he stood at the door, a grave look on his face. I knew this was really weighing on him. He lost the love of his life, the sister I never had. I sighed in pain.

I ran up and hugged him, suddenly needing my big brother. He burst into tears just as I pulled him into my arms and it felt like hours before I finally calmed him down. He sat there just talking about her, remembering all of our fun times. We both reminisced until John's phone gave out a shrill beeping. He looked at the id and looked confused as he flipped it open.

"Yes, this is he." He answered to the voice on the other end. I watched him as he looked up at me in horror. Something was wrong. He couldn't off the phone fast enough. "Yes, thank you."

"What is wrong, John?" I asked seriously as he clasped his hands over his mouth. I could see the tears welling up again and I knew something was horribly wrong. What now? Haven't we lost enough? When will it end? Who's next? Will? Carlisle? Quil? The name was immediate, Jake?

"It's mom and dad. Mia, their plane back to L.A crashed. Their dead, oh god, Mia, Their dead!"

**A/N: a short chapter I know, very very sorry. They can't catch a break can they? Who will be next? Will it ever end? R&R to find out!**


End file.
